To Go, Please
by Adrial
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ami/Zoi fic--Epilogue is UP! This fic is my baby, and I'm so happy everyone has loved it at much as me! 'Thank you' X a million! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Endurance

Hello AGAIN! For those who *don't* know, this is a revised version of chapters 1-9. :D I went through and fine-tuned them A LOT. And for those who are just now reading, you can disregard what I just said and enjoy my fic! :D  
  
  
  
******************   
Fanfic: "To go, please."   
Author: Adrial  
Rating: PG   
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
******************   
CHAPTER 1: ENDURANCE   
  
  
Beyond the transparent glass of the bay window, rays of seeking sunshine passed into the room, adding a glow to the desolate mood within the it as shadows danced mournfully across the walls.   
My azure eyes deceived me with their cheery blue depths as I viewed my reflection in the mirror--pleading with it to dissipate before me so I could view some semblance of the tortured soul hidden beneath my calm exterior.   
I longed to extinguish the vibrant glow of my hair so I rumpled it with my fingers leaving it in a mass of tangles.   
Partly satisfied, I ventured across the cool wooden floor and reached for my robe, which lay wrinkled on my timeless dresser. My hand brushed against a smooth picture frame and longingly traced the image it held. Angrily, my other hand swatted its partner as if chastising a child and my gaze was torn away from the object and onto the navy fabric of my robe. I shouldn't dwell on the past.   
Sighing bitterly, I shook my self of any signs of remorse and placed on my trusty mask of coolness.   
Ah, yes, another day as me. I coudln't help but fantasize about waking up one day in the body of another person...someone other than myself. But let's not get into my daydreams. They couldn't comfort me now, anyway.   
Subconsciously, my hands felt for the toothpaste and I scrubbed my pearly teeth. After cleansing my face, my feet led me to my closet where I picked out a simple outfit and exited the room to eat a breakfast I was sure I wouldn't taste.   
My eyes wandered over my half-eaten bowl of cereal and lingered over my mother's coffee pot, still warm from previous use. She was gone, I knew. She always left before I got up, but left a scribbled note consisting of instructions for dinner and such. I rarely saw her. Part of myself resented that, but the half that was relieved at not having to explain my desolate moods rejoiced.   
Softly shutting the apartment door, I entered the elevator and mechanically pushed the ground floor button. Like a robot, I weaved through the condensed morning traffic on foot and approached the bus-stop. I ignored the freezing breeze biting at my ears and nose. A small lady rose to allow me to sit in her spot on the wooden bench and I politely refused the offer.   
She eyed my strained smile curiously and quirked a silver eyebrow as she returned to the novel she'd been previously reading.   
Seated on the dreary bus, my mind drifted to the day which lay before me. Classes from 10 to 2, swim-team meeting at 2:30, a late lunch with Usagi afterwards, senshi meeting at the temple following that, and then...another night alone. Lovely.   
Finally, after 4 hard years of studying in high school, I barged through college's front doors and hungrily devoured any scholastic opportunities available. The challenges of college expectations forced me to push myself to the limit and the feeling of accomplishment I received after a hard day of educational studies made it all worth while.   
But even that feeling could not smother the immense cloud of loneliness aching in my heart.   
Pushing those thoughts to the farthest corner of my mind, I exited the bus at my stop and trudged into my morning class. Throughout the day my classes went as usual. Stay alert for any vital information. Scribble notes as they came. Smile at the compliments given to me by my professors. Be satisfied. But what is satisfaction without someone to be satisfied with you other than yourself? The paper didn't hug you and tell you "Good job, Ami." No amount of wishful thinking would achieve that impossibility.   
Not to say that my fellow senshi were anything short of supportive. They were my best friends, my sisters. I loved them, yet that sisterly love just didn't quench my thirst for more.   
At the end of my final class, my anatomy professor hoarsely informed us that we were free to depart and returned to his desk to grade our tests. On his table-top sat pictures of his wife and two children. Even he had a life. Sometimes school could be so depressing.   
About an hour later, as I mentally reviewed the information my swim-team coach rattled off to our team at our final meeting of the season, my senses notified me of the presence of anther person.   
I pasted on a cheery smile at the bubbly face of Usagi. She looped her arm through mine and animatedly rambled about her day. My thoughts trailed elsewhere as she babbled, but her abrupt silence ceased their travels. She'd stopped mid-sentence when she realized I wasn't paying attention.   
"Ames...You there? HellOOOO..Moon to Mercury!" Her high-pitched screech left my ears ringing, and as I snapped back to reality I couldn't help but giggle at her puffed out face and red cheeks from her outburst.   
"Oh, sorry Usa, I'm--a little out of it today."   
Releasing the hold on her inhaled air, her faced deflated slowly as she grinned sympathetically. "I'll say. What's up, girl? You've been really down lately. Anything I can do?"   
Her sincerity dented the wall of sadness that barred my heart and my lips curved reluctantly into a genuine grin directed to her.   
"Maybe we can talk later, Usagi-chan. Right now I just need to think about it myself."   
Her mouth moved to protest but after seeing my pleading eyes, she relented and opted to give me a sisterly hug and assured me that it would be OK.   
Her smile was now empathetic, for she probably could sense the cause of my melancholy state.   
I know I must sound depressing...I'm normally not, though. A few things have gone on lately that have left my once "cheery disposition" a little...weathered.   
This was due partially to the harsh realization of my identity no longer belonging to myself colliding with me earlier in the week.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
My father suddenly popped up at my doorstep one night out of God-knows-where begging to talk to me. He left my mother and me when I was 10, and 9 years of pain attacked my soul with a vengeance at the sight of his long-forgotten face. Letting my emotions do the talking for me, I basically informed him that neither I, nor my mother needed any more emotional trouble from him in our hectic lives.   
My eyes did not fail to see the look of sorrow flash in his shimmering gray orbs and in that brief moment my body screamed at my heart to let it jump at him and lash him to pieces for the pain he caused, but my heart did not relent.   
After he eventually left, my mother arrived home to find my broken body racked with sobs and lying crinkled on the doorstep. She rushed to my side and immediately asked what happened to me. Through tears and a throbbing heart, I told her of my father's visit and she comforted me with hugs and dry kisses against my head. I felt quite content at that moment. That was until she decided to drop the bomb.   
"Ami-chan, what else has been troubling you lately? You never talk to me anymore...I feel like you're avoiding me. I miss you, sweetie," She cast her eyes downwards, "You know...you keep going off all the time, and I worry about you."  
I stared into her eyes at that moment and wished so badly to tell her of the turbulent whirlpool of emotions that clouded my mind--to tell her how much I longed for someone to love me--how much I wished I could be normal with no responsibilities. I almost did. And that scares me. But, it made me realize that I would never be able to tell her about all my troubles because my identity as a senshi could not be revealed.   
I wanted to mend the broken bond between us, but all I could do was let out a painful sob and flee to my bedroom...away from her pain-stricken face.   
I know she cried. I cried. I cried for my mother whom I had lost my bond with, my father whom I never knew and probably never would know...and my eyes left pools of moisture on my red face for the image in the picture frame--he left me, too--and as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, I cried for me.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I never asked for any of this. It was chosen for me before in a life that I can hardly remember. I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Mercury, destined to protect Princess Serenity. I know it sounds horrible, but sometimes I wish I never found that black feline that fateful day. Ever since, I've been battling malicious youmas and evil witches knowing that they'd never cease in their thirst for destruction.   
But, if my wish did come true and I was stripped of Mercury's power, who would I be? After all the smoke lifted and I was able to inhale the sweet air of peacefulness knowing that I wouldn't have to become Sailor Mercury again, what else would be left? Without Mercury I'd be nothing but plain old book-worm Ami. I wanted more than that! I wanted to *be* more than that.   
Part of me screamed to be set free from this prison of predictability. I wanted to have someone who was able to unleash the sweet, affectionate, spontaneous side of me. In truth...   
I wanted what Usagi and Mamoru have.   
Well, who doesn't? Wouldn't you? Imagine...a love you didn't even have to work to get? It just popped up like a rabbit out of a hat and you were blissfully happy together.   
Oh, but who am I kidding here? Of COURSE they worked for it. They died countless times for each other and waited a millennia to be rejoined. I am happy for them--it's just...God, I envy their love so much. At least the others are dating. I can't even get a second glance from most guys--probably because I don't stay around long enough to see if I will.   
  
Forced to release my thoughts into the crowded space in my mind, I watched Usagi pull open a set of glass doors and allowed the strong aroma of hazelnut and vanilla to waft into my nostrils. A few students sat at various tables throughout the room sipping mocha chinos while reading books or chatting sociably with friends.   
When the newly constructed Starbucks opened, Usagi practically dragged us all into it, stating that on her visit to America to see family, the mochas and cafe lates had hooked her. Needless to say, she saw little of her family that summer and a lot more of the inside of a steaming cup of caffine.   
It didn't take long for Rei and Minako and fall in love with their hazelnut mochas or Makoto to order five vanilla frappachinos, and so began our daily Starbucks ritual.   
I eyed the menu while Usagi rattled off the orders of our friends. Momentarily distracted from the menu by the yelp of laughter sounding from a nearby table, my eyes ventured over the counter at our waiter for the first time and pulled to an abrupt halt. As his full lips stretched into a polite smile towards Usagi as she tried to sort out the orders, my heart sped up wildly, beating as if I were running a 50-mile marathon.   
Now keep in mind, I never give men a good looking-over, but...this man was...amazing.   
His honey-blonde hair fell sexily across his forehead to accentuate his sea-green eyes. My spine tingled and I pleaded with my eyes to stop their travel, but they would not oblige. His chiseled chest could be seen under his uniform shirt and I almost began fantasizing him without it on, but my thoughts were interrupted by Usagi's voice, yet again.   
"Ami, you spacing out again?"   
I felt my cheeks flush crimson and I straightened myself to look at her.   
"Um..n-no, sorry. Just...trying to decide what I want."   
That shouldn't be too hard...   
My excuse seemed to satisfy her--at least for now--and forcing my hungry eyes to gaze at something other than the attractive male taking my order, I pretended to be reading the menu over his head and mumbled my order of a vanilla espresso.   
His rather inviting lips curved into another smile. "Will that be for here, or to go, miss?"   
"For here." The words left my mouth before I could put a leash on them and restrain them and I quickly squashed the urge to sit at a table and just watch him work all afternoon.   
"I-I mean, t-to go." I managed to stretch my lips into some semblance of a smile and retrieved my cup from his hands. I could not ignore the sensation of total bliss that soared through my veins as his long fingers brushed my own.   
Did he just call me 'Miss'? The first male I'm attracted to in forever and he thinks I'm OLD.  
I shook the thought off and,turning abruptly, walked briskly to the door snatching up a few napkins as I went.   
"Hey, Ames! Wait for me!" Poor Usagi was carrying a crowded tray of four beverages, and I stopped to help her out before she and the drinks both toppled over.   
I didn't know what came over me. I had seen attractive men all over campus...why was I suddenly acting like a little school girl? I almost wanted to giggle and skip down the sidewalk and would have if it had not been for that blasted voice again, interrupting my thoughts.   
I think I'm going insane.   
"So, Ami-chan. You wanna explain what just happened in there?" Her sapphire orbs searched my own and she had the look of knowingness that I soon came to fear.   
"Usagi-chan? What do you mean?" I played innocent and sipped my espresso.   
"You know what I mean! The customers in there were about to whip out their row boats so they wouldn't drown in your sea of drool! Not to mention the babbling and intense blushing. If I was crazy, I'd say you just got bit but the LuuUUUUv Bug." She laughed at the look of pure stupor that appeared on my face.   
"You *are* crazy, for one. And for two, I did not get bitten by any "Luv Bug" as you call it. There is no such thing. I just...couldn't decide what I wanted," The creamy liquid in my cup seemed much more inviting then her smug smirks at the moment.   
I reached up to tuck some hair behind my ears like I always do in awkward situations.   
"Uh huuh...reeeaalllly..." She placed an arm around my shoulder,"Don't worry about it!" She wriggled her eyebrows and leaned closer towards my ear, "His eyes were doing a little 'wandering' of their own, too."   
With that she took off giggling madly and managed to almost run over a pedestrian. I stood stupefied for a few seconds before chasing after her.   
"Usagi! What do you mean, 'wandering'?! Come back here! USAGI!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well? How'd you like so far? I really am enjoying writing it and if you have any comments PLEASE e-mail me! I really want to hear from you! Flames or compliments... all are welcome!   
adrial_06@yahoo.com  
UNTIL NEXT TIME! ja ne!   
-Adrial 


	2. Chapter 2: Release

Hey! I'm baaaaaaack! Depending on the response to the first chapter I sent out I might not send this chapter out. So, if you're reading this then you all liked the start of the story and I'll be putting out at least one chapter every 2-3 weeks. Enjoy!   
-Adrianne   
********TO GO PLEASE**********   
Author : Adrianne   
Rating : PG   
E-mail : jluv_angel06@hotmail.com   
******************************   
CHAPTER 2: RELEASE   
Within my skull, my brain pounded wildly, pleading for the disturbing noises to cease. My breaths came in short gasps and I felt my hands moisten with clammy perspiration.   
I was suffocating...I had to get out of here, but there was no exit...no escape from this constant torture.   
"What happened?"   
"Was he hot?"   
"Did you talk to him?"   
"How was he from *behind*?"   
"MINAKO!"   
"What?"   
I placed a hand over my forehead and let an exasperated sigh flow out. At this rate they'd never stop their barrage of questions. 'Thanks a lot, Usagi-chan.' I sent a heated glare towards the giggling blonde and if she registered it at all, her only reaction was to join in their marathon of questions.   
"Come ON, Ami-chan! If there hadn't been a counter between the two of you, you would have pounced on him in two seconds flat!"   
'Ugh, that stupid "knowing" look again. I ought to smack it right off that smug little face.' The minute we entered the temple she dropped the drinks on the table and proceeded to blab the entire scene to our friends. Not to mention the fact that she completely EXAGGERATED half the story.   
"You guys, please. Nothing happened. Let's just get down to buisness."   
Oh, count on trusty ole' Minako to extinguish that idea.   
"What business? There haven't been any attacks for months now. C'mon, Ames! Tell us allll about it."   
She got me. Damn it all.   
I stubbornly clamped my mouth closed and pretended to read the writing on my paper cup filled with a now luke warm espresso while trying desperately to smother the feelings that arose when they mentioned 'him'.   
It had been so long since I'd gotten that 'mushy-gushy' feeling in my stomach--not since...   
Besides, it was far too soon to start any beginning of a relationship. My heart was too raw. It couldn't handle another blow.   
"OK, guys, give it up. You know how stubborn Ami can be. How about some brownies?"   
'Thank you, Makoto-chan.'   
At the sight of the decadent treats, Usagi pounced upon the table with a low growl, launching two mochas into mid-air.   
Sputtering beneath the avalanche of steaming liquid, Rei's face turned a shade of crimson I'd never thought possible on a human.   
"Usagi-baka!"   
Usagi sheepishly mumbled an apology to our fire-breathing companion while munching on a half-eaten treat.   
Pillow in hand, Rei swatted at her full-force knocking the tray of brownies to the wooden floor.   
Usagi could barely suppress her tears at the loss of the sweets.   
"Rei-chan, you have crossed the line this time! You can call me names, make fun of my eating habits, rant and rave at me allll you want, but when you *harm*-my-brownies," her voice faded to a low whisper, "it-gets-PERSONAL." With that she leaped over the table, landing atop her raven-haired friend and beginning an intense pillow-fight, her passionate rage dissolving into a fit of giggles.   
I was relieved to have the attention drawn away from me, and the rest of us didn't waste any time in joining in the fight. It was quite fun, actually, and left my spirits lifted a notch or two. As we departed Rei's temple--after cleaning up all the down, of course--I said my goodbye's and turned to head in the direction of my apartment.   
The cool night air soothed my lungs and sent comforting chills down my spine.   
My thoughts drifted to the image in my bedroom--the prisoner of the picture frame. I had to let him go. Tonight I would take him out and throw him away...forever. The thought of ridding myself of him made my heart contract with pain.   
I would never forget the day he left me.   
****************************************************************   
"Aishiteru, Ami-chan." His lips released the words in a soft whisper almost sounding like he was saying goodbye, and I let them hang in the air for a few moments before I replied.   
"Aishiteru, Urawa-chan, so much." I gazed into his endless gray-blue eyes and allowed my heart to open up to his probing emotions.   
We shared a kiss so sweet that night that to remember it is like twirling in the center of a light drizzling rainfall followed by a soft rainbow. He was my rainbow.   
Never had I opened my heart to a man before. I believed I would never love a man again because there would be no need. He would always be there.   
But I was wrong. I was a fool. I was so naive to love.   
That same night, my drizzling rainfall morphed into a horrendous hurricane of despair in an instant. I felt as if I were drowning in the turbulence of the raw emotions of grief I was feeling and there was no life-raft to save me. He was my life-raft and he turned away.   
"Ami-chan..." He paused for a thoughtful second and began again. "Ami-chan, I can't be with you anymore." The words lingered over my heart for a while before plunging into it with daggers, ripping deep to the center. I'll never forget the pain as each word cut into my being.   
I was dumbfounded--completely unaware of what was happening.   
"Urawa? Wh-what do you mean?" My eyes held the innocence of a child, pleading for him to tell me he was just kidding. I begged the heavens above to shed their light on this moment, but they turned on me as well.   
"I mean...I can't be with you. I can't love you. If I do...it will only cause you pain."   
"What do you *mean* it will cause me pain for you to love me? Loving you is the greatest feeling I have ever known. How can you *say* that to me?" My voice rose with each word. I didn't understand anything he was saying.   
"Listen to me...please." He pleaded with me. I could no longer speak so if I wished to decline his wishes I could not do so.   
"If I love you...eventually we will both get hurt. My powers...they aren't as great as they seem. I can't tell you why now. I am so sorry, Ami-chan. If I could change my life in order to be with you I would. I would give anything not to do what I am doing, but I can't. I can't bear to see you in pain."   
I found my voice again and spoke harshly, "Urawa...if you think that leaving me--"   
"I have to go...Ami-san,"   
Were these the same eyes I'd grown to love? Were they staring blankly through my own? They couldn't possibly be...but....  
'Ami-san...'   
Before my nerves could transmit instructions to my vocal chords to speak again, he was gone. His shadow lingered beneath a street lamp, and slowly melted away in the night.   
That was the day that Urawa left me. 'Were the fates that cruel?' I had thought as I stood there alone.   
Unlike Usagi and Mamoru's break ups there would be no rejoining after realizing it was some trick of the mind. He had truly left me--never to return--I could feel it in my soul.   
My locked knees gave in to the reeling pain that gripped my insides, and I collapsed, shaking with sobs only a broken heart could weep. I felt my heart crack and litter my soul with shards of red...shards of love...the love I had given so completely to him.   
Lying there, broken and sobbing uncontrollably, was where Usagi found me. She gathered me in her protective arms and rocked me like a child. I could not feel anything anymore. A place where I would have once found warmth now seemed hollow and cold. She let me cry for a while before helping me stand and leading me into her home, not too far from the place where I stood.   
As we passed the foyer and trudged heavily up the stairs, I gazed at the carpeted floor as my mind replayed the events that took place minutes before.   
Usagi opened her door and guided me to her bed. As she moved to close it again, my eyes fell upon a picture of Mamoru and her. They looked so happy--so in love. I had to restrain myself from throwing it out the open window. My heart screamed deafeningly with pain and I doubled over on her bed.   
I felt her warm hands soothe back my hair gently, as a mother would do, softly hushing me with her fluid movements.   
Moisture that did not stem from my hollow eyes dampened my shoulders. My hair was sopping wet. Had it been raining? Usagi handed me a warm towel, gesturing to her bathroom. I blankly stared at the door, suddenly forgetting how to approach it. With a shake of my head, I gathered myself and disappeared behind it.   
Avoiding the mirror, I dried my damp hair and neck. Usagi knocked and slipped a pair of her pajamas in to me.   
Once I emerged, she had already changed and was sitting at her desk. She patted her bed. As soon as my head, heavy with jumbled thoughts, landed deftly on her pillow, I fell prisoner to an uneasy sleep.   
When I awoke it was midnight and I was wrapped in her bed linens. Despite the warmth of my position, my insides were frozen and I shivered uncontrollably.   
My ears registered the soft snoring of Usagi on the floor beneath me and I decided to enter the land of slumber once again...where I could no longer feel the pain.   
Astonishingly, I slept dreamlessly for the remainder of that night. As my eyes cracked open the following morning they strained from the incoming sun's rays. 'Maybe it was all a dream.'   
But it wasn't. I was still in the bunny sheets. I could hear Usagi in the bathroom washing. I gazed at the clock. It was about noon now and I was startled that I slept so deeply.   
The bathroom door opened and her form entered the room.   
"Good-morning, Ami-chan. How do you feel?"   
I found my voice and muttered a weak 'I'm fine.'   
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
As much as my mind pled with me not to make it remember his stinging words, I felt the need to vent to someone who would understand the pain of losing a love.   
"H-he...left me." The words seemed so foreign...like they didn't belong to me.   
Her silence urged me to go on and I hugged a pillow to my chest.   
"Last night...he told me he loved me and he left...Urawa."   
I felt the tear slip down my cheek and didn't bother to wipe it away.   
"Oh, Ami." I felt her arms wrap around my body tightly and I hugged her back, weeping openly into her embrace.   
After I calmed myself again I let the scene flow out of my mouth without pause for tears. There were none left to cry at the moment.   
She was empathetic to my pain and did the best she could to comfort me with words.   
"You will get through this, Ami-chan. I know you will. You are one of the most emotionally strong people I know. Time will heal your pain." She cupped her hands on my face as she spoke.   
Something in her cerulean eyes made me believe her...I would heal. Time would heal my broken heart.   
I had never been more grateful for Usagi coming into my life than at that very moment.   
****************************************************************   
It's been a few months since that fateful day and I can feel the bandages of time tending to the wounds of my soul.   
'Please, hurry. I don't want this pain anymore.' I urged it each time I felt a twist from rembering his voice...his face...his soul.  
I pushed the door open and walked into my mother's and my apartment. She wasn't home yet, thankfully. It would be a lot harder to complete the task at hand if she was here to inquire about it.   
Taking my time, I let my feet guide me to my room. Not bothering to take off my coat, I lifted the frame from it's resting place on my dresser-- the prisoner...Urawa. He looked so handsome in the summer sun. I remembered taking that photo on one of our dates to the mountains. We curled up under the shade of a massive tree and he held me in his arms as if I were the most fragile thing in the universe. I longed for his touch...his love.   
Shaking myself of the memory, I ripped out his picture and walked out of my room to the living room. My hand struck a match and released it into the fireplace, its flames hungrily devouring the wood. I watched with steady eyes as the wood was engulfed in flames before picking up his picture once again.   
I glanced from it to the now roaring fire and stopped my arm in mid-toss.  
I couldn't do it. I just couldn't let him go. As much as I thought of all the pain he inflicted on me, I couldn't forget his words telling me that he had to do it...for my protection. He did love me.   
I would move on from him, but I could never forget his love and my love for him. He would always stay in my heart, beneath the busy reconstruction.   
My body curled up in a tight ball and I just rocked back-and-forth. Not one tear shed as I let him go from myself. 'Good luck in life, Urawa...I will never forget you.'   
Now that I've let him go I feel relieved of a heavy weight. I can move on with my life. I *will* move on with my life. I thought these words as I tucked his photo into a corner of my closet along with an old set of books from ages before. Soon, I would remove them from their places to be forgotten forever--when I was ready.  
I heard the front door slid open and sighed. My mother's glowing, yet tired, face popped through my doorway a few moments later. She held up a rented video and nodded to the living room. I rose and silently ignored her raised hand holding the tape.  
As I enveloped her in a tight embrace, I could feel as her shaky hand came to rest lightly upon my back, and her released breath blow over the top of my bent head softly.   
****************   
Well? How'd I do? hehe..   
hope you all liked that chapter!   
I'll be writing more soon! Ami's gonna   
have another encounter with 'him'. heh heh heh   
ja ne!   
-Adrial 


	3. Chapter 3: All's Fair in Truth or Dare

HeeEeeeYY! Adrial's back! :D I am so happy that everyone is enjoying "To go, please."! Don't forget to write a critique!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or its characters, OR starbucks! ;D  
a frapachino does sound good though.....yummmmmm..  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**********TO GO PLEASE************  
CHAPTER 3: "All's Fair in Truth or Dare"  
RATING:PG  
BY: ADRIAL  
E-MAIL: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
**********TO GO PLEASE************  
  
  
Beady red eyes stared maliciously in my direction. Sweat glistened on my brow, and my heart beat raced with determination. I would not be beaten.   
He swiftly jumped to the left and I countered with a move of my own, lunging towards his form with my entire body weight.   
My attack proved fruitless, however, and I sputtered beneath the mouthful of carpet lint I acquired in my fall, swearing under my breath.  
The creature stared at me smugly and twitched mockingly at my odd position.  
"Don't-make-a-move." I threatened as the beginnings of plan took form in my head.  
I faked a move to the right of the couch and as expected he reared to the left where I met him head on. At his look of pure shock I smiled as my hand grasped for him. I was not disappointed this time.   
Triumphantly, I laughed at his scowling face and skipped around merrily at my victory.  
"Um...Ami-san? Th-thanks for catching Fluffy, but could I have him back? He looks kinda sick."  
My face flushed and I commanded my legs to stay still.  
"Oh...uh, of course, Malina. Here ya go." I handed over her bunny, and she gave me an odd glance before turning to retreat to her home down the hall.   
Wiping my brow, I fell on to the over-stuffed couch and exhaled loudly. 'All this stress is making me crazy.'  
I eyed my unfinished chemistry homework and reluctantly reached for it.  
"Balance the following equation: 3Ca + 4H + 2Pb - 4He."   
I grunted in annoyance at the problem and quickly scribbled down the answer. "They really need to challenge students more these days."  
Twenty problems later, I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed out to the park.   
The crisp December air filled my lungs as I passed by a section of Juuban Park watching a group of children as they played tag.   
My eyes landed on a couple sitting on a bench and I ignored the twist in my heart, quickly reminding myself of my vow to move on with life with a renewed spirit.  
The setting sun laid a comforting blanket of warmth on my back as I meandered through the clusters of pedestrians.  
'I guess they aren't here yet.' There was a senshi meeting at 4:30, and I was about 5 minutes early. I sat on a swing and subconsciously rocked back-and-forth.   
"Hey, Ami-chan!" Rei's voice sliced through my thoughts, "Over here!"  
I lifted my body from the swing and wandered over to the fountain where she sat waving.  
"Hey, Rei, what's up?"   
"Nothin' much, you're coming to the talent show on Friday, right?"  
I smiled reassuringly, "Wouldn't miss it for anything."   
I knew that she'd been working on her singing for months now and the upcoming showcase of her work would be her chance to get a record deal. She majored in music at Juuban University but also studied to take over the shrine after her grandfather passed. Her grin nearly blinded me, and I laughed at her exuberance.   
"Great! I am SO ner-"  
"Rei, Ami! Hey!" Rei sent a heated glare towards our bubbly companion for interrupting.  
"Hey, Odango, I was *talking*!" Rei seethed.  
Usagi flinched but retaliated quickly.  
"So-RRY, pyro, but I'm sure that whatever you were talking about was probably pointless anyway. Ami should be *thanking* me for saving her from utter BOREDOM."  
"Gahh!" Rei shouted exasperatedly and made a leap at Usagi who jumped behind Makoto for protection.  
"When I get my hands on you, Usagi, you are going to feel the wrath of Mars like NEVER BEFORE!"  
Usagi replied by sticking her tongue out and clung to Makoto's shirt.  
"Okay, ENOUGH!"  
Makoto shoved Usagi's hands away and stepped between the two.  
"I believe we are here for a *meeting*? If you two don't stop now I'll make a permanent thunderstorm over your heads for the next millenia."  
I giggled quietly knowing she couldn't do that.  
"OK, Makoto, please, no th-thunder," Usagi quivered.  
"Good, now that that's settled, down to business." Makoto rubbed her freezing palms together and plopped down next to me. Minako slipped through Rei and Usagi's staring contest and waved jubilantly at me.  
The rest all took seats along the fountain's edge and waited for someone to begin.  
I spoke first, "It seems like the nega-verse has disappeared from the universe all together. My computer's scanner can find no trace of them anywhere," I said this warily as my inability to pin-point the enemy's location frustrated me immensely, "I have a feeling that they are purposely doing this to get our guard down. They are waiting to find our weakness and when they do, they'll strike full force. We must be ready for all possibilities."  
They all nodded. "I checked the fire yesterday and I sense that it's hiding something from me. I don't know what, but it is definitely holding something back." Rei looked deep in thought. I mused that her inability to contribute took its toll on her nerves as well.  
"All we can do is wait and stay on our guard." Luna said.   
"We all know what weakness they're going to be searchig for, don't we?" Minako's voice could not hide the fear lurking within it.  
We were too afraid to say it, but we knew. The one thing that would falter our ability to attack would be if they threatened someone we loved or cared for deeply.  
"You guys, we can't let them do that. As of now our identities are hidden, but they've found them before. I am not willing to put any of my loved ones in danger." Usagi's tone surprised us with it's seriousness and we acknowledged it with words of compliance.  
"For now, stay alert. Look out for any signs of negative forces, but also, girls, consider this a little break from battle. You have all worked non-stop for nearly five years and deserve some type of vacation." Luna gazed at us.  
There was a long, tense pause as we all reflected on the foriegn word she'd used...vacation? Was there such thing for a senshi?  
Usagi broke the silence. "Is it me, or are anyone else's hands about to fall off?" She shivered to make her point more clear and we nodded in agreement.  
Minako cocked an eyebrow at Rei and Usagi grinned. Rei's mouth parted as if to speak, but Usagi quickly interupted her next words.  
"PLEAASE, Rei-chan? I'm...s-so cold," Usagi threw her hands to Rei's exposed neck and Rei flinched at her coldness. "And your temple is so very big and WARM."  
"Nuh-uh, Usagi. Last time, you spilled an avalanche of steaming MOCHA on my head and carpet, remember?" She crossed her arms.  
"Oh, come on, Rei. It'll be fun. Where's your holiday spirit?" Makoto urged.  
"I don't know. I might have misplaced it when a herd of middle-aged soccermoms trampled me over last week to get to the latest shipment of PlayStation 2 games!" She explaimed.  
"Come on, Pryo," Usagi bent near her ear, "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle allll..."  
Rei lunged for her arm, but Usagi bounded away giggling madly.  
"THE WAY!!!" She screeched from a few yards away.  
Makoto, Minako, and I watched them as they jogged all over the park, sending pidgeons flying every which way. We shrugged and followed behind them. Hopefully the cops were still harboring their own holiday spirits and didn't arrest them for disturbing the peace.  
  
Red-faced and panting, Usagi and Rei returned having given up on chasing eachother due to the freezing temperature. They still nudged eachother with their elbows every once in a while as we ventured down Tokyo's windy sidewalks. Rei finally caved in and said we could stay at the temple for the night, as long as Usagi didn't touch anything liquid and hot.  
Usagi pouted as we passed by Starbucks and sniffed. Rei stuck her nose up and shook her head 'no.'  
Minako, however, did not send a cascade of mocha flying and steered into the cafe, dragging me along for the ride.   
"Minako--Um, do you really need to bring me alo-OUCH!" I yelped as she twisted my arm in an awkward position.  
Makoto and Rei followed, Usagi pouting behind them. She despondently watched as we approached the counter. I felt for her, and vowed to wait until Rei wasn't watching and slip her a hot chocolate.   
"Ahh..warmth," Makoto sighed and sauntered up to the counter.  
I could hear Usagi whispering harshly to me from behind and assumed she was begging for me to do what I already had planned so I merely waved and winked at her.   
Wrong again.  
My frozen face instantly melted as a wave of heated crimson washed over it. It was HIM. Standing in front of ME. Waiting for my ORDER.  
Makoto had finished rattling off her order, making sure that he put extra whipped cream in her hot chocolote and a little cinnamon. She was always paranoid when others prepared food or drinks for her. She kept a watchful eye on the waiter who prepared her bevarage, pretending to be reading an advertisment for buy-four-get-one-free mochas on the wall.  
I sighed of relief when Minako stepped in front of me to place her order. I had a few moments to gather myself.  
Trying to tame my blush, I turned around to look at Usagi. She was smiling widely and winking. Rei eyed her critically, but she also seemed delighted at the situation at hand. I could see her eyes looking him over, and she seemed to recognize him. Lifting her hand, she gave me a thumbs up and smiled.  
I turned around again to avoid their gestures and he was staring back at me.  
His eyes bore into my own, and I wavered beneath their gaze, feeling violated by their intrusion.  
Collecting myself enough to speak, I brought my eyes to the menu as a distraction from their previous travels.  
Minako nudged me and I looked at her. "Weren't you going to *order*?" She whispered. I glared at her and opened my mouth.  
"Um...two hot chocolates...please." I felt relieved that that part went smoothly and watched Minako hand him our combined wad of cash.  
'Now, all I have to do is make it out the door without dropping the tray and-'  
"Haven't I seen you in here before? With that girl over there, right?" I was startled by his voice and jumped, dropping the set of keys I was nervously fiddling with. They clinked to the floor and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.  
Bending over, I gathered myself and my keys, replying as I rose again.  
"Um...yea, we were in here a couple of days ago--the girl was our friend, Usagi." He nodded and I grasped the cups he handed me.  
As our hands brushed he spoke again and I was sure he could hear the pounding of my heart.  
"And do *you* have a name?" His tone was too confident for my liking and I felt intimidated by his self-assurance.  
"Yea, it's...I mean, um..."  
I felt a sharp jab in my ribs.  
"Ami, my name is Ami." 'Thank you, Minako.'  
"And I'm Minako. Please excuse her, she's been studying way too hard lately."   
"MINAKO!" I harshly whispered and pinched her arm.  
"Ow! What did *I* do?" Her whisper's tone rivaled my own.  
I ignored her question and tried to redeem myself. "What's your name?" 'Thank God that came out smoothly.'  
"Zach." He looked amused at our antics and I blushed.  
"That sounds American..are you from there?" 'That's right, Merc, just let him do most of the talking and try not to sound completely moronic.'  
"Yeah, but I grew up mostly in Japan. My mother's Japanese, and my father's American."  
I wasn't quite sure if my ears registered what he was saying, but my *eyes* were registering PLENTY. I begged them to stop admiring his chiseled features, sea-green eyes, and incredibly soft-looking hair, but they just would NOT cooperate!   
"That's cool, *isn't* it, Ami? Well, sorry to run, but our friends will be waiting. Say bye, Ames!" Once I snapped out of my trance I fought the urge to dump the contents of my cup on her head and managed a simple 'Bye' before calmly walking away with her.  
"Maybe I'll see ya around later, Ami?" I turned my head as I walked and smiled gently, "Maybe."  
He returned my smile, and as I (still smiling) twisted my torso back around...'BAM'. I was greeted head on with a face-full of cold, hard...glass. *Ouch*  
'OH-MY-GOD!' My thoughts reeled.  
Embarrassment coursed through my viens and the heat from my insides traveled to my face in a rush of crimson.  
Minako caught me before I could fall. "Ami! Are you OK? Oh, that *musta* hurt!"  
"F-fine." I didn't even bother to turn around to see his reaction and ripped open the door. Cold air rushed to my face but failed to tame the intense blush that stained its entire surface.  
My legs carried me swiftly to a lamp post just out of view of the cafe, and I collapsed against its hard surface.  
I buried my face in my hands. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I can't believe this. Oh, my God."  
"Ami-chan? Are you alright?" Minako gently touched my arm and I tore it away.  
"I can NOT believe I just DID that!"  
"Man, Ames, you sure know how to impress a guy..." Usagi said.   
"Oh, God, help me." I returned my face to my hands.  
"What'd she do?" Makoto inquired, obviously having been too preoccupied with over-seeing order's progress to notice my plunder.   
Minako recapped the events, and Makoto placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.   
"I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I'm sure he didn't see."  
"Yeah, Ames. It'll be OK. I run into things all the time and Mamo-chan doesn't care!" Usagi's attempt to console me was futile and I answered, "Just...let's not talk about it, okay, minna?" I shoved Usagi's forgotten hot chocolate into her hands and ignored Rei's yelp of disapproval.  
'I am such an idiot.' I thought as I avoided colliding with the lamp post as I turned around as well.  
The walk to the temple was mostly consistent of Minako and Usagi's animated conversation of movies to watch as we stopped at each of our houses to pick up the essential items we would need.   
My mind screamed at me at how stupid I made myself look in front of Zach and I relived the scene a thousand times before we reached our destination. 'At least I know his name now--Zach'  
*pause for long 'sigh'*  
Honestly, my being so *infatuated* with another guy kind of joggled my brain. I wasn't sure if I would be ready to begin another relationship. But, of course, there was that vow to myself again. 'I have to go on.'  
Thankfully, the night's events distracted me from my thoughts. Unfortunately, I wouldn't call them *good* distractions.  
Really, what *is* a sleep-over without a nice healthy game of Truth or Dare?  
It's the sleep-over I wished I went to instead of that one!  
  
  
Laughing hysterically after our brief pop-corn war, we all settled down and changed into our pajamas. We took turns in the bathroom and relaxed on our futons. Myself and Makoto shared one, Minako and Usagi shared another and Rei--who said that as the host, she 'deserved her *own* futon'--sat like the Martian princess she was upon her bed.   
"Alright, ladies, you know what time it is." Rei eyed us menacingly.  
"Snack time?"   
"USAGI!"  
Usagi doged a launched pillow and smirked.  
"I know what time it is," Minako smiled, "TRUTH OR DARE!"  
"That's right, Minako. Now, Makoto, tell her what she's won!" Rei explaimed.  
"Well, Minako, I am proud to announce that you win first pick of your *victim*."  
"Heh heh heh...who will it be?" Minako gave each of us a cool stare and finally snapped her head in Rei's direction.  
"Miss Hino, choose your poison. Truth or Dare?"  
"Go ahead, V, dare me," Rei straightened proudly.  
"Ahh...someone's awfully brave tonight." Minako sat up on her knees and thought deeply for a moment.  
"Okay...I've always been kinda curious as to whether Yuuchiro preferred boxers or briefs..."  
"NO! Minako!" Rei looked terrified and we all giggled in anticipation of the rest of the dare.  
"I'm not *done* yet," She sang, "I want you to go into his room, steal a pair of his underwear...PUT THEM OOOON and come back here. You HAVE to put them on in his room, though. We'll be waiting right here."  
"That is SO unfair, Minako!" Rei pouted.  
"Hey, a dare's a dare, and you HAVE to go through with it."  
Rei rose and grunted under her breath, "I'm gonna fry you alive for this, Minako."  
Although Minako said we'd wait for her, we couldn't sit still and had to go watch her during her dare, so we tip-toed outside to his window and peeked over the ledge. There was just enough moonlight to make out her form.  
Rei hesitantly reached for his dresser drawer and jumped when Yuuchiro let out a loud snort. When he rolled over (facing us) and hugged his pillow closer she sighed and opened the drawer cautiously.  
"Oh, Rei, I love it when you hit me like that." Yuuchiro sighed happily in his sleep, and we had quite a rough time suppressing our giggles as Rei looked appalled at his statement.  
Triumphantly, she produced a pair of boxers and didn't bother to take the time to look at them closely, as she frantically slipped them over her own pajama pants.  
We scurried back into the room before she could catch us and made it just in time.  
She strutted in wearing a smug smile and donning a pair of adorable red boxers complete with tiny pictures of a laughing Big Bird spread all over them.  
Our lungs practically burst as we laughed uncontrollably at the sight. Out of no where a camera flashed and Rei stood dumbfounded for a moment before pouncing on Usagi.  
"USAGI! IF YOU DON'T HAND THAT OVER I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, PYRO!" Usagi tossed the camera to Makoto who safely stashed it in her subspace pocket.  
"MAKOTO! YOU TRAITOR!"  
"Hey, it's just to get you back for taking that picture of me hopping around in a that chicken suit in front of Ken's house!"  
Rei sighed defeated and sent Usagi another death glare.  
"Alright, now it's MY turn."  
We held our breaths, sure that it would be Usagi.  
"I should pick Minako for pulling that little stunt, but recent events must be taken into account...ODANGO? Truth or Dare?"  
"U-um...truth!"  
"Wimp..." Rei muttered beneath her breath.  
"Hey, I am NOT a wimp! Go ahead, dare me!"  
"Heh heh heh...gotcha! I knew your ego would get the better of you."  
"Hey! No fair! You tricked me!"  
"All's fair in Truth or Dare," We chorused. Usagi grunted and crossed her arms on her chest.  
"Alright...let's have it, pyro."  
Rei stood up and retrieved the telephone.   
"You have to call Mamoru-san and tell him..." Rei reached over and whispered the rest in her ear and we watched as Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"REI! I can't do that! He'll FREAK!"   
"You have to, Odango; here ya go." She handed her the phone.  
"Fine."  
Her fingers punched the numbers hurriedly and she held the receiver to her ear.  
Rei punched speaker and Usagi glared at her.  
"Hello?" Mamoru's muffled voice answered.  
"Hey, Mamo-chan, did I wake you?"  
"Usako?" We giggled quietly at her blush.  
"Uh...yeah...um, Mamo-chan, I need to tell you s-something."  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
Usagi sent Rei a pleading look and she shook her head as a command to go through with it.  
"Well, the thing is, Mamo-chan...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!"  
I could hear crickets chirping beyond the window during the dead silence the filled the air. We all subconciously held our breaths waiting for the inevitible.  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER?!"  
We collapsed in insane laughter at his rage and Usagi looked about ready to kill Rei who was clutching her stomach.  
After some calming words from Usagi, he settled down enough to listen. Rei's dare wasn't over yet.   
"And, Mamo-chan...the father is...M-motoki."  
*pause*  
"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"  
Usagi fell back at the sudden outburst and quickly told him about the dare.  
"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry! It was all Pyro's idea!"  
After a few more minutes of reassurance and an oh-so-loving "Goodbye" from both of them, she hung up the phone and turned back to Rei.  
"I should kill you for that."  
"Try me," Rei countered.  
Before they could start fighting Makoto reminded Usagi that it was her turn.   
"Alright...Ami-chan, I believe I saw you holding a tape recorder during that conversation." I cowered backward and laughed nervously.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"U-um...tr-"  
"Nuh uh, Merc; you always pick that! You leave me no choice but to enforce the 'Excessive Truth Law' on you."  
"But there is no such th-"  
I stopped as they all glared in my direction.  
"Ugh, FINE. DARE me already."  
I watched in fearful apprehension as the corners of her mouth etched in to a sly grin.  
"This is gonna be *good*." Minako eagerly rubbed her hands together in anticipation of Usagi's dare.   
"OK, Ami-chan, all you have to do is..."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
AHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am SOOOO evil! Yeah, well that's my sorry attempt at a cliff-hanger. Stay tuned fore the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
LuVz,  
AdRiAL  
  
adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dare

HellLoOoOOoO everyone! Here's chapter 4 of "To Go, Please". It's a little shorter...OK it's mega short, but I promise to make up for it next time! I had to get out the whole dare thing and I wanted to do something important that made me cut it short. Please forgive me! :D hehe...enJoY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon OR its characters.  
  
*******TO GO PLEASE*******  
Author: Adrial  
Chapter 4: "The Dare"  
Rating: PG  
*******TO GO PLEASE*******  
  
At times I ask myself what I ever did to the fates to make them despise me so. Honestly, I work dilligently in school, I consider myself an understanding and reliable friend, I even recycle for goodness sake! But, nonetheless, they keep hurtling these bolts of disrupting chaos in my direction.  
Should I send them a fruit basket or something?  
I never will quite figure out why or how I went through with that dare. If there was ever one thing in my life that I could go back and change it would be that moment. But alas, I can not. Damn Fate. Damn Destiny. Damn them all.   
And while I'm on such a role here, damn Usagi, too!  
I guess this is where I should actually describe my horrible "experience."  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Usagi-chan, NO. I can't possibly! Are you insane?!" My hands clung to my hair, pulling at it in frustration.   
"After what happened tonight, you just expect me to waltz over there and do-do THAT?!" I could already imagine the scene.  
"All's fair in Truth or Dare!" They chorused simultaneously, and I threw the covers over my head.  
"Come on, Ami-chan! We've all done it before! It's YOUR turn!" Makoto patted the top of my hidden head. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.  
"Don't be such a baby, Ames! You're acting like Usagi."  
I heard a loud thump and a cry from our firey senshi.  
Giggling, Usagi pounced on to my bed to escape the pillow tossed roughly in her direction.  
"You guys don't understand!" My voice was muffled beneath the light fabric, and I peeked my head out for fresh air.   
"'Course we do, girl! And believe me, we feel for ya."  
"Thanks, Minak-"  
"HOWEVER, as we said, 'All's fair in Truth or Dare', and you HAVE to play fair, so get your gears in rear and let's move out!"  
Normally, I could have corrected her and would have, had the situation...well *not* been the situation.   
"Baka, it's get your REARS in GEAR. I swear, you and Usagi must be sharing a brain." Rei exasperatedly feigned annoyance and giggled when Minako and Usagi crossed their arms across their chests and stuck their noses in the air indignantly at the comment.  
By that time I was silently willing my nerves to relax and collecting my thoughts. There was no way to get out of it. I was stuck--again.   
Reluctantly, I removed myself from the tangle of linens and stood proudly on the cool wooden floor.  
"Alright then, let's get this over with."   
"Wahoo! Go, Ames! I knew you had it in ya! Hey, Makoto, you got that camera? Minako, you got the chalk?" At their affirmative nods Usagi marched out of the room and into the crisp night.  
Rei sighed and Makoto counted down. "Three...Two...One."  
"Gahh! It's SOOO cold out there!" Usagi came bounding back through the door and dove under a stack of blankets.  
We emerged from the shrine 5 minutes later after putting on jeans, sweaters and jackets.  
Mid-walk, I stopped abruptly, causing four disgruntled senshi to collapse like dominos.  
"You guys, do we even know where he *lives*?" My spirits soared at the discovery of our short-coming of essential information and turned back in the direction of the temple.  
"Too bad! I guess we'll *just* have to go back to th-"  
"NOT so fast, Ami-chan. You forget one thing."   
I eyed Rei curiously.   
"I know all. I see all. I *hear* all." Rei twisted her arms in "mysterious" angles around the top of her head, eyes, and ears and landed in a bowing position in front of me.  
At our disbelieving stares, she coughed slightly and reached behind her.  
"OK, so maybe I just happen to have the college's student directory handy..." She produced a blue paper-back booklet and shoved it in my face. "His full name is Straus Zachary. He's in my lit. class."  
I threw her a glare and snatched the book from her grasp. Her smile was smug as I flipped through the pages to find the S's.  
I contemplated telling them he wasn't listed, but quickly realized they wouldn't buy it without checking for themselves.  
'260 Broadview Lane'-he lived near the apartment complex Mamoru lived at. Good thing or bad thing? Who knows.  
Usagi definitetly considered it a good thing and had to be reminded of the task at hand when she began fantasizing openly of a romantic 'moonlight rendezvous' with Mamoru.  
It took nearly fifteen minutes to reach his home and as each second flew by I longed to soar away with them into oblivion. This dare was cruel and unusual punishment.   
Usagi could have the darn tape back. She could have anything she wanted if she would just say I didn't have to go through with this.  
I eyed her silently to see if she held any semblance of sympathy for me.  
She was idly fiddling with a lock of her golden hair and smirked when Rei stumbled over a rock on the sidewalk.  
'No luck there.'  
Minako and Makoto were laughing about something I didn't hear, and I turned my eyes back to the cement.  
'If I just linger back a little from the group, I bet I could slip away and catch a bus back to-'  
"Hold it, ladies! We're heeerrrreeee." Usagi announced and sent a smirk towards me.  
"Heh heh..." was all I could muster.  
"Here ya go." Minako handed me the bag and I grumbled before grabbing it from her hand.  
"Could I have a little privacy, please?"   
"Oh come on, Ami-chan! It's not like you're gonna run around naked or anything," Rei offered. Minako shivered and cowered back.  
"Rei! Don't remind me of our last sleep-over! I still have nightmares!"  
I took that opportunity to quietly open the steel gate and slip through.  
I set the bag down and said a silent prayer before gently opening it. Usagi said something about red being the most romantic color. Whatever.  
Letter by letter I wrote out the words. As each word formed I reminded myself of how incredibly stupid this was, not to mention dangerous for my reputation.  
One glance at my friend's expectant faces and I grudgingly completed my art-work on his drive-way.  
'I wonder if he's sleeping...it's only midnight. I almost wish Usagi had let me find out what undergarment *he* preferred...What?! Are you insane, Ami?'  
I smacked my fore-head and prepared to finish the rest of the dare. I took out the pen from my pocket and scribbled a few words down on a piece of paper. Telling myself that the worst was already over, I trudged over to his front door and placed the folded paper through the door handle.  
Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, I turned to the girls and gave them a thumbs up.   
But, my enthusiastic thumbs wilted like daisies in a storm when I saw their faces--pure shock written across every contour, mouths hanging ajar.  
Knowing what to expect before I even turned around, I dropped my hands to my sides and faced the inevitible once again.  
"Um...Ami? What are you doing at my house?"  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
  
  
Mwahahahhaha! I am SO bad! Another one of those darn cliffies. I hate it for ya! Just so you know, I wrote that chapter off the top of my head so if the ideas suck, I'm sorry! :D  
  
e-mail me with comments! ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
·:::*:::·   
( Y )   
(`°( - - )°´) ---- how cute is that? :D  
¸.-··(¸(" )( ")¸)··-.¸   
*··--··*··--··*··--··*   
-Adrial  
  
adrial_06@yahoo.com  
  
  
F.Y.I.: His last name is American b/c remember I said his dad was American in Ch. 3. 


	5. Chapter 5: To My Aid

****To Go, Please.****  
  
Hello all! This is chap. 5 and it's a little darker so I'm rating it PG13. Brief disturbing scene, but it gets brighter at the end, don't worry! First part's kinda BLAH, but it was necessary so deal with it. :D l8a!  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!   
  
Chapter 5: "To My Aid"   
Rating: PG13  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
  
In that instant my body froze up as if I had unleashed a shine-aqua illusion internally. I was completely helpless, caught, literally, red-handed, and shaking with utter mortification.  
I barely heard him ask the question, and if I had any clue as to how to reply I couldn't have voiced it. My lips were pursed together and I just stood there...staring.  
After what seemed like hours, he repeated the question and cracked the ice sculpture that was my body.  
Heat flowed to my face and my head pounded mercilessly.  
'Oh my gosh--he has no shirt on.'  
'No time for staring, Baka!'  
I felt my lips thaw and knew I had to respond or he'd probably call the police.  
"Uh-I...the thing is-no-you see, it was just a-I didn't mean...what I mean is-" I handle humiliation like Usagi handles pop quizzes.  
I was about to turn and flee to the ends of the earth but at that moment the Gods decided to shed their light on the scene. Better late than never, ne?  
"Ami-chan! You baka, heh heh heh," Makoto rushed to my aid, "I told you not to drink all those wine coolers." She *tsked* motherly, and I managed to glare daggers at her.  
"Sorry about that, er, Zach, is it? Yeah, didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I'll just take my friend," She tugged my arm and pretended to be helping me stand, "And we'll be on our way."  
"Come on, Ames, let's go get you some bread, OK, and maybe some nice hot coffee-UH, NO! Not *coffee* how about some...let's go!" I didn't have time to resist as she slung me around and down the porch steps.   
Humiliation couldn't begin to describe it.  
With another fierce tug, I was dragged off by Makoto, past the chalk message, through the steel gates, and down the sidewalk, all the while hanging on her arm like a rag doll.  
She screeched to a halt as we rounded the corner of his street. The remaining three were staring at their toes, obviously trying not to look at me. I wasn't sure whether to hug Makoto fiercely and thank her a million times over, or freeze her into a Jovian ice sculpture.   
For a long tense moment we all stood silent. Within my brain, my emotions were having a field day. Humilation and anger threatened to exceed their maximum capacities. My eyes were closed tight, and I leaned against the wall of the building we were standing in front of.  
In my stupor, I heaved my body from its resting position and began to walk back to the temple.  
I don't remember the rest of them following or if they even said anything at all. I kept my unblinking gaze on the road before me and just walked.  
My emotions brewed and bubbled turbulently, and had they not been so intensely mind-numbing, I might have acted on them.  
Instantly--or so it seemed--I stood in front of my futon in Rei's room and collapsed on to it with a dull 'Thump'.  
Without thinking, I grabbed a thick pillow, buried my head deep within it and let out a piercing scream/groan that lasted for at least ten seconds before I sucked in a large gulp of air and began breathing heavily.  
"A-Ami-chan? I know it doesn't help anything, but I am *so* sorry. I never should have given you that dare." Usagi's words were thick with regret and sympathy, but in my current state I couldn't register her genuine concern.  
I remained silent and after they all voiced their apologies, the light flicked off, and I heard them crawl into their beds. Our party was over.  
For a while, I desperately fought tears and slipped away into a dreamless state of sleep.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Reluctantly, my eyes cracked open only to snap shut again against the burning light of the sun flooding the room.   
'Last night was a dream. I was only dreaming. Only a dream. Only a dream.'  
I pulled the covers off of my body and crept off the bed and into the bathroom. My hands felt grimy and dirty and when I turned on the faucet to cleanse them I silently wondered where the pinkish-red gunk beneath my finger nails had accumulated from.  
I raised one hand to my face, and the dull scent of chalk wafted to my nose.  
"Ugh, this can *not* be happening to me." I gripped the sink and stared at my jeans and sweat-shirt. It hadn't been a dream. It was never a dream.  
I harshly scrubbed my hands until they were free of filth and reached for my tooth brush.   
Five minutes later, I emerged slightly refreshed and smelled breakfast cooking. All three futons were empty and I could hear muffled voices through the thin walls.  
I changed into my pajama pants feeling the need to be in comfy clothing at the moment.   
'This is going to be a bad day.'  
Padding across the hallway, I followed my nose to the kitchen where Makoto was standing by the stove stirring what would undoubtedly be our breakfast. Rei, Usagi, and Minako were gulping down orange juice and muffins at the kitchen table.  
Everyone froze when they saw me and waited for me to speak.  
"Good morning, Minna-chan," I pulled out a seat and plopped down in it, reaching for a glass of juice.  
'This is what I'll do. I'll just pretend it didn't happen and everything will be OK.'  
"Uh, Ami-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Minako's gentle eyes gazed at me quizzically.  
"Of course I am, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" My smile was transparent and obviously fake because they still eyed me curiously.  
"Rei, could you pass me a muffin, please?" I held out my hand to her but didn't feel the warmth of a blueberry muffin in my palm.  
"Ami-chan, I know what you're doing, and bottling it all up is not going to change anything," Rei stared at me intently.  
'Why does she have to be psychic?'  
I managed a sunny smile and replied, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Rei."  
"Ami-chan, come on. We know you're upset, and we want to help, even because we know we're to blame," Usagi said.  
"Usagi, what do you mean *we*? It was YOUR stupid dare!" Rei glared at her over her OJ.  
"You guys, come on. I'm not angry with anyone. Usagi couldn't have known it would have turned out like that, and I have to deal with the humiliation on my own. Right now I am choosing to *ignore* it. Now, dear friends, after all you have done for me in the past 10 hours all I am asking for is a MUFFIN. IS THAT TOO MUCH?!" Unbeknownst to myself, my words had escalated in volume and by the time I reached 'MUFFIN' I was steaming red and gripping the edges of the table.  
Rei obligingly fulfilled my request, and I roughly tore it up, placing a few pieces in my mouth but leaving most on the table.   
With a loud 'CLUNK' my head fell to the table, and I covered it with my arms.  
Minako reached over and began rubbing my back comfortingly, and I just lay there, silent.  
Eventually, I rose and thanked them for worrying about me. I accepted their profuse apologies and said I needed to go home to think some more. Gathering my things, I hugged them all goodbye and descended Hiwaka's steps hurriedly.  
  
  
My shaking hands fumbled with my keys to unlock the door, and I tore into my apartment. I ripped off my book bag and plopped on the couch. After a few comforting hours of soap operas--which I never watch--I climbed into my bed. Somehow watching the over dramatic display of emotions on "All My Children" eased the raging storm of feelings swirling in my head.  
  
  
Groggily, I flipped over in my bed and curled deeper into the cave of warmth I had created in my sleep. A blanket of soft pinkish-orange light fell across my bedroom indicating the sun's retreat beneath the horizon.   
I longed to sleep for another hour or so and would have had my stomach not voiced its protests of emptiness rather rambunctiously. I let out a tired yawn and stretched my arms above my head eyeing my pajama bottoms.  
'I walked home like this?!' In my self-pity party in front of the T.V. I had failed to notice my powder blue PJ's.  
  
Sighing, I flipped on the light and combed out the mangled mop of blue that was my hair. My ears registered the distant sounds of water running and pots clinking.  
'Mom's home.'  
I grabbed a sweatshirt--now aware of the mild chill permeating throughout our apartment--and slipped it on while walking towards the kitchen.  
"Hey, Mom, you're home early tonight, ne?" I sat on a stool at our counter and folded my arms, smiling at her.  
"Hai, my patient canceled on me so I have the night off. How was your sleep-over, sweet-heart?" She untied her apron and wiped a colony of suds off of her cheek.  
My insides deflated as I remembered the events of the previous night. I forced a grin and swallowed the pang of remorse.  
"It was--eventful, to say the least, but fun, too."  
I stood up and curiously sniffed at a pot on the stove. My mother wasn't exactly Martha Stewart, but at least she tried.   
"I promise it's edible, dear--just some curry and rice."  
She chuckled slightly and wrapped me in a one-armed hug.   
"I think I'm going to eat and then go for a walk, Mom. That OK?" I spooned a generous amount of food on my plate and retrieved some chopsticks.   
"Sure, hon, just be back before it's too late. The last thing I need is to see my daughter on the missing persons list."  
I knew she was only joking, but she failed to hide the brief flash of worry that crossed over her eyes.  
"Mom, don't worry. I'm a big girl now." She patted my head softly and kissed my cheek, exiting the room.  
I practically inhaled my meal and paused to wonder if Usagi could have finished that quickly. 'I do NOT think I want to challenge Usagi, The Human Garbage Disposal, to an eating contest.'  
After changing into a pair of light flared blue-jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, I said bye to my mother and grabbed my jacket and shoes before trudging out the door.  
By the time I emerged from our building the sky was splashed with hues of corn-flower blue and a shadow of the sun's 12 hour stay in the sky lingered beneath a thick cluster of slightly gray clouds. By my fifth step the street lights flickered to life.  
Not really following any particular path, I rounded a corner and headed in the direction of the college. Half-way there, I decided to visit the library and check out a book on Sir Isac Newton for my physics exam. Three more weeks and five exams remained until winter break arrived.   
I could see the stone steps that would lead me into a vast sea of literature but stopped dead in my tracks at the eerie silence that filled the air.  
My hand automatically reached for my henshin pen, and my senses were alert, ready to do battle with any youma lurking about.   
My steps were soft and steady, as I tried to remain calm and collected in case any pedestrians happened to appear and question the odd girl walking around like Jackie Chan.  
Unfortunately, my eyes fell upon the ever-present Starbucks across the street, and I couldn't help but crane my neck to catch a glimpse of the person at the counter.  
'I have to talk to him and explain last night, no matter how mortif-mmf' Hard hands grabbed my face and pulled me backwards roughly. I didn't have time to register what was even occurring before another pair of hands twisted my arms backward and dragged me away.   
My lungs burned and with every attempt to scream or release my arms from the foreign hands that held them, shots of pain attacked my body.   
I inhaled sharply when the hand covering my nose and mouth shifted and grabbed my neck loosely. Immediately, I wished he hadn't taken his hand from my nose as an indescribably disgusting and foreign stench filled my nostrils.   
I kicked for a while until they anchored my legs, too.  
"Now, now, pretty little girl, we don't want you to get hurt," His sinister voice filled my ears and I shook with fear.   
"Let me go!" I writhed in their hold and he softly traced a line across my neck with a knife.  
"Don't move, bitch, or you'll be feeling more than me inside you!" His words caused my adrenaline to pump in over-drive and I silently prayed for help, hoping that my telepathic message would reach the senshi in time.  
His hands felt for my pant's zipper and I tried to kick away. I recognized the alley we were in from having transformed in it before, but transforming would be impossible with my henshin pen being currently tucked in my pocket out of reach.  
I could hear the tell-tale sound of a 'ziiip' and tears trickled down my cheeks. A hand muffled my screams once again as he fingered the hem-line of my underwear. One of the two men felt around my shirt and lifted it up with his grimy hands. My insides churned and threatened to regurgitate a load of curry. Pure, utter disgust coursed through every nerve and fiber of my being. My back shivered as it came in contact with the icy coolness of a brick wall.  
'Please, God, help me.'  
I heard him undo his pants and he rubbed against me. I could feel hands on my chest and I writhed with all my might.  
I stopped my futile attempts and tried to find an opening to attack. It came when the man had to shed his pants and released his hold slightly on my right leg. With all my might I jammed it into his exposed groin and grunted as it hit its intended target, and he moaned loudly in shock and pain.   
I wasn't out of danger yet, and his partner griped my arms harder and cursed at me. He pinned my legs with his own. His towering form intimidated me, and I cowered back as he raised the knife to my neck again.  
The victim of my knee rose and punched me viciously across my left cheek. The agonizing pain and torment sent me into mild shock, and I was close to fainting.  
As I reached the brink of unconsciousness, I tasted blood in my mouth and let my head go limp. I could feel him advancing on me. 'Please...'  
"Ah...that's better, now we'll let Myo-"  
  
Fearing the worst, I felt his hands move and loud grunts. I thought for a moment that he had entered my body and I was too delirious to feel it.  
When my arms were let go and my legs unpinned, I knew something had either gone terribly wrong or extremely right. I opened my clamped eyes and saw a mass of arms and legs, kicking and punching. I could make out the top of one of the heads through the blur of flailing body parts.   
'Blonde.'   
My arms were throbbing madly, but the pain on my face practically tripled that amount.   
I stood, gaping at the scene before me. I knew I had to help somehow; my attackers were quickly gaining the upper hand. I forced my body to forget the throbbing pain and searched for a weapon. My eyes landed on a discarded load of garbage, and I rummaged for anything to use as a weapon. I retrieved a large metal box of some sort and advanced.  
Armed, I thrust it at the man responsible for the throbbing of my face and with every ounce of strength, brought it down on his neck. His hold on Zach's arms was released and he wriggled out of his grasp to face the other man.  
I slid down the wall of the alley where only minutes before I had been brutally assaulted and nearly raped. My hands numbly pulled up my fallen jeans and zipped them while Zach finished off the second man with mild difficulty.  
Disheveled, panting, and bleeding slightly, Zach knelt by my side and reached for my arm. I stared at him for a moment, letting the river of salty tears steadily descend my cheeks and splatter on the ground.  
He gently touched my unharmed cheek and I fell against his chest, sobbing out my pain. My lips formed 'thank you' a million times, but they came out muffled and broken.   
My senses felt a burn within my heart, and before I could ponder it, he moved to stand, raising my with him.  
"Ami, are you OK?" As he stood there dirty and lip bleeding, I gazed at him, taking in his presence and thanking God for answering my plea yet again. His left hand gripped his right shoulder, and his teeth gritted in pain. I gasped and touched it with my own. He merely shrugged and told me it was nothing.  
I sniffled and wiped my face, careful of my bruised and bleeding cheek. When he asked if I was alright again, I nodded shakily. Swirls of black were invading my vision, and the pain of my cheek became unbearable.  
"I-I'm fi-," Was all I got out before I fainted, going limp against his body.  
  
  
Gentle beeps filled my ears, awaking me from a restless slumber. I inhaled sharply and stale air filled my lungs, tasting mildly of medicine and anesthetics.  
'Hospital...I'm in the hospital. Why?'  
Scene by scene, my attack came charging back at me, filling my vision, and I clamped my eyes shut, trying to block them out.  
As they passed, I gazed at my surroundings. A stirring form near my bed drew my attention and I took in the sight of my mother. Stains of tears covered her cheeks and she held a wad of tissue in her hand.   
My voice cracked as I spoke, "M-mom."  
She bolted up from her half-sleeping state and rushed to my side.  
"Oh, Ami, dear! I was so worried, are you OK? I'm so sorry, Ami-chan. I knew I shouldn't have let you go--oh, my precious baby girl," She fought the tears as they spilled over her lids and I shed my own.  
Her hand gently brushed my good cheek.  
"Mom...it was so horrible...th-they wouldn't let me go and I *tried*, Mom, I did--they just..wouldn't let me..go," I dissolved into tears in her arms, ignoring the throbbing in my face.  
After a few minutes, my tears subsided and I was able to breathe evenly.  
"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped them. If it hadn't been for that boy-"   
'Zach.' I remembered him holding me...his bleeding lip and shoulder...and his eyes--so worried.  
"Where is he? Where'd he go?" I twisted my head painfully and looked around the room. Empty.  
"Don't worry, darling, he's alright. The doctor had to stitch up his lower lip, and bandage his shoulder--it was only twisted--but he'll be just fine." She stroked my hair.  
"Can I see him? I need to see him, Mom."   
"I'll send him in, Ami-chan. Are you sure you're up for visitors? You really need to rest after s-something like..." She wiped her eyes harshly.  
"Mom, I'm OK, really," I lied. I wasn't okay. I was beaten, tired, terrified of what happened, and aching with the need to see Zach.  
She gazed at me intensely for a moment.   
"Alright, sweet-heart, but not for more than 10 minutes. I want you to get plenty of rest."  
With one more long glance at me and a slight squeeze of my hand, she departed and seconds later his form filled the doorway.  
"Ami..." He let my name linger in the air and slowly walked to my bedside.  
"Zach...thank you--for saving me." My cheeks flushed and I looked away timidly.  
"Ami, I-I couldn't have let them hurt you. I *wouldn't* let them hurt you," He grasped my hand, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.  
My eyes met his in an intense gaze.  
"H-how did you know?"   
"Well...actually, I had gotten off of work and was walking home. I felt something...I don't know, something tugged at my mind. I passed the library and heard a sound; it was like a grunt," He paused to wipe a tear from my face.  
"Then I saw you...pinned down by two bastards against the wall," His eyes filled with fury and he turned from me.  
"If I could have I would have killed their sorry asses for doing that to you, Ami. You didn't deserve that, no one deserves to go through that. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner," His gaze fell to my swollen cheek.  
I grasped his hand tighter. "You got there, Zach, and that is what matters. I owe you everything for saving me from them."  
"You owe me nothing. Knowing you're safe is enough for me," He smiled--a smile I instantly melted at.  
Crimson drowned the regular coloring of my face and my heart sped up considerably.  
"How's your shoulder doing?"   
He fingered it slightly and flinched, "It hurts like hell, actually," His rich chuckle danced with my soft laughter in the air before dissolving into an uneasy silence.  
"I better go now. You're probably dying to go to sleep."  
As much as every nerve in my body begged for him to stay, I had to admit that I was fighting a losing battle against consciousness. "Yea..." I returned his grin as much as my throbbing cheek would allow.  
"Um, just one more thing, Ami-chan." His tone was smug.  
I nodded, urging him to go on.  
"What kind of beans do you prefer?"  
'Huh?' Instantly, I realized his meaning and gasped, feeling the ever-present flush flood my features.  
His soft chuckle lingered in the air after he disappeared from the door frame.  
The image of my message on his driveway floated in front of my eyes.  
  
  
'YOU CAN GRIND MY BEANS ANYTIME, COFFEE BOY!'  
  
  
'Ugh.'  
I fell back on my bed but couldn't contain a stream of giggles caused by the mere stupidity of the words on his driveway and the feeling of having finally talked to him. Although, it only took a near-rape and a soft-ball sized lump on my face to get there.  
"Godd-what if I have to break my leg for him to kiss me?"  
"What was that, dear?" My mother had just re-entered my room.  
"Nothing, Mom."  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
La dee da! There ya go! I started this chapter and was extremely disappointed at the beginning, but I'm not gonna fix it b/c it had to be there. Hope ya liked it. Now that we have CONTACT I can finally get to the good parts! I bet you're DYING to know where the senshi were when she sent them that message, huh? Heh heh heh...stay tuned!   
  
COMMENTS PLEASE!  
  
adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

Hey! Here's chapter 6, hope ya like it!   
  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.   
  
  
*****TO GO PLEASE******  
Chapter 6: "Girl Talk"  
Author: Adrial  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
*****TO GO PLEASE******  
  
  
  
  
Rough hands grabbed my body, pulling me into darkness. My mouth hung open in a silent scream as I tried to run in the opposite direction. They wrenched me backward again and I lay limp with exhaustion. A voice plead with me to try to escape but before I could see the owner's face I was swept beneath a current of inky blackness.   
  
  
Panting and drenched in clammy perspiration, I leapt from my laying position and twisted my head around the room violently, searching for a shadow--a form of some kind.   
My eyes filled with fearful tears and I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I had to get out of the room.  
Scurrying to pull back the thin covers, I unsteadily stumbled towards the door and cracked it open. Darting my eyes around, I searched for a familiar face and found it in my mother. She stood at a counter, tired eyes gazing at a stack of papers. I uttered her name softly, and she turned to me, startled.  
"Ami-chan! What are you doing up? What's the matter, dear?" She reached to pull me into her arms and I could not protest their warmth for I felt so utterly frozen with fear.  
She steered me back into my room, which surprisingly no longer felt quite as small to me with her there.  
She rocked me back-and-forth on the bed, and I allowed myself to weep softly like a child for a few minutes.   
Her soft words of comfort hushed my sobs, and I fell back onto the bed and under the covers once again.  
"Mom...it was a dream. I felt them--all over me. They were pulling me and I couldn't stop them."  
Tears spilled from my distraught eyes unchecked and my mother's soft hands wiped them away.  
"Oh, Ami-chan, it's all over now. They can't get you anymore."   
My eyes fell shut and I asked her to stay with me until I fell asleep once again. She pulled a chair to my bedside and held my hand as a dreamless slumber claimed my body.  
  
  
I awoke hours later to daylight streaming through the window. The blinking clock next to my bed read 9:17AM and I let out a painful yawn, wincing as my cheek protested at the wide movement.  
My mother was setting out some clothing on a desk and she turned to me.  
"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?"   
I smiled weakly and sat up.  
"Better. Can we go home now, Mom?" I realized how uncomfortable I felt in the paper-thin hospital dress and stale aired room.  
"Hai, I brought you some clothes to change into. They're over on the desk and when you've finished I believe there are four extremely anxious young women about to beat down the door to see you."  
A giggled softly and accepted the bundle she handed me. After she closed the door, I pulled on the jeans and shirt and reached for my jacket and shoes.  
I expected a stampede and was not disappointed as I cracked open the door and walked a few paces toward the waiting area.  
"AMI-CHAN!" Multiplied four times by my friends, my name boomed throughout the hall and I couldn't help but laugh.   
They surrounded me in a huge hug and words of comfort flowed from their mouths at a 100 mph.  
I got the general idea from their hurried voices and assured them that I was all right, just tired.  
Makoto's eyes landed on my swollen cheek and she pounded her fist in her hand.  
"Ami-chan, if they would have let me get at those jerks I would have fried their asses a long time ago."  
I contemplated whether or not to agree with her, but decided that I didn't need one of my best friends behind bars for assault.  
"Thanks, Mako-chan, but I'm pretty sure they've been roughed up quite a bit already," They eyed me curiously and I realized that they probably didn't know who saved me.  
"Who exactly is responsible for that, Ami-chan?" Usagi began to smile, probably already guessing the answer.  
I blushed slightly, "Z-Zach."  
A chorus of "Oooh's!" sounded and Minako nudged me.  
"So, coffee boy to the rescue, huh?"  
I chose to ignore that.  
"Look, I'll fill you guys in later, but before we leave, I have to ask you a question," Ceasing their giggling and nudging, they looked at me.  
"Yeah, Ami-chan?"  
"Well, during my...attack...I sent you guys a telepathic message telling you that I needed help. Where were you?"  
I waited for their answer and watched looks of surprise flash over their faces followed closely by understanding.  
"Why don't we wait until we're *alone* to talk about it, Ames?" Rei gazed around at the busy people milling around us and I understood that it had something to do with Senshi business. I nodded and let them lead me to the door. My mother wrapped up her paper work and joined us.  
  
  
I said 'bye to them once we got outside and promised to meet them at 8:00 at the temple to talk that night.  
My mother and I spent the day going over the painful experience of the previous night and I felt considerably better after talking about it with her. We finally connected on a level that had nothing to do with my being a senshi. Our conversation ended with an explanation of the "cute boy" who saved me, and how I knew him.   
A few awkward pauses and heavy blushing later, and we finally decided to order out instead of cooking.  
My mother insisted on driving me to the temple, and I wasn't exactly going to say no after what happened.  
I bid her goodbye and walked up the steps, anxious to find out what had happened while I was pinned to a wall.  
  
  
I walked through the door and removed my shoes and jacket, welcoming the sudden warmth.  
"Rei-chan? You here?" I called out to the empty room.  
"Yeah, Ames, we're in my room!" I followed her voice and walked to her bedroom where all four of them looked to be in deep discussion about something.  
"Hey, minna." I smiled at them.  
"Hey, Ami-chan! Come and sit down," Usagi patted a cushion and I plopped down on it, relaxing in the familiar presence of my closest friends.  
"So, you guys, what's up? What happened yesterday."  
Rei lead the explanation.  
"We were in downtown Tokyo fighting a gang of youma. And it wasn't your everyday run-of-the-mill youma, either. It was like...SUPER youma," They winced in remembrance of the battle.  
I gasped, "What happened, minna? Are you all OK?" I bit back the anger at having not been able to be there to help.  
"Well, we did OK, but Usagi has one hell of bruise on her thigh, and Minako barely missed being turned into a pile of Venusian ashes."   
Usagi gently rubbed her thigh and winced slightly.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, guys," I looked down at my hands.  
"Oh, no, Ami-chan! Don't be! We handled them. You shouldn't be thinking about that anyway. We should be worried about *you*," Usagi gathered me in a hug and looked at me as her eyes slightly filled with moisture.  
"We should have been there for you, Ami-chan. I don't know why we couldn't get your message. Maybe the youma interfered with our thoughts or something," Makoto took my hand and offered a look of regret.  
"Thanks, Minna-chan."   
We talked for about an hour, similar to my mother's and my talk earlier, and I felt even better after that, although I blushed a LOT more during their talk.   
"Well, at least we know that Zach has it *bad* for our little Ami-chan," Minako smiled deviously.  
As if on cue, I blushed deeply and denied the comment.  
"He does not, he just did what any other decent person would have done."  
"Uh huh, sure," Minako waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought.  
Desperate to change the subject, I turned to Rei.  
"So...uh, Rei, how's the concert thing going? Five more days," I watched as she smiled energetically as if harboring a secret.  
"Well...actually there's been a little change in plans. My manager turned it into a ball/talent competition and decided to move it up three weeks," She clapped her hands together in excitment,"and there are going to be three more acts performing. Whoever wins gets a record deal with JaZz Records!"  
Usagi bounced like a little child in her enthusiasm.  
"Oh, great! I know you'll win, Rei-chan! It'll be like prom all over again! I *have* to invite Mamo-chan."   
We all involuntarily groaned at her mention of our senior prom. Not only had Minako been beaten for prom queen by Bethany Brooks, the reigning silicon queen of Juuban High, but we had all been dateless, minus Usagi, due to a rather nasty onslaught of youma attacks that began three months prior, leaving little time to search and locate a suitable male to accompany us.  
Minako left the room saying she needed a 'moment to herself', and Makoto's face screwed up in disgust at remembrance of her dateless night.  
"Usagi-baka!" Rei screeched.  
Usagi pouted, "What? What'd I say wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Come ON, Mina-chan! How long does it take for you to try on a dress?" Rei stomped her foot and crossed her arms against her chest.  
"I wouldn't talk, Rei-chan! Wasn't it YOU who had to twirl in front of the mirror for 10 minutes before you decided if that red dress made your butt look too big?" Minako emerged from the dressing room and giggled triumphantly at Rei's indignant 'huff'.  
  
"Come on you guys, we still have a million other places to go!" I grabbed their arms and tugged them out of the store, Makoto and Usagi in tow.  
"Ami-chan, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? You used to say that shopping was a waste of time and brain cells," Makoto stared at me curiously.  
"Hey look, she's blushing," Usagi pointed at my extremely UN-flushed cheeks, "Picturing Zach naked, eh?" She 'tsked' disapprovingly, "Now, now, Ami-chan. It's not healthy to--"  
"USAGI!" I slapped her hand away, "I am *not* blushing, for one, and I am not picturing ANYONE naked right now either!"'  
*cricket*  
Rei laughed nervously and lightly shoved me past a gawking sales clerk and several customers with raised eyebrows.  
"Come on, Ami-chan, that's a good girl. You really must remember to take your medicine before you leave the house," She said through smiling teeth.  
Usagi snickered behind us and hung up the dress she had been eyeing, quickly following us out of the store.  
Minako and Makoto appeared having just returned from a neighboring shop and Minako sighed in defeat.   
We'd been shopping since 12:00, and it was almost 3:00 by the time one of us even made a purchase. Makoto chose a flowing strapless gown made of a rosy pink color after Usagi badgered her to give up her traditional green. Makoto did admit that she loved the color, though, and bought it.   
Well, that was an hour and about two thousand dresses ago, and Minako, Rei, Usagi, and I still hadn't found *the* dress.  
I took a few moments to collect myself before entering another store. Makoto and Minako eyed the passerbys staring at me curiously, but shrugged it off and followed behind us.  
The next shop we entered was small and smelled lightly of woman's cologne and cinnamon. While Usagi fished through a rack, I looked at the window displays.  
After a period of about ten minutes, Rei exclaimed from across the store, "Minna-chan! I found it! It's so perfect!"   
We rushed to her side and admired the gown she selected. Rei was being extra picky since she'd be showing off for the record company and had to look 100% phenomenal.  
"Oh, Rei, it's so gorgeous!" Usagi let the sleek fabric slip through her fingers.  
The gown, scarlet-pink hued, flowed over her skin like water. Either side's hem overlapped eachother, letting the pink shiffon lining diagonally cross from just below her hips to the bottom where it flowed fully. Her tan leg peeked out from beneath the deep dip created by the layering fabric.  
Minako gasped and made Rei twirl around until she was dizzy in order for her to get the 'full effect.'   
I let my eyes wander, and haulted as a sales clerk caught my eye. Her silver hair twisted in a loose bun at the nape of her nape framed her glowing face, and her clear gray-blue eyes smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but return her gesture and raise an eyebrow as she held up a finger signaling for me to wait a moment. Her smiling face disappeared behind a wall of garments, and I laughed as a few flew into the air behind her.   
She emerged, hair slightly messed, a few moments latter, and gestured for me to join her.   
I set down my armful of gowns and wandered over to her. She nudged her glasses up on her nose, and I instantly felt comfortable in her presence.   
"I couldn't help but noticing, dear..." She looked at her arms once more and then back at me, "But..."  
She reached below her and produced a package. When I curiously eyed it, not really knowing what to do, she placed it in my arms.  
"Open it," She smiled widely, "I have a feeling it might be just what you're looking for."   
As I hesitantly unfolded the brown paper, she beamed at me.   
The gown flowed from the package in waves of silver-white and blue. She removed the rest of the paper and held it out in order for me to take in its full beauty.  
"Oh..." I fell in love with it at first sight. The strapless gown, silvering blue in color, flowed out at the waist like a waterfall. Diagonally, a solid light blue section ended A symmetrically, while the translucent powder-blue material flowed out beneath it to the ankle. She handed it to me and produced a pair of matching evening gloves.  
I covered my mouth with one hand and stared for a moment.  
"Please say you will take it," She placed the gloves on top of the gown in my arms.  
"I-I...couldn't possibly afford this," The realization hit me like a bucket of ice water, destroying any hopes I had to own the remarkable gown she so kindly offered me. True, my mother made enough in one day to pay for twelve of the same gown, but I decided when I first began working that I would purchase items that weren't essential independently, that included ball gowns.   
"I am sure we could work something out," She urged, "I have been waiting to find the perfect young woman for this gown for so long...and you, dear, are a perfect match."  
I swallowed, and weighed my options. Ultimately, the gown won out.  
"H-How much?" I asked, fearing her answer.  
"One dollar," She promptly replied, already walking over to the cash register to re-package it.  
"Excuse me, ma'am? I don't believe I hear-"  
"That will be one dollar, dear," She repeated, extending her palm.  
I shook my head slightly, rummaging through my purse of a loose bill and handed it to her.  
She smiled brightly as I took the gown from her, "I hope it brings you as much happiness as it did me."  
I opened my mouth the thank her profusely, but she held up a hand for silence.  
"I know, dear, I know."  
A smile crept up on my face slowly, and I grasped her hand warmly before leaving.  
'So strange...' I thought as I left the store with my friends.  
Usagi and Minako purchased their dresses there as well. Usagi's was a deep silver halter gown that played off her silver-blonde hair and soft blue eyes fabulously. Minako chose a golden strap-y dress that clung to her curvacious body like a second skin yet managed to look sophisticated and elegant.   
The gawked as I retold my story, and drooled over my gown as I opened the box to show them.  
One more stop for shoes and we would be done. As we chatted on our way to the nearest shoe store, I alternated arms to carry my box, and my mind wandered back to the old woman in the store and the gown in my arms.  
Before I knew what was happening, I bumped hard against Usagi who'd stopped to admire a litter of puppies through a pet shop window and fell forward. I could see Usagi trying to grab for me like it was in slow motion and waited for the tiled floor to connect with my still sore cheek.  
  
Honestly, like that would happen to me! I just had to fall into someone's arms. Do I even need to say who it was?  
  
"Nice to see you again, Ami-chan," I didn't have to turn my head to see the snickering going on behind my back.   
'I can't believe I did that...man, does he work out? Oh...muscles--wait, where am I again? Oh yeah, in his ARMS...'  
"Heh heh, sorry about that," I sent a glare to Usagi who was acting as if she purposely made me fall.  
He bent over to pick up my bag and behind him Rei was mouthing 'Ask him out!' and waving her arms frantically.  
My head shook 'No.' so fast that I gave myself a head-ache, and mouthed 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!'  
She nodded.  
I shook my head again.  
"No, what?" I didn't even see that he had risen again and was holding out my package to me.  
"Oh, um...No--um.."  
"Ami-chan, you little klutz! What did I tell you about bumping in to cute guys to get dates?"  
"Minako!" I would have jumped at her had he not spoken again.  
"Nice to see you again, Minako. Hey, Rei," He smiled affably, and I almost fell over.  
"Hey, Zach," Rei stopped for a moment and looked to be thinking about something.  
"*Hey* Zach, I was meaning to ask you something."  
I knew what she was up to and I stepped behind him shaking my head again. She ignored me, of course.  
"What's up?" He turned to her.  
"Well, I told you about that talent thing I'm going to be in right? Well it's going to be in about three weeks, and I'm sure that Ami *ouch!*," I nudged her harshly and feigned innocence, "Right, well it'd be great if you could come and sorta cheer me on."   
Zach's eyes flew to me for a fleeting moment before returning to hers, "Sure, Rei, I'd love to come."   
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Zach?" Makoto was eyeing them like a hungry lioness ready to pounce. I hadn't even noticed his three companions.  
"Oh, yeah, these are some of my friends--Matt, Jason, and Kyle. Guys, this is Ami, Rei, Usagi, Minako, and...I never did get your--"   
"Makoto." Makoto supplied eagerly.  
"Right, Makoto."   
"You guys can come, too, if you'd like. It's a black-tie kind of thing, though," Rei was staring at Jason who was eyeing her openly.   
"What do you think you're looking at?" She spat. Jason looked startled and lightly blushed.  
His friends chuckled behind him, and he glared in their direction.  
"Well, I guess we'll see you Friday. Bye, guys--nice meeting you," Usagi smiled widely and turned to Minako and Makoto.   
I was relieved to be getting out of the awkward situation.  
"Bye, Ami-chan," Zach smiled again.  
'Stop staring, stupid!'  
'I can't help it, big mouth!'  
'Well, get a tissue, you're drooling on the floor!'  
'ugh.'  
"Bye, Zach, see you Friday," I tucked my box beneath my arm and followed Rei and Usagi who were trying to tear Minako and Makoto away from Kyle and Matt. The movie we planned on seeing started in ten minutes and Usagi insisted on raiding the over priced concession stands beforehand.  
  
  
"Man, that Matt guy was SO hot!"   
"Shut up, Makoto! The movie's gonna start!"  
"Be quiet, Rei. You know you thought Jason was cute."  
"Did not! He was gawking at me!"  
"Wasn't Kyle's smile so adorable when he laughed at Zach and Ami?"  
"Stop hogging all the pop-corn, Rei-chan!"  
"What do *mean* Zach and Ami?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Get off me, Odango!"  
"Enlighten me."  
"You two were gaping like love-sick puppies."  
"I was not gaping!"  
"Were too."  
"Was not!"  
Minako threw a handful of pop corn at my head and I returned the favor.  
"Do you guys mind? Some people are trying to actually *watch* the movie.  
A brown-haired head turned to face us, and we silmultaneously gasped. I recognized him as Zach's friend, Matt. I hadn't even realized that they had walked in behind us!  
Kyle turned around as well, smiling at Minako.  
"So you think I'm adorable?"  
I took a moment to laugh at Minako's surprised face and blush.  
"Hey, Makoto thinks I'm hot."  
Makoto sunk back in her seat and hid behind her bag of pop-corn.  
"Eavesdroppers," Usagi muttered.  
"Well it's not that hard when you're practically yelling," Jason had joined the conversation now.  
"Hey, Rei, do you think I'm cute, too?" He made a baby face and laughed when she huffed and turned her head to the screen.  
"Jerk," I heard her mumble.  
"You know you like it," was his response.  
I took the opportunity to excuse myself to go to the bathroom before anyone brought up the 'Zach and Ami love-sick puppy' thing.  
  
I ran cool water and splashed my face. I looked at my cheek and saw that the color was returning to normal. It was still slightly murky blue-black, though.   
Dabbing on some concealer and a new layer of lip gloss, I quickly brushed my hair and exited.  
I was only half-surprised that Zach was waiting for me.  
"Hey," It was the only thing I had to say at the moment.  
"Hey," His lips formed a light laugh and I noticed that his lower lip was healing nicely.  
"Your lip looks a lot better."   
'Well, that was lame.'  
"Yeah, so does your cheek...um, how are you feeling?" His gaze was concerned.  
"Um..I feel a lot better, actually. Thanks," I was feeling a bit flustered at the feelings that seemed to surface when he was around.  
"Look, Ami, there's this...this ice-skating thing that the guys and I are going to tomorrow night--My dad's sponsoring this annual charity for foster kids thing, and well...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me? I mean..er, us?" His wavering smile indicated his nervousness and I felt relieved that he was nervous, too.  
'He's asking you out, dummy! Say something already!'  
'Shut up, I'm getting there!'  
"Sure, that sounds like fun." 'Phew...I can't believe he asked me out! Well...sort of, anyway.'  
He gave a small sigh of relief and smiled widely. In the dim lighting his eyes glimmered misty blue-green.   
"Great, you can invite the other girls, too. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind," He winked, "And you can meet us at Juuban lake at 6:00. Is that okay?"  
The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering in over-drive, and I knew that if I didn't stop looking at him soon I'd either jump him or faint. Thankfully, they tamed themselves long enough for me to nod my consent. No way would I trust myself to actually speak any more than necessary under these circumstances.   
We shared a smile, and he gestured towards the theater door.  
As we walked, I resisted the urge to reach for his extremely inviting hand and kept my gaze on the carpet.  
After we were seated in our respective rows, I waited for my friends to begin their barrage of questions, but when they didn't I cocked an eyebrow in their direction.  
  
  
"C'mon, Rei, you know you think I'm cute, admit it already!"  
"Look, you pompous ass hole, if you don't leave me alone I will *make* you."  
"I'm going to take that as a yes."  
"Ugh!"  
  
"So, Minako, which smile was the adorable one?" Kevin was alternating different smiles.  
"This one? No, this one?"  
Minako giggled.  
"What?"  
"You have pop-corn in your hair."  
His lips curved into a small grin, and he removed the food from his light blonde locks.  
"That one."  
"Huh?"  
"That's the smile that's adorable."  
I watched his grin widen and he turned back around.  
  
"You know Makoto, I'm flattered that you think I'm hot, really, I am, but I believe you beat me by a long-shot in that category."  
"Tell me, Matt, are you always this cheesy?"  
"Only if you like cheesy guys."  
"I'm starting to."  
Makoto blushed lightly and Matt grinned.  
  
Usagi's eyes were planted on the screen, obviously having given up on them and becoming thoroughly engrossed in the film.  
I'd forgotten what we were watching a long time ago. My heart fluttered in my chest when Zach turned around and smiled at me.  
He nodded in the direction of our friends and we shared a laugh.   
I was too busy anticipating tomorrow night to think about anything else at the moment--except for maybe his smile...and his eyes...and his PERFECT hair, and how his arms felt around me...  
  
*sigh*  
  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN. hehe, I had fun writing that last part there. :D That chapter is a lot longer than my others and I am kinda proud of it. I hope you guys liked it!   
  
next chapter's gonna be about the ice-skating thingie and possibly the ball/talent show thing. Oh, I'm gonna start putting some fight scenes in there, too. I have much in store for Miss Mizuno at this point.  
  
ja ne!  
  
--Adrial  
  
e-mail me! ;D adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 7: A Wink and a Kiss

****TO GO, PLEASE****  
Chapter 7: A Wink and a Kiss  
Rating: PG  
Author: Adrial  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
****TO GO, PLEASE****  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
  
  
"They did say six, right?" Minako peered through the dense crowd of skaters in search of Zach and his crew.  
"Yeah, we're probably early or something," I tried to control my eyes from anxiously searching through the mass of people as well.  
Usagi tugged Mamoru's arm roughly and pouted.  
"Come ON, Mamo-chan! I want to skate."   
We laughed at his pleading stare before he was dragged off by a bouncing Usagi.  
There were clusters of small children holding hands as not to fall on the ice's slippery surface, and my heart warmed slightly at the sight.  
'If only Dad were here...'  
'WHAT? What do you want him here for?'  
I shook my head and laced up my final skate. As much as I willed them not to, memories of my father and I skating together rushed into my vision.  
"Hey, Ami-chan, you OK?" Makoto must have seen my eyes glaze over.  
"Um, yeah it's just...you know," I smiled reassuringly and stood.  
She returned my smile. I remembered the night I'd spent telling the senshi all about my father after he visited me. They understood. Rei's father--who seemed to not even notice she was his daughter--sent a monthly paycheck every month to help with her schooling and never spoke to her.   
Lita's parents were lost when she was 12, and Minako's dad was currently stationed in Pakistan in the military. The only one of us with a full family was Usagi, but because of her secret life of being a senshi she had lost partial touch with them.  
A loud yelp broke me from my thoughts.  
"Hey, asshole! That wasn't funny!" Kyle slipped and slid over the surface of the ice clumsily, and Zach stood back red-faced and trying to control his wild laughter.  
"I would really have to disagree, K-kyle," At this point his laughs bubbled out from his mouth freely.  
"When I get up, I'm going to kick your ass, Straus-whoa!" Kyle's legs wavered again, and he fell down.  
"That's *if* you ever do get up," Zach was skating around him.  
Kyle sighed and laid flat on the ice, "Remind me why I'm doing this again."  
"For the children," Minako bent over him and offered him her hand while giggling slightly.  
His shocked expression coupled with pure embarrassment caused a great show. He tried to stand so abruptly that his legs flipped out from under him. Minako grabbed on to him to steady his thrashing body but was only tugged down beside him.  
"Could we get a little help here, minna-chan?" She nodded in Kyle's direction and after stifling our giggles we helped them up.  
After Kyle dusted the ice shavings from his jacket and hair he turned to Minako.  
"This doesn't take away any of my masculinity points does it?"  
"Of course not," She smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Dude, Kyle, you looked like a disoriented penguin flapping around like that!" Matt grabbed his knees and bent over laughing loudly.  
Kyle growled softly and turned to his laughing friend.  
With one swift kick, Matt was laying dumbfounded on his back.  
"Hey, that was a cheap shot!" He pouted.  
Kyle smirked and turned to face me. He leaned near my ear and whispered, "It's about time you got here. Zach was driving himself crazy wondering where you were."  
I didn't bother to hide my blush and laughed at his wink.   
"And like you weren't knocking down everyone near you while you were looking for Minako, Kyle," Jason dodged Kyle's fist and spun around to Rei.  
"Hey, Rei, didja miss me?" He flashed a toothy grin at her.  
"If I say yes will you promise to leave me alone?" Her arms were crossed in a 'don't-even-think-about-touching-me' way.  
"I dunno, you're kinda cute when you're annoyed," Jason bravely put his arm around her shoulders.  
After Rei swatted away his arm, shoved him roughly out of her way, and skated into the crowd, he sighed.  
"She wants me SO bad."  
With that said, he set off to find her.  
"Matt, your friend doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I've seen Rei put guys in the hospital that even looked at her the wrong way," Makoto was helping Matt stand.  
"Nah, his ego's just getting hurt 'cause usually girls fall all over him. I've never seen him try that hard to get a girl before."  
  
I felt his eyes on me even before he said anything.   
'There go those damn butterflies.'  
"Hey, Ami-chan," I don't think I'll ever get tired of him saying that.  
I skated around Makoto and Matt and stopped in front of him.  
"Hey," I waited for a moment of awkward silence.   
"So..."  
"So..."  
"Do you like kids?" I swore I saw him wince after he said that.   
"Um...yeah, they're great." 'Please help me, someone.'  
"INCOMING!!"  
*BOOM*  
  
"Ouch! Usagi?" I felt the freezing surface of the ice seeping through my clothing, and I propped myself up on my elbows.   
Usagi was laying face-down beside me, panting.  
"S-sorry, Ami-chan. This skating thing is a lot harder than it looks, did you know that?" She reached to help me up.  
"Are you okay, Ami?" Zach looked so cute when he was worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I tucked back a lock of hair.  
"Usa, why don't we go see what Minako's doing?" Mamoru nodded in another direction.  
"But why do you wan-"  
"Come on," He pulled her away and winked at me.  
'What is it with all the winks?'  
Sometimes I hate that I'm so shy, and at that moment I wished that I had Minako's and Makoto's confidence. Zach stared at his skates, and I fiddled with my gloves.  
'Oh, this is insane. I have to do something.'  
With a burst of energy, I grabbed his hand, said 'Let's go', and skated out into the crowd.  
'I can't believe I did that. Oh well, too late now.'  
For the first few moments we skated in stride together.   
"So how long have you loved ice-skating?" He smiled down at me.  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm guessing that huge grin on your face is only partly because of me," He touched the corner of my mouth which was surprisingly curved upward.   
I laughed slightly and blushed.  
"My dad used to take me skating all the time when I was younger," I took on a faraway look in my eyes and turned to the sea of gliding people swarming around us.  
"Do you still go together?" His question was so innocent; I knew it was coming, but I still felt unprepared.  
I ignored the burning sensation in my eyes and throat and turned to him.  
"No...he's not really a part of my life anymore," A slight pressure in my hand indicated his small squeeze of understanding, and I let the wave of excitment pass over my entire body.  
'He's making me feel so--I think I might be falling for him.'  
The realization hit me like a giant tsunami of fear and apprehension. 'How could this happen? What about...But I couldn't possibly be in--no, no this is impossible.'  
"Um...I-I have to go," Without turning back, I weaved my way across the ice, found a vacant bench, and removed my skates.  
  
'I can't fall in love with him. He'll leave me...just like everyone else.'  
My tears froze on my face as soft, white snowflakes caressed my neck and cheeks. I turned my face upward towards the heavens and let the shower of white fall onto me in a frozen blanket of hollow comfort.  
'I can't do it. I can't.'  
Burrying my face in my hands, I stood and started walking along a pathway.  
My gloved hands roughly wiped my eyes and despite the warmth of my body beneath my heavy clothing, I felt like a frozen statue internally.  
'Why did I have to fall for him?! Why?!'  
I didn't feel the weight of the tree supporting my own. I didn't feel the river of silent tears that flowed along my cheeks, nor did I hear when he approached me.   
When his warm hand brushed against my moist skin, I remained still, just gazing at the wintery scene before me.  
"My father used to say that I would always be his little angel--that he would always be here with me," I let out a choked laugh, "And I actually believed him."  
Numbly, I turned to face him. The look on his face seemed so different. I never remembered being looked at like that before. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to look at me like that. It made me feel scared, frustrated, happy, and calm at the same time.  
"Urawa said the same things before he left...but I was naive then. I thought that nothing could hurt me," His eyes searched my own and I spoke before he could, turning my head back to the falling snow in front of me.  
"Sometimes I wonder what I did that was so wrong that they didn't want me anymore. I tried working harder in school to impress my father, but he kept away still. I used to blame my mother for...for taking him away, but in the end I knew it was because of... me."  
I was forced to stop talking as a new rush of tears fell from my desolate eyes and splashed soundlessly against the frozen earth.  
He reached for my arms and pulled me to him.  
"It wasn't your fault, Ami-chan. You didn't do anything wrong." He shook my shoulders slightly and turned my chin to face him.  
"I won't leave you like them. I-"  
"Don't say that! Don't *say* that to me!" I stood and began to walk away. I wouldn't let him say those things to me. They were lies.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace. It was so warm in his arms. I felt my insides churn angrily as his warmth interfered with their frozen barriers.   
"Ami-chan, I won't lie to you. I could never lie to you," His words were soft--as light as the snow that fluttered around us.  
I felt my heart soften and my barriers melt. I wanted to love him so badly--to give him my heart. Why couldn't I do it?   
I let my eyes gaze into his own. I thought I was hallucinating. I saw so much in his eyes. It was almost too much to take in.  
'Truth.'  
'Heart.'  
'Love.'  
Love? Could he love me?   
  
"I-I..." The words were on the tip of my tongue. I could feel them surging forward, aching to be said.   
"Ami-chan, I know that you're afraid," He cradled my head gently, and I closed my eyes, "But...I can't ignore my feelings for you."  
"Please don't...I can't handle anymore," I was pleading, my watery eyes begging for him to just walk away and take back his words.  
"I won't ignore the way I feel about you, and if you need time, I'll understand," He brushed a falling tear from my cheek, "When you're ready...I'll be here for you."  
I wasn't sure what happened. I felt a surge of fire shooting down my spine and the most blissful feeling in my heart.   
His lips pressed against my cheek lightly.  
My brain screamed words of reason, telling me that he'd leave me just like Urawa. They were easy to believe. I could believe my brain and run away from him and my feelings.  
'But you can't.'  
After a hard battle, my heart overpowered my brain's words of reason and pushed me towards him.  
His lips were gone before I could register what my heart was saying, and he gazed at me one more time before turning to walking away.   
'Don't let him leave, Ami-chan.'  
I didn't know who whispered that in my ear, but I didn't care. Without another thought I ran the short distance to him and stood inches from his back.  
"Don't leave, Zach."  
He stopped walking and turned to face me. I allowed him to envelope me in his warm embrace and let the wave of emotions wash over my pain.  
"Never."  
I lost myself in a sea of green as he gazed at me.  
'This is right. It feels right.'  
I had no idea how long we remained standing in eachother's arms, nor did I care. I found a place I could never find anywhere else in his arms.  
He loosened his grip on me, and I peered at him through my eyes, somehow seeing him differently now.  
I could feel the snow still falling steadily around us.   
My chin tingled when he touched it, bringing it upward again.  
"Ami," His lips were dangerously close to mine, and I could feel the foggy cloud of his breath against my mouth, "Can I kiss you?"  
Fresh tears streamed along my cheeks from behind my eyes. 'So these are what tears of joy feel like...'  
I didn't bother answering him and met his lips half-way. The rush of pure bliss that resulted in his lips against mine shocked me senseless. In reality, I didn't need my senses to know that this was the most incredible feeling I'd ever experienced.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it expressed so many things neither of us could put a voice to.  
When we seperated I ignored the brief pang of loss that shot through my heart.  
"You know...I've been wanting to do that for a long time now," I could hardly make out his outline as the night grew steadily darker.  
I laughed softly and felt something brush against my leg. It startled me, causing me to gasp and grip Zach's neck tighter.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah, it must have been a rabbit or something, sorry about that," I blushed sheepishly at my action and stepped back.  
He drew me closer, "Actually, I like it better *this* way."   
I felt myself swirling into a puddle of love-sick goo.  
"We'd better go find the others before they start to get worried," I said after a while, and he stood back and took my hand.  
Ever fiber of my being begged to stay in that position, but it was getting late and I didn't need four angry senshi on my back.  
"Yeah," He smiled down at me and I turned with him to the pathway leading to the lake.  
  
  
"Ami-chan, where were you? We were starting to wor-...ooOoOhh," Makoto eyed our locked hands and leaned close to me, "way to go, Ames!" She elbowed my side and I was sure they could see my burning face through the mild darkness.  
Through gritted teeth and a forced smile I answered her, "Mako-chan, do you *mind*?" She backed off.  
"Well, now that we're all together why don't we go get some food? I'm starving after all that skating," Usagi jumped to her feet.  
"What skating, Usagi? You spent most of the night falling on your a-ouch! Minako!" Rei glared at her.  
"Come on, Rei-chan, why can't we all just get along?" Minako flashed a goofy smile, turned and followed a pouting Usagi to the street.  
I let go of Zach's hand and gave him a small smile before joining my friends. As I walked with them I could hear the last few parts of his conversation with the others.  
  
"So, Zach, what were you and Ami up to?" I could almost see Jason's devious grin.  
"None of your business, J. You know I'm kinda hungry too, maybe we shou-"  
"Uh uh, man, you're not gettin' off that easy."  
"Guys, leave me alone."  
"Zachary Straus, it hurts me deeply that you would keep such information from your own *cousin*," Fake sobs reached my ears.  
"Give it up, Jason. You just don't want us to ask about that nice little red mark on your cheek," Kyle pointed at his face.  
"Jason got bitch-slapped by Rei? Man, what the hell did you do?" Matt laughed.  
"Oh come on. She is so into me! I just have to get past this little 'touch-me-and-die' phase...  
  
As their voices trailed off, I smiled to myselfand tuned back into the girl's conversation.  
"...and he had the nerve to try to kiss me! Ugh that little creep," Rei was fuming.  
"Rei-chan, give him a chance. He obviously likes you, and you're just pushing him away," Minako was twirling a lock of her golden hair between her fingers and had a far-off look in her eyes.  
"Whatever--so what if he's maybe a *little* bit cute. That doesn't mean I'm going to just fall to my knees and beg for him to ask me out," Rei threw a handful of change at the vendor's hand and grabbed the hot chocolate from his grasp, splashing the searing liquid onto her exposed hand.  
"Oh, shit!" She cursed and began wiping it on her jacket.  
"Minako, just why are you acting all spacey and bubbly all of the sudden?" Makoto eyed Minako's twirling hand.  
"What? A girl can't be a little spacey at times?" She said defiantly.  
"Sure...but usually a guy's invovled," Makoto sipped her drink.  
I saw Minako blush lightly and her eyes sparkled.  
"Yes...guys are fun," She giggled.  
"Ugh! Minako you are making me sick. Just tell us what happened already," Rei had recovered from her burn.  
"Now, now, now, Rei-chan, I never kiss and tell," Minako grabbed her chocolate and skipped off.  
"Ah! Kyle kissed you! I knew it!" Usagi bounced after her, laughing.  
My thoughts drifted elsewhere, and I had to restrain myself from giggling.  
By this time I was envisioning things only Usagi could have thought of, and felt something shaking me.  
"Ami-chan! What's up with you? Hell-OOOO, AMI!!!" Makoto was waving her hands frantically in front of my face.  
This time I couldn't help but giggle softly.  
"Now, now, now, Mako-chan, I never kiss and tell," With that, I did something so out of my character--I laughed and hopped away just like Minako had.  
The few moments of silence indicated Makoto's stunned stupor.  
"Ami-chan! Get back here! I can't believe you're not going to tell me!" She chased after me.  
I caught up with a giggling Usagi and Minako and we found a bench to sit on. The biting chill of the air failed to phase me and I sat back, hot chocolate in hand, basking in the snowflakes falling around me.  
"Ami-chan, come on and tell us already," Makoto plopped down beside me, followed by Rei.  
"Tell us what?" Usagi asked.  
"About her and Zach's kiss," Makoto said matter-of-factly.  
"Her and Zach's *what*?" Minako and Usagi said simultaneously.  
I started to hum. I actually HUMMED. I really am turning into Minako.  
A lump of freezing snow collided with my cheek, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"Makoto!" Makoto was laughing and rolling up another snowball.  
"What was that for?!" I stood trying to act upset, but couldn't control my laughter. I rolled up a ball of white fluff myself.  
"You guys are acting like such little bab-mmf," Rei sputtered through a mouthful of snow.  
Usagi laughed merrily and hopped past Rei. She wiped the snow from her eyes, her voice lowering to a low rumble.  
"Odango...run," Rei leaped after her and started picking up handfuls of snow and launching them in all directions.  
Ten minutes later, we exited the park tired, wet, and freezing beyond belief. Rei's mood had lightened, and Minako recapped her and Kyle's *moment* for the better part of our journey to Rei's temple where we were planning on sleeping--minus Truth or Dare.  
As Minako began to laugh madly about Kyle's expression when he fell after she kissed him, I thought to myself,  
'And I didn't even have to break my leg for him to kiss me...'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there we have it, Zach and Ami tOgEtHa! :D Gotta luv that whole mushy gushy scene I put in there. More to come, lotza surprises. Until next time!  
  
ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Adrial  
  
adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	8. Chapter 8: The Hikari Gem

****TO GO, PLEASE****  
Chapter 8: The Hikari Gem   
Rating: PG  
Author: Adrianne  
E-mail: jluv_angel06@hotmail.com  
****TO GO, PLEASE****  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next three weeks passed by in a whirlwind of last minute shoe shopping, manicures, and accessorizing for the ball.   
I hadn't realized how big the event actually was. Television stations would be broadcasting the show live, and Rei was a mess with nerves.  
I, however, was dealing with my own anxieties as the night grew nearer. Zach and I had silently and shyly melded into a full-blown relationship, and the upcoming ball would be our first time out as a real couple due our dedication to our studies and exams coming up sooner than ever. The ball would be held the day after our final final exam. (AN: yes, i meant to put 2 final's)  
My eyes traveled to my unfinished anatomy home-work, and I masaged my temples. The clock read 3:34, and I was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. With midterms lurking around the corner, I was liable to snap at any moment.  
'3:36'  
I slapped my pencil down and stretched. The evil anatomy homework would have to wait until after tomorrow night's ball.   
I jumped slightly when my apartment buzzer sounded and padded across the carpeted floor to the door.  
"Hello?" I wasn't sure who would be here now. The girls were all busy with last-minute preperations.  
"Ami-chan? Hey, it's me," Zach's voice rammed into my senses, and I almost tripped over a shoe as I jumped back.  
After regaining what little composure I could muster, I cleared my throat and pressed the answer-button.  
"Zach?" I decided to play dumb for a while.  
"Yeah, how's the studying coming?"  
"It's...not."  
He chuckled, "I can understand that. So you wanna take a break and come get something to eat with me?   
Nothing could have stopped the grin that stretched across my face, nor the heavy thumping of my heart.   
'Yes.'  
"You still there, Ami?"   
'Stupid! You're supposed to SAY 'yes' not THINK it!'  
"Um, yeah, sorry--sure, I'd love to go. Give me a few minutes," I was fidgeting around waiting for his response when I realized that I hadn't done laundry in ages.   
'Oh no.'  
"Sure, no problem, see you in a few."  
I tried to ignore the increasing pounding in my heart as I rummaged through my closet for an outfit.  
"Too big."  
"Too green."  
"Too grandma-ish."  
"Is that Mom's?"  
"Spaghetti stain."  
Sighing exasperatedly, I just grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue 3/4 length shirt and threw them on.   
As I reached for my jacket, I looked in the mirror and gasped.  
"I look horrible!" My hair was dissheveled and tangly, and I had a hand-print on my cheek from resting it in my palm during my "studying."  
Quickly, I applied some make-up, brushed my hair, threw on my jacket, and was out the door.  
On the elevator I took deep, calming breaths to tame my rambunctious heart beat.  
'Be calm, be cool, be collected.'  
Easier said than done when your boyfriend looks like he could be an Abercrombie and Fitch model or something.  
I ran my fingers through my hair once more and opened the glass doors leading to the street where he was waiting.  
'Easy, girl, just breathe.'  
I tried to put on what Minako described as a 'flirtatious smile', but my lips just wouldn't do that little pouty thing. I'd look like like a bull dog or something so I had to settle for my usual 'Ami smile.'  
I subconciously registered the icey ground and snow-covered sidewalks as I approached him.  
His smile could have melted the entire block when he turned to me. I silently thanked whoever made it possible to have someone smile at me like that.  
I fell into his embrace easily and took in his presence. I was growing addicted to it.  
"Miss me?" I mumbled against his chest.  
"You know it..." He bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth lightly.  
'Tease.'  
As we seperated and he grabbed my hand, I leaned against his side.  
"So, where are we going?" I really didn't care where the heck we were going, but at the time it sounded appropriate to ask.  
"It's near-" His words were cut off by a loud crash and an earsplitting screech.  
Zach threw himself against me, and I watched as a flying lightpole zoomed past the place we were in moments before.  
My back was against a wall and as quick as quickly as they came, my memories of my attack vanished with Zach holding me.  
"Stay here, Ami-chan," Zach straightened and walked a little ways down the sidewalk.  
"I'm not going to let you go by yourself," My senshi senses were kicking in, and I'd be damned if I was going to let him get killed by a youma I should have been turning into icicles.  
He started to protest but seemed to see that I wouldn't back down and relented.  
"Alright, just stay behind me, okay?" He reached for my arm.  
I nodded and fingered my henshin wand in my pocket. As we rounded the corner I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at. There were so many things going on at one time that my senses were overwhelmed.   
College students were fleeing in all directions, books and papers forgotten on the campus lawn, and screaming as if their lives depended on it--and they did.  
In the middle of the snow-covered grass stood a youma at least 8 feet tall that looked to be made of a cross between a four-wheeler and a dump truck. It was spraying what appeared to be gasoline in all directions and spitting fire faster than twenty Sailor Marses could.  
"What the hell..?" Zach stood stupefied. I assumed he'd never atcually been face-to-face with a youma before.  
I now understood what Rei meant when she said 'super youma.'  
A good section of the school's cafeteria was up in flames and falling right before my eyes. Explosions were sounding from within the burning mass, and I guessed they were caused by the kitchen's gas stoves.  
The youma screeched worse than tires ever could and screamed, "WHERE IS SHE?! I MUST HAVE THE HIKARI GEM!"  
'Hikari Gem?'  
I had no time to ponder the meaning behind his statement as he spit a handful of fire towards Zach and me and we barely jumped out of the way before being burned to a crisp.  
"Come on, Ami-chan!" Zach scurried to his feet and pulled me with him.  
I had to stop the youma, but I couldn't leave Zach. I could only pray that the other senshi would arrive before all of Tokyo was scorched beyond identification.  
"Hold it, flame-breath!" Sailor Moon stood proudly in front of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.  
They didn't stay standing for long, for the youma was spitting gasoline and fire in their direction, sending them flying to escape.  
Apparently, I had failed to recognize one of its greater talents: it could fling tires bigger than a small horse.  
Before long, Mars was down with a bad burn on her leg and couldn't protect herself. Fighting the youma with her fire attacks would only cause more explosions.  
Zach and I were watching from an alley.   
"What is that thing?" Zach was watching it in fearful awe.  
"I think it's a youma...you know, the monsters the Sailor Senshi fight?" I supplied, while trying to resist the urge to transform. The senshi needed a water attack, and I was the only one capable of supplying it.  
"Look! It's Matt and Jason!" Zach grabbed my hand and we ran the short distance to their unconcious bodies. They were sustaining minor burns to their arms and legs from what I could picture and had probably been hit by one of the collosal tires.   
I found my opportunity.  
"Zach, I should go call an ambulance," I started to stand, but he grabbed my arm.  
"Here, go back to the alley, call an ambulance and stay there," He handed me his cell phone.  
I smiled gratefully and told him to be careful before running off.  
Once out of his sight and ear-shot I yelled my transformation and leaped to the scene.  
The youma was still carrying on about the Hikari Gem.   
"Where is she?! I know she is with you, senshi! I must bring her to Myora!" With each word, the youma spit showers of tires and fire, destroying anything in its direct vision.  
I chose not to speak but attack by surprise. Focusing my energy into my attack, I closed my eyes.  
"MERCURY AQUA RASPHODY!" My attack reached its target dead-on. The youma yelped in surprise and pain and clutched its middle.  
"'Bout time you got here, Merc! We're getting toasted--literally!" Minako powered up to attack again.  
"Venus, on three!" She nodded.  
"One, two, three!" I yelled.  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
Our attacks succeeded in immobolizing the youma, and after two more combined attacks, Sailor Moon was able to finish it off.  
I rushed to Mars' side where she was favoring her left thigh.   
"Mars, you okay?" I inspected her wound. It was at least 2nd degree.  
She grunted, "Sure, you could call this okay."   
I shoved a handful of snow onto her leg to ease the pain.  
"That should help until I can heal it." Over the years, I'd discovered the healing powers of Mercury. I hadn't perfected them yet, but I could heal small injuries and broken bones.  
"Will someone explain to me why the hell our uniforms can't change with the seasons? How are we supposed to fight youma in below freezing weather dressed like Malibu Barbie?!" Mars was being helped up by Moon and Venus.  
We shrugged and walked off to detransform.  
"Minna-chan, what do you think the Hikari Gem is?" Usagi asked.  
I pondered it for a moment, "Well, the youma said it was looking for a 'she' and that it knew we had her with us. It could be you, Usagi-chan...but we've never heard of any Hikari Gem--it doesn't make sense."  
Suddenly, I remembered Zach, Matt and Jason and jumped.  
"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the guys!" I started to run off.  
"What?" They started to follow me.  
Zach seemed to be panicking. Jason and Matt were still unconcious on the ground. Zach had packed snow to their wounds as I had done for Rei.  
"What's the problem?" Venus asked, and looked at the guys. Makoto was having trouble restraining herself from rushing to Matt's side.  
"They got attacked by that...that thing, whatever the hell it was--can you help them?" He was obviously worried.  
"Yes, I think I can," I smiled at him and kneeled at their sides.  
My hands cupped over their bodies and I focused my energy.   
'Mercury Remefy'  
My hands glowed blue and their wounds shone with the same light before vanishing.  
Zach stared at me in awe for a moment but sobered when Matt and Jason stirred.  
"Man, I've never had this dream before...I have to admit the whole sailor mini skirts are kinda hot, though," Jason was looking Mars up and down and she 'huffed' and turned the other way.   
Zach jumped up, and seemed to be worried again.  
"Ami...," He said to himself, "Have you seen a girl with blue hair anywhere? I left her and--oh God, I have to find her," Zach started to run in the direction of the alley I was supposed to be in, but Usagi touched his arm.  
"Don't worry, she's fine. I found her and made sure she was safe," She smiled reassuringly.  
'Thanks, Usagi.'  
He seemed to be relieved and sighed.   
"Where is she?" He looked at Moon.  
"Um...she's...she's, Mercury, why don't you go get her? You know where she is, *right*?" She looked at me.  
I got her point.  
"Yeah, be right back," I ran towards the alley and quickly detransformed.  
As soon as my powers left my body, I collapsed against the wall. Healing the guys really drained me, and I was slightly dizzy for a few moments.  
When my vision cleared, I rose and started to walk in their direction. My head was sore, and my body weak. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stand longer.  
"Zach..." I didn't say more for fear of passing out.  
"Ami! I was so worried, I thought you..." He grabbed me into a hug, and I felt slightly energized.  
Only slightly.  
"I'm OK, just..."  
  
  
I woke up to the sounds of music playing softly and people talking in hushed voices.  
My body felt like it had been run over by the youma we faced earlier, and the dull pounding behind my eyes only increased my uncomfortableness.  
After rubbing my eyes slightly, my vision cleared and I was able to make out a long mane of raven sitting directly in front of me.   
'Rei's temple...how did I get here?'  
Propping myself up on my elbows, I pushed myself to a sitting position and scooted closer to the circle of senshi.  
"Minna-chan?" I croaked.  
Rei and Usagi whipped their heads around and smiled.  
"Hey, girl, we thought you'd never get up," Usagi moved over to make room in the circle for me.  
"Yeah, you've been out for a few hours," Makoto was munching on a chip, "we had one hell of a time trying to get you here without Zach, Matt, and Jason getting suspicious."  
I rubbed my head, "I guess healing two people at once really took a lot out of me."  
I remembered Rei's burn which was a lot worse than the guys' injuries were.  
"Oh, Rei-chan, how's your leg? I should look at it," I eyed her bandaged thigh.  
"Oh, it's fine. I got some salve from my grandpa's room, and the pain is a lot less now,"  
I rose to look at it.  
"And don't even think about trying to heal it in your condition," She pushed me back down.  
"You guys, I'm fine. I've gotten used to fainting by now anyway," They laughed softly.  
"Oh, Ames, if Zach asks, Sailor Moon and Mars took you to the hospital and you woke up on the way, and Rei and Usagi went and picked you up and brought you here," Minako grabbed the bag of chips from Makoto.  
I absorbed the info and questioned about my mother.  
"We told her that you were just going to study with us tonight and that you'd be home before the ball tomorrow," Usagi explained.  
"Thanks, guys," They smiled.  
There was a small thud by the window and we whipped around to find out the source.  
"Good evening, girls," Luna padded to the middle of the circle.  
"Hey Luna," Usagi scratched behind her ears, knowing that Luna hated such acts. She was "not a common house-cat."  
Expectedly, she pawed away Usagi's hand and took on a serious face.  
"Girls, we must discuss these new youma and the information we've collected from the battle today."   
She turned to me, "Ami, I trust you are feeling up to senshi business?"   
"Of course, Luna, I'm not dying or anything," Their little faith in my strength was starting to irritate me.  
She seemed not to detect the sarcasm in my answer.  
"Very well then. I've gathered what information I can about the Hikari Gem from Central Control," she gave all of us a look, "And it seems that it is an ancient stone that once belonged to the kingdom of Mercury. King Sarius of the lost planet, Flanar, stole the Hikari Gem and used it to kill millions on the planet Mercury in spite of its queen, Aiya, who was to be wed to Sarius, but fled four weeks before their wedding to the moon to elope with another man--your father, Ami-chan."  
Four heads flipped over to me, and I sat in pure shock. I didn't know what to say or ask at the moment as so many questions bubbled and brewed inside of my head. I opted to wait until Luna was completely finished to gather my thoughts and voice them.  
Luna waited a few more moments for it to sink in and continued, "Your father, Galah, was a nobleman on the moon and very well respected. At the time, Aiya was on Mercury to announce her marriage to Galah at a gathering of all her people--that was where Sarius found her. His intentions were not to murder her, but capture her for himself and take her to Flanar, but when he learned of her pregnancy, he was outraged. He used the gem to kill her, but for some unkown reason it didn't kill her child. The baby was not fully developed yet and was planted in the womb of Queen Aiya's younger sister, Alana. Alana managed to escape to the moon where Queen Serenity took her in," Luna paused again and drew a large breath.   
"Unfortunately, Mercury was left in ruins," Luna eyed me softly.  
The information was a lot to take in at the moment and my mind was reeling. I dared not ask her to stop, for my curiosity was overwhelming.  
"But the Hikari Gem was not meant to kill, you see, and Sarius's hate for Queen Aiya and her people--whom he blamed for his pain--overwhelmed the gem, causing it to back-fire more or less and kill him. He happened to be on his planet, Flanar at the time, gathering supporters to invade the Moon and capture Alana and the child she bore. The gem destroyed Flanar ultimately, and has not been seen ever since. Legend says that until it finds its true keeper, its powers will remain hidden."  
So many emotions were filling my senses that I wasn't sure if I'd ever sort them out. The most evident was the deep remorse at having lost my biological mother to a man's hollow hate.   
I found my voice and spoke, "Luna, wh-where do you think the Hikari Gem is?"  
She sighed softly, "I have no idea. The legend never said who the true keeper was. My guess is that perhaps the place of its origin is where it would go. If that is the case, then it would be on Mercury. Many have searched, but never found the gem. The true question is who this Myora is and why she wants the gem in the first place."  
We all sat in still silence, pondering the new information.  
"And what about my father? What happened to him?" I almost felt scared to ask. Luna's eyes were sad when she turned to me.  
"Your father was found dead in his home a day after the battle of Mercury. No wounds were evident and his death remained as mysterious as the whereabouts of the Hikari Gem," Luna looked down.  
I felt Usagi's hand on my back and bit back a wave of tears.  
"So, until we find the Hikari Gem we are sitting ducks," Makoto sounded solemn.  
"Luna, do you think Myora is stronger than Galaxia?" Minako asked, obviously trying to hide the fear lurking behind her words.  
Luna exhaled, "I'm not sure. If she *is* a descendant of the Flanar Kingdom, then I am afraid to say that she would be. Flanar was an all-powerful, dark planet before its fall."  
"We're up for a big one this time around, ladies," Makoto cracked her knuckles, "I know we'll kick their asses just like every other piece of nega-trash we've been put up against as long as we stick together," Her emerald eyes flashed in determination. Rei stood and said she would go the fire to see if she could find anything to help.  
I wished I could have a bit of her and Makoto's confidence at that moment. My resolve was withering away to nothingness. I wished Zach was there with me.  
Fifteen minutes of silence later and a panting Rei collapsed beside Usagi and stared with deadened eyes.  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi gripped her shoulders.  
Rei looked at all of us, "The--The fire said that the evil is in Usagi." She said softly.  
Silently, we all gasped. Luna lead a quick discussion of this new information and we ended the meeting at a dead end. Luna sighed and stretched.  
"You girls look wiped; you should all get some rest," Luna took on an authorative no-nonsense tone, "You will need all the energy you can get for the ball tomorrow," She winked at Rei and hopped to the windowsill.  
"Goodnight, girls," She leaped from the sill after we bid her farewell.  
Usagi let out a tired yawn and collapsed on to her pillow, and turned to me, softly smiling.   
"It'll be okay, Ami-chan, you won't lose anyone else," I leaned to give her a hug and whispered my thanks.  
  
Sleep claimed my body reluctantly that night as I lay awake, gazing at the ceiling. Eventually, I managed to push all thoughts of the Hikari Gem and my lost parents to the back of my cluttered mind and let the gentle hands of sleep carry me into a dreamless slumber.   
  
  
  
"AMI-CHAN! AMI-CHAN!"   
My eyelids cracked open slowly, but closed as quick as they opened when my face collided with an air-borne pillow.  
"Wake-up, sleepy-head! It's almost 11!" Minako stood at the foot of my bed, dressed and perky as usual. You could never tell that 1/5 of the weight of the entire universe's well-being rested on the Senshi of love's shoulders.  
"I'm up, Minako-chan," I mumbled. Groggily, I stretched and rose from the bed.  
"I'm starving; please tell me Makoto cooked," As if to agree, my stomach growled noisely and Minako giggled.  
"Duh, Ami-chan! When is that girl *not* in the kitchen? Now, hurry up and get dressed--you look like hell," With that, she bounced out of the room leaving a trail of merry-sunshine in her place.  
"Gee, thanks, Mina-chan," I replied to the empty room.   
After a few minutes of washing, I slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater that Rei had undoubtedly supplied for my use. I picked up the nearest hair-brush and painfully combed out my hair. It had grown since high-school, now falling past my ears and the base of my neck.  
The radio dully played in the backround as I slipped on some socks to warm my chilled feet.  
  
Makoto's laughs filled my ears as I entered the kitchen. Usagi stood stunned with a pile of flour perched on her nose.  
"That oughta teach you to stay out of the food before everyone's up," Makoto laughed again.  
She turned to me with a forgotten hand-full of flour and smiled.  
I flinched, "Um, I think I'd like to eat my breakfast, not wear it, thank you."  
She eyed her hand and laughed, "Sorry."  
"No way, Rei-chan! I totally had you!" Minako furiously tapped away at the PS2 controller, moving with the race car as if it'd actually make it maneuver any better.  
"Whatever," Rei said dismissively.  
"Does Yuuchirou know you're playing his games?" Usagi asked, obviously annoyed at not being able to play first.  
"He doesn't care. He'd probably give it to me if I asked him," Rei said.  
"Food's done!" Makoto announced and placed a steaming plate of eggs and sausage on the table.  
"YES! FOOD!" Usagi pounced onto her seat and greedily filled a plate.  
I joined her--yet not as animal-like as she--and filled my own plate hungrily.  
"No way, if I eat that I'm never gonna fit into my dress for next week," Minako said, and Rei nodded in agreement.  
"I can't look bloated on TV," Rei poured a cup of oranged juice and nibbled a piece of dry toast, eyeing Usagi.  
"Odango, if you don't slow down, Mamoru'll never be able to fit you through the door," She scoffed.  
"Shut up, Rei-chan," Usagi mumbled beneath a piece of sausage.  
I was too hungry to care at the moment whether or not I could fit into a stupid dress. The image of a porky Usagi squeezing through the entrance doors filled my vision and I nearly choked on my orange juice.  
"You OK, Ames?" Minako asked half-concerned/half-amused.  
I laughed slightly, "Yeah, fine." I had to stifle a giggle as Usagi packed another pound of food into her mouth--or black hole as we like to call it.  
"Ami-chan, Zach is gonna shit frisbees when he sees you in that dress tonight. It is SO perfect for you," Usagi said.  
That did it. The image of Zach popping frisbees out of his rear-end sent me into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.   
"I'm f-f-fi--I'm, my stomach hurts," I clutched my middle and wished I hadn't eaten all that food.  
After I regained my composure, the girls were busy containing their own giggles.  
"Wow, Ames, I've never seen you this giggle-y before. What's up? You and Zach haven't...have you?" Rei asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
"NO! No, Rei-chan," I blushed.  
"Well then he MUST be a good kisser," Minako said bemusedly.  
Rei only laughed, "Yeah, well if Jason tries to kiss me one more time I just might have to-"  
"Kiss him RIGHT back."  
Rei jumped at least five feet in the air and screamed.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" She was beet red and breathing hard.  
Jason laughed loudly and pointed to Yuuchirou behind him.  
"My buddy, Yuuchirou, here let me in," He beamed at her.  
"Yuuchirou, what did I tell you about letting stray DOGS in here?" Rei was glowering over them.  
Yuuchirou cowered back slightly.  
"Sorry, Rei-chan, I'll just be um...going now, see ya!" He zoomed off before she could do anything more.  
"Ouch, Rei, that hurt me," Jason tapped his hand over his heart.  
"But, anyway, I'm playing messenger boy today," He looked disgusted.  
Stiffening his shoulders and standing up to his full height he stalked over to Minako, "I will pick you up at 6:00 at Rei's temple with the other guys. I can't wait," He exhaled from his "Kyle stance" and walked to Makoto.  
His shoulders were relaxed, "Hey, uh, Makoto-chan, I guess I'll be there at 6, I might be late though," He cringed slightly as if wishing he didn't have to say the next part, "I'm gonna need those extra minutes to bring myself up to *your* level," "Matt" finished and shook off his stance.  
"God, I'm dripping with Matt's cheesiness. Ugh, get it off!" He shook off his shirt and looked a little relieved.  
Makoto and Minako were blushing and laughing.  
"I can't take any more of this impersonating junk," He looked at me, "Zach says he's sorry about yesterday, hopes you're up for tonight, he can't wait--yada yada yada--be here at six--yada, yada, yada--you know the rest," He waved his hands as he talked and smiled when he was done.  
"Now for my final message," He turned to Rei who had returned to her normal color.  
"Dear, Rei-chan, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball tonight? Signed, Jason," He gave her a 'thousand-dollar' grin and stood expectantly.  
Rei looked speculatively at him for a moment and seemed to relent. I almost saw a flash of anticipation cross her violet eyes.  
"Oh, fine, just so you don't start gravelling or anything," She smiled.  
Jason raised his hands in silent cheer, "Oh yeah, I knew you were into me," He looked at her and leaned close to her face, "Does this mean I get that kiss?"   
*SMACK*  
"Damn, girl, you sure aren't a morning person. You're lucky I like feisty chicks."  
"UGH! GET OUT!" She shoved him roughly out the door.  
As Jason stumbled down the stairs he called, "I'll be here at six, too! See ya later!"  
She huffed back into the room and plopped on to her chair, red-faced.  
"Why did I say yes to him?!" She put her head on the table.  
"Because you *are* into him," Usagi said matter-of-factly.  
Rei was silent for a minute.  
"God, help me--I am," She put her arms around her head.  
"Aw, don't worry, hon, we understand," Minako patted her back.  
"But, you keep abusing him like that and he just might stop trying and file a restraining order or something," Minako nibbled her toast.  
"I guess I should call Mamo-chan and tell him to pick me up here as well. He hasn't met the guys really, has he? I think they'll love eachother," Usagi beamed and left to make the call.  
"We'll go pick up our dresses and everything and be back here by 3:00, Rei-chan, okay?" Minako gathered her purse and stood.  
"Alright, see you, minna-chan," Rei stood and hugged us good-bye.  
"Let's go, Usa-chan!" Makoto called, and Usagi came smiling to us.  
"See ya, Rei-chan," She gathered her things and joined us.  
"Bye," Raye waved to us and disappeared through the temple doors.  
Tonight was going to be incredible, I could feel it. But somewhere in the back of my mind there was a cloud of foreboding warning accumulating. I just brushed it off as anxiety, and walked alongside Usagi as she animatedly rattled to Makoto and Minako about the night that lay before us.  
  
*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
  
And there we have it, another installment of "TO GO, PLEASE."   
yay 4 me! I hope you're all luvin' it! Next chapter'll be out soon! Until then, ja ne!  
  
--Adrial  
  
  
adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	9. Chapter 9: The Bitch of the Ball

*****TO GO, PLEASE*****  
Chapter 9: The Bitch of the Ball  
Rating: PG  
Author: Adrial  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
*****TO GO, PLEASE*****  
  
  
Hey, again! Here's chapter 9 and I hope you like it! It was kinda fun for me, actually. I tried to balance humor with conflict and sap as equally as I could.   
  
oh yea, I have a song in this chapter called "My First Night With You" and it's by Mya. hint hint: downloading it and listening to it as you read the singing part would make it SOO much easier to get.  
  
  
and i'm kinda figuring that I'll update once a week, every sunday or monday. You guys are pushing for more faster than I can write them, and I really want to make them the best they can be without making you guys wait a million years for a chapter to come out. I got a little chapter crazy before. :D   
  
and now...on the with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't want it, just write about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW!!! MAKE IT STOP BURNING! NOOOW!" Minako hopped around Rei's bedroom fanning her eyebrows frantically.   
"God, how could you DO this to me, Rei-chan?!" Rei sheepishly smiled, "Heh, heh, sorry Mina-chan. I didn't think it'd hurt *that* badly."  
"Oh, the PAIN," Minako plopped in front of Rei's vanity and looked painfully at her newly waxed eyebrows.  
I stifled a giggle and turned back to Usagi's finger nails. She'd chipped her manicure while attempting to steal a video game controller from Shingo and hadn't stopped crying until I'd offered to help.  
"That looks great, Ames, thanks SO much!" She admired her french manicure and wiggled her fingers in front of her eyes.  
"No problem," I smiled, "Makoto-chan, you need a touch-up, too?" Makoto looked up from her magazine and eyed her traditional manicure.  
"Nah, I think they're fine," She paused to laugh at Minako who was in tears in front of the mirror.  
"You should have let me pluck the stray hairs, Minako-chan. There were only a few," Makoto stood and walked over to the watery-eyed blonde.  
Minako sniffed and sent Rei a death glare. Rei gave her an apologetic smile and dumped the steaming tub of orange goo into her garbage bin.  
"Oh, man, is this red patchy-ness ever going to GO a-WAY?" Minako looked about to shed a fresh shower of tears.  
"I'll fix it, Minako," Makoto sat beside her and brought out some cooling cream, rubbing them on her brows.  
"Ahh--much better," Minako sighed.  
"Just let them sit for a while, and it'll go away soon," Makoto said in a 'doctor-y' tone.  
"What time is it, Ami-chan?" Rei called from the bathroom where she had gone to shave.  
"Um..," I eyed the digital clock on her dresser, "3:39."   
I turned back to my nail polishes and placed them into their bag.  
"Have you guys seen my other silver glove? I can't find it," Usagi was rummaging frantically through her garmet bag.  
"It's on your HEAD, Odango!" Rei yelled from behind the bathroom door.  
Usagi felt on top of her silvery-blonde mane and let out an annoyed sigh when she felt it between her fingers.  
"How long has it BEEN there, Pyro?!" She yelled at the door.  
"About 10 minutes. I figured I'd let you find it yourself, but see how well THAT turned out," Rei laughed mockingly.  
Usagi huffed and placed the missing glove with its partner on Rei's bed.  
"Why did you get a manicure if you're going to be wearing gloves anyway, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
"Well what if I want to take them off or something spills on them?" Usagi seemed pleased with her logic and sat on the bed.  
"Yes, they're back to normal!" Minako exlaimed from the other side of the room, eyeing her brows happily.  
"Whoop-ee," Usagi mumbled, still peeved at Rei.  
I let my eyes drift to the window and watched the snow fall softly. Winter was always one of my favorite seasons. It calmed me somehow.  
Rei emerged from the bathroom and grabbed a brush, running it through her raven locks gently.  
"So, Rei-chan, what song are you going to sing tonight?" Minako asked, obviously having forgiven her for the trauma she caused to her eye-brows, and admired her perfect arches.  
"It's a song I wrote a while ago, actually. I wanna surprise you guys, though," She smiled wistfully, setting down her brush and eyed her dress critically.  
Rei was hiding it well, but I knew that she was aching with excitement for her singing debut.  
"Do you think my hair is too dull for this? Maybe I should put it up?..." Her voice trailed into panic. I recognized the signs of an anxiety attack and quickly reacted.  
"No way, Rei-chan. Your hair is amazing. I'm guessing the other girls will be dressing up like freak-shows just to impress the judges. You'll look most human and down-to-earth out of all of them," My words seemed to calm her down and she smiled.  
"Alrighty, then, who's up for hot-chocolate? All these perfume and nail polish fumes are making me dizzy," Makoto rolled her eyes to the back of her head to emphasize her point and Usagi cringed.  
"Ew, stop it, Makoto-chan! That's so gross," She rose and hid her eyes behind her hands to block out Makoto's face as she walked to the door.  
"Hey--you used to think it was cool before!" Makoto looked at her.  
"Oh--well,um...I guess things change, huh?" Usagi smiled oddly and picked at something on her shirt before turning around and exiting.  
Makoto looked at her strangely and followed.  
"I'm gonna stay in here and finish working on my hair. It's gonna take forever," Minako eyed the picture beside her of a model wearing her desired hair style.  
"I'll stay and help," Rei offered. I guessed she still felt bad about the wax thing.  
I left them to their curling irons and hair spray and followed Makoto out of the room.  
As I walked a little ways I heard a yelp.  
"REI! I have SKIN there!"  
"Sorry, Mina-chan."  
I laughed slightly and walked into the kitchen.  
  
After we'd finished our breaks, Usagi and I decided to start our hair, while Makoto took Rei's place with Minako's hair-styling.  
"Time?"   
"What am I the Grandfather Clock or something?" I asked Minako.  
"Whatever floats your boat, Ames," She answered.  
I sighed and craned my neck to look at the clock, "It's 4:22."  
"Ugh, and I haven't even started my hair yet!" Usagi yelped and grabbed a brush while releasing her hair from its loose ponytail. When she'd returned from a two week stay in the America over the summer with her family, her 'odangoes' were clearly absent and her golden hair trailed freely to a few inches above the middle of her back. She'd smiled sheepishly at us when we all gasped at her new appearance and said that it was just too warm in Arizona where her uncle lived to keep her hair as ubelievably long as it was.   
"Chill out, Usagi-chan. We have plenty of time," Makoto said reassuringly, flipping through her magazine again. Her level of togetherness during rush-hour impressed even me as she flipped casually through a magazine, idly whistling.  
  
  
"HURRY UP! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!" Makoto whined in front of the mirror as Minako and Usagi worked over-time on her hair.  
"You thouldn't ha' 'aited arou'd, 'akoto-cha'! P'oc'astination is ne'er th' a'swer," Minako mumbled over a clip poking out of her mouth.  
"Bite me," Makoto replied.  
I nervously fingered the hem of my dress and smoothed out a wrinkle. Tear-shaped diamond earrings glimmered from my ears. My mother insisted that I wear them for the occasion. A silver, rhinestone clip rested on either side of my head, and my hair flowed in soft waves to the nape of my neck.  
Rei applied my make-up--after I made sure there was nothing sharp or hot involved--and did an excellent job, even though I felt like she'd used enough foundation for an army of anorexic super models. The shimmery blue eye-shadow she'd used accented my blue eyes and gown, and my cheeks were a slight hue of pink. I dabbed on another layer of silver/pink lip-gloss and wrung my gloved hands in my lap.  
'5:53'  
I urged the clock to move faster.   
"Ah, done!" Usagi announced and Makoto admired her mound of chocolate colored hair piled on top of her head. Small pink clips poked out randomly and wisps of hair fell across her forehead and cheeks.  
"It looks great, minna-chan, thanks."  
"No, prob, Mako-chan," Minako admired her handy-work and slipped her gold, elbow-length gloves on.  
Her hair was completely down, and curled into loose spirals, surrounding her face in a halo of gold.  
Usagi spritzed another gallon of hairspray on her mound of intricately curled hair, and Minako waved away the fumes with a disgusted scowl.  
Rei's hair was like Minako's--yet the spirals were a lot less spiral-y--and fell elegantly past her shoulders.  
  
The sound of car doors slamming snapped me out of my thoughts, and we all gathered around Rei to wish her good luck before heading out to the steps to meet our dates.  
I could hear Usagi whispering to herself, "Please don't let me trip, please don't let me fall, please don't let me slip..."  
I touched her arm and assured her she'd be fine, and she smiled gratefully.  
Inside I was a dying with anticipation. I ran over all impossibly horrifc scenerios that would occur once Rei opened her front door ranging from me regurgiating the bag of potato chips I'd ravenously eaten early out of anxiety to Zach cracking up with laughter at my ensemble.   
I swallowed the lump in my throat, and watched Makoto fidget with her hair anxiously. When Rei opened the doors, a gust of crisp, December air whipped at my bangs playfully, tickling my eyelids. So far so...  
  
Oh, God  
I recognized the green eyes and refused to let my eyes travel elsewhere for fear of melting at his charming grin or sleek appearance. Rei's gasp registered in my left ear, and my hold on his eyes wavered. The ground looked so inviting to me at the time, that I just *had* to stare at it.   
Oh, God  
I felt my heart speed up and my knees quiver beneath me. Now *I* was praying I didn't trip or fall. When his hand lifted my chin up, I met his eyes with a timid smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Minako awkwardly taking Kyle's arm, and Usagi beaming at Darien's side.  
When Zach *ahem* kissed the backs of my knuckles, I felt the need to squeal with contained giggles and hoped that I didn't turn into a pumpkin or something, shattering the moment.  
As we descended the steps, he pulled me close to him.  
"You look incredible, Angel," His breath tickled the exposed skin of my neck, and I shivered.  
"You, too," I breathed. He looped his arm through mine. I noticed, with pleasure, that Jason and Rei were holding hands and acting peculiarly shy all of a sudden.  
We all took seperate cars, and I blushed as Zach held my door open for me.  
  
  
The ride was pleasant. He asked about Rei's singing and I told him about her years of practice to get to this point. There were, of course, inquiries about the day before and how I felt. I assured him I was perfectly fine, and told him to quit worrying. He insisted that was impossible, and the rest of the ride we sat in comfortable silence.  
  
I wrapped my icey-blue, satin shawl around my shoulders as a wave of cold air blew through the parking lot. Zach wrapped a warm arm around my waist, and I gasped slightly when I felt his lips on mine.  
"I had to do it, you look too beautiful not to be kissed," He smiled.  
A blush crept upon my face, and I leaned against his body as we walked to meet the others at the entrance.   
Rei flashed her pass with the air of royalty and the rest of us handed the security our tickets.   
  
  
Inside, the hall was decorated like a wintery palace of some sort. Hues of silver and white splashed across the high walls and ceiling. Banners of silver adorned each window and the banquet tables were lined in silver and white linens. It almost made me feel like I was the middle off a silent snow-fall without the biting chill.  
Minako gazed at the hall in silent awe from Kyle's arm, and Usagi's smile stretched past her eyes as she excitedly glanced every-which-way across the room.  
"It's so beautiful!" She exlaimed.  
"Let's go find our table, minna-chan," Makoto suggested. After we were seated close to the front of the stage--curtesy of Rei's manager--waiters filed in to take our orders. A wide, open dance floor spread out across the middle of the room where a few couples were already dancing to prerecorded music played by a DJ.  
After our meal, Rei was called off by her manager to perpare her voice. She let Jason lightly kiss her cheek for good luck and gave us a confident grin before scurrying off.  
"Mamo-chan, did I just eat a SNAIL?" Usagi looked appauled at her plate of escargot and on the verge of freaking out.  
Mamoru cleared his throat to stifle his laugh, "Of course not, Usako, THOSE are the snails," He gestured to a plate of truffles and sighed of relief when Usagi relaxed.  
Kyle nudged him and whispered, "Nice save, Chiba."  
Usagi popped another snail into her mouth and chewed happily. I had to cover my face with my napkin to keep from laughing. Zach winked at me and I could barely contain my giggles from bubbling out.  
Matt whispered something to Makoto and she blushed heavily and swatted his arm.  
I felt Zach grab my hand from under the table and I laced my fingers through his.  
A plump man with silver hair walked across the stage to the middle where a microphone stood.  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentelman, to JazZ Record's 15th annual Talent Ball!" His voice boomed thickly through the hall, "Feel free to dance as they peform, but avoid the judge's table up front, if you please."  
"Now, may I introduce our first contestant, Kiaho Kasana, singing her own creation, "On a Day Like This."  
We all applauded politely, and I sent an anxious stare to Minako and Makoto who returned it. Rei would be up last.   
Zach stood and gestured to the dance floor which Makoto and Matt were weaving their way onto already. I nodded and accepted his hand.  
Minako, Kyle, Usagi, and Mamoru followed suit. As Zach's arm snaked around my waist I felt my spine tingle and placed my hand in his palm.  
A small girl walked to the microphone and looked incredibly nervous.   
Her voice was soft and gentle, but held back a little too much in my opinion. As Zach and I swayed to the music, I let my thoughts drift from the singer to the person in my arms.  
As she finished, we applauded again and waited for the next girl to be introduced.  
Misaka Kaia was a phenomenal singer, but stood stiff as a board the entire song. I watched a look of disappointment flash over her face as she left the stage.  
"She's next," I absentmindedly squeezed Zach's arm. I was nervous for Rei...Hell, I was nervous for her grandfather who was keeping a close vigil from backstage.  
"She'll be fine, Angel," He whispered into my ear. I forgot my anxiousness for a moment.  
  
The silver-haired man walked back to the stage, "And for our final contestant, Hino Rei will be performing "My First Night With You", a piece composed entirely by herself."   
Rei's graceful form filled the stage as she entered. I felt her excitement buzzing through the air, and her shoulders relaxed. As she approached the microphone we clapped noisely for her, Jason whistling and calling to her as if he were cheering his favorite team in the World Series. She smiled widely and took a deep breath. Usagi waved to her excitedly.  
  
An eerie, calm tune wafted through the hall as if forcing everyone to pay attention to the words that would follow. I watched as everyone fell silent in the arms of there partner, and Rei inhaled deeply.  
  
Yesterday was not just another day  
not like before  
Yesterday, I saw your smiling face  
Love walked through my door  
  
Zach pulled me closer in his embrace and I let the sweet lyrics of the song flow over in my mind. Memories of the night we spent in the snow at the lake clouded my vision.  
  
One precious moment  
changed my life  
one tender kiss  
made everything right  
  
"Ami-chan," His lips were dangerously close to mine, and I could feel the foggy cloud of his breath against my mouth, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
one touch from you  
and this world was mine  
it was in your arms where I found forever  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it expressed so many things neither of us could put a voice to.  
He rested his forehead on mine, "You know...I've been wanting to do that for a long time now...  
  
cried my first tears of joy last night  
heaven shined a light  
all my dreams came true  
my first night with you  
  
I felt the sun  
shine so bright on me  
chased the rain from my heart  
  
"I won't leave you like them..."  
  
Through the storm  
through the darkest night  
I found my brightest star  
  
"I won't ignore the way I feel about you, and if you need time, I'll understand," He brushed a falling tear from my cheek, "When you're ready...I'll be here for you."  
  
One magic moment made one magic night  
I fell in love with one look in your eyes, baby  
I never knew I could feel so alive  
Darling, in your arms I could feel forever  
  
I let myself gaze into his eyes, let them search for something, anything to indicate he was real. What I found was more than my senses could bear.  
  
'Truth.'  
'Heart.'  
'Love.'  
Love? Could he love me?  
  
Cried my first tears of joy last night  
Heaven shined a light  
All my dreams came true  
My first night with you...  
  
shined a light...ooohh  
  
One precious moment changed my life  
one tender kiss made everything right  
one touch from you and this world was mine  
it was in your arms, baby, where I found forever...  
and ever  
  
cried my first tears of joy *last night I cried*  
heaven shined a light *a light*   
all my dreams came true *true*  
oooh ooohh  
  
cried...  
tears...  
joy...  
heaven shined a light  
all my dreams came true  
my first night...  
  
with you  
  
________________  
  
Rei's powerfully angelic voice faded away and as the hall erupted in wild aplause, Zach titled my chin up with his hand. He looked at me intensely for a moment, and I began to think something was wrong.  
"Aishiteru."   
As he whispered in my ear, he struck my mind...my heart...my soul.  
His eyes softened slightly and before I could answer, he brought his lips against mine--they were soft, yet strong--gentle, yet harsh--loving, yet demanding. I relented and returned it without thinking about the people around us, the deafening roar of applause, or where we were. In his arms I did find forever.  
As his lips peeled away from mine, I was breathing hard, "I--"  
"Oh, did someone decide to have a party and not invite me?" A lanky woman with pale, white skin sauntered down the middle of the dance floor. Her inky, black hair fell straight across her rigid face. She looked mockingly out of solid red eyes.   
I felt Zach tighten his hold on my waist and pull me to his chest.   
"Really, that hurts me deeply," She stopped in the center of the floor near the judges table. With a crack, she split it in half with a flick of her wrist, sending the panel of judges flying.  
Instantly, everyone was screaming and running in all directions. Zach and I were almost knocked over by the boisterous stampede.   
"Oh, don't be such party-poopers! I've just arrived, and the party is only beginning," She let out a menacing snarl and threw a shower of red flames at the crowd of people.  
Screams of anguish sliced through the air as men flailed around on fire. She smiled maliciously and Zach pulled me over to where the rest of our party was.  
"What--the HELL is that thing?" Jason was holding Rei's hand.  
Pure chaos was spreading through the room. I looked at the girls and telepathically conversed with them.  
'Minna-chan, we have to get her outside before she kills anyone!'  
'I know, let's get the guys and create a diversion. If forced to, we'll have to transform in front of them.'  
'Right, Minako-chan, let's go.' Usagi tuned out.  
  
Rei stood confidently and began to walk towards the "woman."  
"Rei! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason grabbed her arm.  
"I'm going to get that thing away from all those people! Let--GO," She wretched her arm free of his grip and the rest of us followed suit, leaving the guys--with the exception of Mamoru--stunned.  
Makoto searched for any visible security cameras and zapped them with bursts of electricity from her bare hands. The room had long since cleared, and we had to take our chances with any lingering camera-men poking around from outside.  
"What do we have here? Five young woman willing to fight me? Let me guess...you *must* be the infamous Sailor Senshi," She laughed at our stupified faces. No one had ever been able to tell that quickly.  
"I'm not stupid, you know. Now eat this!" She hurled a ball of dark energy at us and we jumped out of the way just in time.  
Knowing that our cover was already blown, we forgot the rules of secrecy and stealth and fiercly called upon the powers of our planets.  
"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
"MARS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
"JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
"MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
  
The familiar wave of Mercury's power washed over my body in a shower of blue. I felt the energy pulsing through my veins and stretched into my fighting stance, ready to do battle.  
I heard simultaneous gasps from behind us and didn't bother to turn and see the looks of astonishment on the guys' faces.  
"Aw, how cute. The little Sailor Senshi have come out to play with the big girls," She sneered at us, "I actually feel sorry for you."  
"We don't want your pity, bitch, now tell us who you are!" Jupiter demanded.  
"Well since you asked SO very nicely..." She smiled, "I am Myora, and you--are finished." She gathered a ball of black swirling gas and hurled it in our direction again. With our reflexes quicker, we were able to dodge it nicely.  
"Guys, get out of here!" Venus yelled.  
"We're not going to leave you with that thing!" Kyle stood defiantly.  
"Now isn't the time to be manly, Kyle! Get out before you get us all killed!" Mars dodged another ball of energy.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
It bounced off of Myora's shield like it was nothing. She looked peeved and threw an attack at the guys which Minako deflected with her love-chain.   
"Enough of these games, senshi! All I want," She pointed a long, snarled finger in my direction, "Is her."  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
HellLOooooOOOo! Didja like that? I had SO much fun with that chapter. Gotta luv all that sap stuff, right? And the song, "My First Time With You" is by Mya. I seriously recommend you download it from whatever source available and listen as you read that part. It makes it SOOO much better! See ya later! ja ne!  
  
remember...a week before 10's out! :D   
  
  
  
--Adrial 


	10. Chapter 10: Up In Flames

****TO GO, PLEASE****  
Chapter 10: Up in Flames  
Rating: PG  
Author: Adrial  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
****TO GO, PLEASE****  
  
helloOooOO again! This is chapter 10 of "To Go, Please". This is manily a fill-in chapter, just to lead into the next big thing to happen. Hope ya like! l8a!  
  
PS: Thanx to "kate" for your *ahem* twelve reviews...nice to know you've kept up!   
and thanx to everyone else who's supported this fic!   
  
Disclaimer: i don't own it, i don't want it, i just write about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perhaps the devilish smirk stained across her face was not meant for me. Perhaps her knarled, red-nail polished finger was not pointing stiffly in my direction.   
Perhaps I was wrong.  
My insides contracted, suffocated by both fear and the thick tension which clogged the air.  
Me...?  
I swallowed hard and forced my legs to stay still, "What do you want with me?" My voice stayed tight and emotionless, a complete contrast to my real feelings at the moment.  
"You should know, dear princess of Mercury," Her scarlet eyes were laughing at me.  
"What are you playing at, witch?" Jupiter stood defiantly, her tiara crackling dangerously with rising agitation. Tuxedo Kamen appeared behind her, having just transformed.  
Myora's gaze shifted to her and eyed her critically.  
"A witch, am I? Let me show *you*, sailor brat, what this witch can do," Her hands shot up violently and a massive ball of blood red erupted from her palms. Before I could collect my thoughts or rationalize a plan of action, Jupiter's body collided with the stark, white wall with a sickening 'smack', staining it with her crimson blood as she slid down slowly.   
"NO!" We all shouted and ran to our fallen senshi. Matt was already kneeling next to her, cradeling her limp head gently.  
I bit back my tears and put on a serious face. Makoto's body was mangled and charred from the attack; her head trailed streams of blood onto Matt's hands and the marble floor. She was gazing at us through painfilled eyes.  
"I n-never...could keep m-my mouth sh-shut, could I?" Her smile was rueful and barely recognizable.  
Her head rolled to the side. I felt my heart collapse to the pit of my stomach. But I couldn't lose concentration. I had to stay focused.  
All eyes turned to me, save for Matt, who rubbed his thumb over Makoto's cheek silently.   
  
I shakily reached for her neck. A weak, barely even there pulse tapped irregularly beneath my finger tips.  
"Sh-she...she's going to be alright..for now," I gulped, "We have to get her out of here--now." My lips trembled slightly, and my bent knees quaked beneath me.  
"Keep something behind her head to slow the bleeding," I intstructed, looking into Matt's stricken and terrified eyes.  
He brushed a wisp of hair from her bloodied forehead and picked her unmoving body up from the floor.  
I couldn't have healed her. I would have been too weak to help the other senshi in battling Myora, and I was the one she wanted anyway. If I was going down, I refused to be beaten while weak and defenseless.  
"Aw, are the poor wittle senshi sad because I hurt their wittle fwend?" Myora cackled loudly, and Mars whisked past our huddle in a firey rage.  
"I'm going to make you eat your words..." She gathered a ball of fire in her hands, her violet eyes sizzling dangerously with intent to kill.  
"No, Mars! We have to beat her together. You're just going to end up like Jupiter," Venus' eyes were slightly saturated over the rock-solid determination shining beneath.  
Mars relented, her eyes softening slightly, "Right."  
After I made sure Matt and the others would be okay with Makoto, I joined the circle of senshi and focused my energy.  
Without Jupiter we didn't stand a chance at destroying Myora, but if we gathered enough energy we could certainly render her helpless.  
"For Makoto-chan," Moon glanced at each of us and we nodded.  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
In unison we cried, "PLANET POWER ATTACK!"  
  
Myora looked amused as we cried our planet's names, but as the ball of luminous energy burst through her defensive shield, she looked on in shock and bewilderment. Her deafening screech permeated the air, reaching our ears as we pushed our powers into our attack.  
We let go of the attack agonizingly slow. Our illuminated bodies faded, and I opened my eyes.  
Myora appeared hunched over and in vast pain. Through furious eyes she looked up at us, "This is not over, senshi!" she gripped her mid-section and gritted her teeth, "I *will* avenge my father's death!"  
A swirl of black enveloped her form, taking her away with it into whatever dark dimension she'd emerged from.  
We had no time to rejoice in our victory. The deafening silence which had filled the room after Myora's disappearence was broken with the sharp clicking of our heels as we raced to the exit.  
"Let's go!" Usagi cried, and we followed her through the doors.  
Matt and the others knelt on the frozen grass, hovering over Makoto's unconcious body. A tuxedo jacket was behind her head, damp with blood.  
I pushed my way through and forced myself not to look at Zach. I ignored the frozen ice as it sent needles of pain through my exposed legs.  
I made sure she was still breathing and without hesitation, reached my hands over her chest and concentrated. I was weak from the planet attack but would be able to heal enough of the internal bleeding my visor informed me she was suffering from, without maxing out my powers.  
It was my fault she'd be attacked. I had a chance to deflect Myora's attack, but I let her distract my train of thought. Guilt knawed at my heart as I looked at her half-lidded eyes, hollow with unconciousness.  
"No, Ami-chan!" Venus grabbed my hands, "You're still weak from the planet attack, if you heal her you could--"  
I thrust her grasp away, "And if I *don't* heal her, SHE will die."  
We stared intently at eachother for a moment; I could feel her cerulean eyes boring into my own as we silently battled gazes. Her eyes dropped their lock on myine and turned away. I returned my hands to Makoto's chest and concentrated my energy.  
  
Mercury Remefy!  
  
Waves of energy lapped like foaming waves through my body, taking what energy was needed and transmitting it into the limp form beneath my hands. Makoto's body glowed with the light of my powers.   
I felt the tap on my energy drastically plummeting and urged it to keep going. Makoto's face remained in my vision, driving me forward. My lungs contracted, desperately trying to find the energy to breathe as it rapidly disintegrated.   
"Mercury, stop!" A blurred voice yelled in my ear. I couldn't hear anything any more. I felt serenely calm for a moment...drifting in some place inside of myself. My final memories were of the cold, frozen earth colliding with my body, and two shining pools of the emerald ocean in front of my eyes before they fluttered shut.  
  
  
  
A dull, rythmic ache pounded behind my eyes.  
I am SO over this fainting thing.  
White sunlight filtered into the room, illuminating Rei's bed and dresser, still covered in beauty products and curlers.  
After one failed attempt to rise, I tried again and succeeded. An intense wave of dizziness hit my head unmercilessly, and I gripped her nightstand to support myself as it slowly passed. My head swam. Nausea was soon to set in, I thought, and remained on her bed, too weak to venture anywhere at the moment.  
A glance at the clock informed me that I had slept through the night. Ten minutes passed and luckily, the afore-mentioned nausea failed to claim body. I stood again.  
I walked unsteadily into the living room, absently twisting the hem of Rei's Juuban U sweatshirt in between my fingers. Makoto sat in an arm chair, staring into space while Minako absentmindedly fiddled with a strand of hair from her perch on the couch.  
A wave of relief washed over me at the sight of Makoto's healthy and very alive face, but I didn't fail to notice the bandages poking out from beneath her shirt sleeves and around her neck.  
"Ami-chan!" Makoto half limped, half ran to me and gathered me in a hug, "We were so worried you wouldn't make it!"  
I gasped. Wouldn't make it?  
"What do you mean, Mako-chan?"   
She stiffened slightly and drew back from me, "Well, after you...healed me," She looked away, "You fainted and stopped breathing. One more minute and you would have been gone, Ami-chan."   
I was slightly shocked at having had a near-death experience. Not that I experienced anything at all since I was unconcious, but still--I felt completely stupid for having put myself and the senshi in that position. But then again, what choice did I have?  
I felt like fainting again, but stood shakily.  
"I feel so guilty...you shouldn't have healed me, Ami-chan; you should have just taken me to the hospital. And after you did a PLANET ATTACK!" She looked at me sternly, "Aren't you supposed to be the SMART senshi?"  
I smiled softly, "I did what any of you would have done for me and you know it."   
She smiled and stepped aside so that Minako could have her turn.  
"What were you thinking, Ami-chan?" She said, more forcefully than she'd intended to, I guessed when her rigid expression softened slightly, "You *knew* how fast your energy was draining; I could practically see you straining against it. If Usagi hadn't given you a boost of energy, we could have lost *two* senshi last night. You should have--"  
I placed my hand on her forearm, "Minako...I understand, and I'm sorry. But you and I both know that with the extent of her injuries, I had no choice," We engaged ourselves in another staring battle.  
Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around me suddenly, catching me off gaurd, "Just...don't do it again, alright?"  
"Thanks for worrying," I replied. There was no possible way I could agree to do what she asked.   
Only at that moment did I take notice of the absences of two familiar faces.  
"Hey, where are Usagi and Rei?" I looked around me.  
Minako glanced at the hall towards the fire room."Rei's in there with her trying to find any presence of Myora's power. Luna's worried that Usagi might be connected in some way. They've been at it for a while now," She bit her lip, "Maybe we should go check on them?"   
"No need, Mina-chan," Usagi smiled from the hallway with an exausted Rei on her heels.  
"Ami-chan! You're up!" Usagi enveloped me in an embrace, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She and I went through a similar dialogue to what Minako and I had engaged in before.  
"Hey, Zach left a few hours ago. He fell asleep by your bed," Minako added with a devious grin.  
"How romantic," Usagi sighed and fell back on to the couch.  
I blushed and turned to clock. 1:05.  
"Don't worry, he said he'd be back around 3 to check on you again," Rei said, wiping a film of sweat from her forehead.  
"You know, Ames, you really gotta quit passing out on that poor guy. He's gonna have a heart attack worrying about you one of these days," Makoto munched on a sandwhich and let out a muffled laugh.  
I tried to hide my blush and laughed with her.  
"So, Rei-chan, what'd you find?" Minako asked, indicating the Usagi-search.  
"A whole lotta nothing," Rei sighed. Usagi looked annoyed.  
"She made me sit in front of that HOT fire for 45 minutes, and we found ZIP," Usagi huffed.  
"YOU weren't doing all the WORK, Usagi!" Rei seethed.  
"Well, you should have KNOWN, Miss Pyschic, whether or not I had some evil WITCH vacationing in my BODY!" Usagi turned red.  
"ALRIGHT, you two. We still have a mystery on our hands. We know what this Myora woman is capable of doing, and I'm not willing to lose any of you to some chick with a bad attitude," Minako stood in front of the squabbling college students.  
They sobered quickly.  
"So, what we have to do is figure out WHY she has taken an interest in Ami-chan," Makoto said.  
I was still a little uneasy about having all the attention drawn on me all of a sudden. Villains were usually after Usagi's ginzoushou.  
"And how she knew who we were. She must have known beforehand if she picked us out that easily--Luna perfected our disguise powers," Rei looked deep in thought.  
I pondered it for a moment. Nothing.  
"Minna-chan, I don't understand any of this," I admitted, frustrated, "She has to think that I have the Hikari Gem. There's no other logical explanation, is there?" I rationalized.  
"But you don't, do you?" Usagi questioned.  
"I think we would have known, Usagi-chan," Minako said.  
"But I didn't know about the ginzoushou until that fight with Zoicite," Usagi's face lit up, "And it was when I cried over Mamo-chan that it came out! All we have to do is get her to CRY hard enough and it might just...pop out?" Her voice lowered and seemed quizzical about her solution.  
"Sure, Usagi-chan, that'll work," Rei mutttered sarcastically.  
"Well, I don't hear YOU--"  
"ANYWAY, if the Hikari Gem hasn't appeared yet, then maybe we could make a fake one, give it to her, and THEN trash her," Makoto seemed satisfied with her own plan of action. She cracked her knuckles with a look of pure malice.  
"But remember what she said before she left? She said 'I will avenge my father's death,'" Minako reminded us.  
Rei looked quizzical, "Do you think Sarius was her father?"  
"Luna never said he had a daughter..." I muttered.  
"It's a possiblity, isn't it, minna-chan?"   
"Sure it is, Minako-chan, but until we find out for certain we're still right where we began," I was getting irritated.  
"Shimatte!" Usagi gasped, "I'm supposed to be home in ten minutes to go to my aunt's wedding!" She rose quickly.  
"SorryminnaI'llseeyoulater!" She whirled through the room and out the door.  
"Figures," Rei murmured.  
"Minna-chan, I should be going, too. I have drama workshop in thirty minutes, and I still haven't finished studying for my Bio final," Minako rose, followed by Makoto.  
"Yeah, I have to find something to kill this massive migraine," she massaged her temples,"and I'm meeting Matt later. He's still a little freaked about the whole super heroine thing--OH yea, and the whole nearly dying bit didn't smooth over too well with him either," She laughed weakly and limped behind Minako. I cringed.  
"Mako-chan, at least let me heal you a little bit more, just so you can--"  
"No way, Ami-chan! You think I can't handle a little pain? Come on! I'm Super Senshi!" She flexed her arms to emphasize her point and winced.  
"Or maybe not, but I'll be fine. I'll be 100% better in a couple of days with our healing abilities," She smiled reassuringly and went out the door behind Minako.   
I was silently thankful that I didnt have any more exams to fret over. They'd flown by the week before, and I was pleased to see that despite my temporary aloofness, I managed to acquire no less than a 99% on any of them. One of my professors was a stickler for never handing out perfect scores. He'd made a lame remark that my name was written too sloppily and docked one point. Damn him.   
With no where else to go, my thoughts drifted to Zach. I had to talk to him. There was no telling what thoughts were running through his mind. I felt utterly guilty for dumping everything on his head at once and then nearly dying before I could explain it to him.   
But I couldn't deny the feeling of relief that washed over me. I wouldn't need feeble lies and excuses every time my communicator went off at the wrong time, which it almost always had a way of doing.  
Rei sighed and plopped down on her couch, lines of wariness scetched on her forhead. She looked utterly exausted.   
I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm going call Zach and tell him to meet me at the park. Are you going to be alright?" I asked softly. Rei nodded, smiling reassuringly.  
"I'll be fine after a few hours of sleep," She stood and stretched, "It's a good thing I got my finals over with already."   
"And you," She paused, "Better not do anything like that to us again."  
I gave an exagerrated sigh, "Alright, alright, I get it."  
She laughed and touched my elbow as I left for the phone, "Ami-chan, could you come back a little later? I want to do a fire reading on you to see if there's a sign of any foreign energy," I nodded, smiling.  
  
  
After I hung up the phone, I hurried down Hiwaka's steps, saying goodbye to Rei along the way and rushed home to change. I clutched my gown beneath my arm, slowing my pace to avoid slipping on the hazardous ice that blanketed the sidewalk.  
I'd called Zach and frowned when Jason informed me of his absence. He assured me he'd relay my message for him to call A.S.A.P., and I promised to tell him where I learned to transform into a "Super Hero Chick" and rise from the dead later.  
  
I reached my door twenty minutes later and threw it open. My mother was sitting at her computer desk, typing hurriedly. She rose quickly as I entered the den.   
"Oh, Ami-chan! I heard what happened, and I was so worried when you didn't call!" She gathered me in a hug and I cringed.  
The first minutes of Myora's unscripted cameo at the ball had undoubtedly been broadcasted live all over the world.   
"I'm fine, Mom. The girls and I were outside getting some...fresh air when it happened so we managed to get out safely," I prayed she'd buy it.   
She did.   
She smiled and pulled a strand of silver hair from her head.  
"Do you see what you're DOING to me?" We laughed together for a moment. I then regailed her with details of the night prior to Myora's interruption.  
Her warm, grey-blue eyes sparkled with pleasure as I babbled about Zach and Zach and Zach and the ball and Zach.   
"I'm so happy for you, Ami-chan," She'd said as she hugged me tightly. Her cool fingers brushed some hair away from my forehead and replaced it with a kiss.  
"Now, go on," She shoved me in the direction of the bathroom, "Zach called a few minutes before you came in to tell you to meet him at the lake in an hour!" She shouted as I disappeared behind the door.  
  
I took a quick shower to refresh myself and rummaged through my closet for an outfit. As a mountain of discarded clothing accumulated in the space behind me, I silently wondered why I never had anything decent to wear since Zach and I began dating.  
At ten minutes of three, I bid my mother goodbye and entered the clutter of afternoon traffic. The wind bit unmercilessly at my face and snow whirled around the holiday shoppers who were huddled together in a mass of shopping bags and packages.   
Digging my hands further into my coat pockets, I ignored the freezing air and focused on the frozen ground beneath my feet that would lead me to Zach.  
As the entrance to the park came into view I suddenly felt a cold bucket of fear drop to the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how Zach would react to my being a senshi, and I had a gut feeling he'd be mildly upset at how I'd nearly killed myself the night before.   
Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and searched for his familiar blonde head. I caught sight of him sitting on a bench near the frozen lake where people randomly skated across its surface. He showed no sign of movement, and I ventured towards him.   
I stood for a moment, taking in his profile. He didn't seem to notice the mound of snow accumulating on his jaket, nor the wind lashing at his hair and around his face. His eyes were set dead ahead, but I doubted he was admiring the winter foliage surrounding him. I almost didn't want to disturb him, but forced myself to approach his form.   
When I neared the bench, his head whipped around to face me, and he just stared for a moment. I felt slightly unnerved by his gaze, and looked at the white ground.  
Shakily, my legs pushed me closer to him, and I stood in front of him, trying to read his stoic eyes as they looked into mine.  
I jumped slightly when he rose and gathered me into his arms. My fear flew out of my mind and into the swirling snow around us, and I sighed into his embrace.  
His face felt frozen and stiff against my cheek and his lips were slightly blue. I grew worried and pulled back slightly.  
"How long have you been out here?" I brushed a gloved hand over his reddened cheek.  
"A while," He muttered.   
"Let's go somewhere else. You look completely frozen," I tugged out of his embrace and grabbed his arm.  
He didn't budge, "No, I'm fine, let's stay here."  
I couldn't read his expression any more than if it was in a foriegn language, and followed suit when he sat down on the bench again.   
His arm was still around my waist, and I waited for him to speak.  
His silence was deafening and extremely nerve-racking on my part.   
"So...my girlfriend is a sailor senshi?" He said finally, his eyes portraying his befuddled mind.  
I smiled weakly, "Yeah..."  
He leaned back on the bench, his eyes turning a shade darker, "And do you always try to kill yourself like that or is it a newly developed hobby of yours?" He looked angry and frustrated as he stared at me.   
I was taken aback by the biting chill behind his words, and tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe his reaction.  
At the sight of my tears, his eyes softened, "I'm so sorry, Ami-chan, I didn't mean that," He brushed my cheek.  
"You just...you scared me to death last night when you did that," He admitted.  
I looked at my hands, and formed the words to make him understand, "I had to heal her. She would have died, and I couldn't have let that happen, even if it meant..." I trailed off.  
"Even if it meant you...died?" He forced the last word and looked away. I pulled his chin back towards me.  
"And you would have done the same for Kyle or Jason or Matt," I reasoned.  
His stone face melted slowly, "You have a point...but I still don't like the idea of you risking your life every day warding off psycho villians," He reached for my cheek.  
I laughed softly, sighing, "I don't have a choice. The girls and I...we've been doing this for a long time. If we stopped, we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. The whole world would be in danger."  
He sighed, "Just...be careful," He stared at me, "If I lost you, *I* wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
Like I had been unable to promise Minako I would never drain myself in the same way to heal, I couldn't promise Zach that I wouldn't die the next time the senshi were called to battle.  
Every time we entered a fight, none of us knew whether we'd make it out alive or not. It was not ideal, I knew, but the safety of the world came before our own.  
I kissed his lips softly, and they warmed beneath my own. Large puffs of white air flew from our open mouths as we parted. Something stirred in my heart, like chains rattling from a prisoner who pleaded to be set free.  
"Zach, I--"  
"MERCURY! COME IN!" My communicator blared loudly from my coat pocket, and I retrieved it quickly.  
"Venus?" I inquired. Smoke clouded the screen, and I could barely make out an orange fuku.  
"Get here NOW, Merc! We've got one nasty--Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!--one nasty youma on our hands! We're at the Tokyo Art Museum!"  
"I'm on it," I stashed it back in my pocket and turned to Zach apologetically.  
He settled his lips on mine, and I forgot about the battle for a fleeting moment.  
As we seperated, I felt dazed.  
"Be careful, Angel," He whispered against my ear.  
I smiled, "I will."   
I stood from the bench and ran off to find a place to transform. I'd cover the 10 mile run a hell of a lot faster as Sailor Mercury.  
Pushing back a thick patch of brush, I entered a cluttered section of the powdery wood and transformed.  
In a flash, I was off, leaping buildings like I was playing hopscotch.  
  
  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Jupiter?! How could Makoto be out fighting in her condition?  
"I'm super senshi!"  
Whatever.  
I shook my head and took a moment to observe the damage done. Sailor Moon was favoring her left ankle and shouting out attacks as Venus tried to deflect flying discs of murky brown that exploded in to some foreign, extremely slimy substance on contact.  
The instigator stood a few meters in front of Jupiter and Mars, trying to fan out its burning arm as the other seven shot discs of grime in every direction.  
Venus cried out in pain. A disc nailed her in her left leg and it was dissolving her skin like an acidic substance.  
  
"MECURY AQUA RASPHODY!" The youma thrashed around as my attack hit him on his right side, freezing it.  
"Venus, are you alright?!" I ran to her side, taking advantage of the youma being distracted with its ice-incased side.  
She gritted her teeth, "Of course, I...am," Her leg was steaming and of trails of blood saturated her fuku skirt.  
"Don't even THINK about--MERCURY!" She was too late. My powers were healing her leg, and she tried to push me off. I wouldn't budge until it was healed enough to walk on. As I finished, I rose and helped her up. My head was foggy, but I wouldn't pass out.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SENSHI!" The youma cried. He flung an army of discs in my direction spanning about 25 meters wide. I ducked and winced as one sliced my right arm slightly, making a layer of skin dissolve and fade away.  
Clutching my arm, I whirled on it and ducked again as it shot another set at me.   
Well aren't I just everybody's favorite little senshi, lately?  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus held on to his torso where she had pinned its arms to its sides.  
"Now!" She yelled. Mars, Jupiter, Moon, and I combined our attacks, and the repuslive youma ceased to exist.  
I fell to my knees, panting. Moon limped to me, and looked at my arm.  
"Man, that looks nasty," She winced.  
"Yeah, how's your ankle?" I nodded to her bent ankle as she favored it.  
She gritted her teeth, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell."  
I stood shakily and looked at the others, "Alright, these things are getting worse."  
"Tell me about it," Mars held up a chunk of singed hair.  
"Mercury, WHY in the HELL did you heal me when I said not to?" Venus looked sternly at me.  
"Because, VENUS, if I hadn't you wouldn't have been able to hold the youma while we did a combined attack," The logic was always there, but no one seemed to ever realize it but me. Oh well.  
She sighed and looked at her partially healed leg. The grainy section where her skin had partially reformed would be gone in a few hours, perfectly healed and as good as new. Our ability to heal extremely fast definitely had its perks. My arm had sealed my wound already, but the excruciating pain sent intensified with every move I made.  
"Let's detransform, already. People are starting to come around, and I'm FREEZING in my fuku!" Jupiter exlaimed, and we followed her to an alley.  
As soon as Moon's power was gone, she collapsed against the frozen ground.  
"Usagi-chan! Are you alright?" She was biting back tears as Minako looked at her swollen ankle.  
I pushed towards her, and inspected the damage. About 24 hours and it would be healed quite nicely. I resisted the urge to speed up the process as Minako and Rei looked at me threateningly.  
"It'll be better in a day or so; we have to get some ice on it, though," I helped her stand and Rei supported her other side. My arm was killing me, but it'd have to wait until later.  
Usagi nodded and gritted her teeth. I felt proud that she was being strong. Rei couldn't even pick on her about it.  
Makoto made sure we'd all be fine and backtracked to finish her date with Matt. Minako came with us, and limped a little. I offered her my injured arm to hold on to but she refused.  
"I'm fine," She said and turned her gaze back to the road. I didn't push her.  
I'm sure we made an unusual sight. A girl with a volley ball sized chunk of raven hair missing, a limping blonde supported by a bleeding, blue-haired girl, and another blonde favoring her left leg.   
It comes with the job, I guess.  
  
Usagi sighed as I laid a pack of ice on her ankle, and Minako happily accepted ointment for her burned thigh from Rei.  
"Much better," She said.  
Rei gestured to the fire room, and I left Minako and Usagi to follow her.   
  
A massive fire blazed steadily in the middle of the room, casting shadows along the walls. I could feel the spirituality of it thicken the air.   
Rei and I sat cross-legged, juxtaposed in front of the flames. She bent her head, a cascade of midnight hair falling around her.  
Beads of sweat trickled on her forehead as she prayed silently. I waited for her to finish her search, expecting nothing to turn up.  
Abruptly, the flames shot up towards the ceiling, roaring loudly with the message they held.  
I jumped back and looked on, waiting for something but unaware of what it was. Rei remained still, her head twitching every now and then as if she weren't there at all.   
In the middle of the flames a bright blue light flickered to life and enveloped me in its intense illumination. I shut my eyes tightly against the blinding rays.  
What felt like a blanket of warm energy flowed through my viens, and when my eyes cracked open, I was no longer staring into the scarlet flames of Rei's fire.  
There were now two fires--both blue and calm. Realization dawned on me and I rose from my kneeling postion to gaze into the eyes of my mother, Queen Aiya.  
***************************************************************  
  
How'dya like it? It was really a lot of fill-in, like I said.   
  
And *wince* I've been editing a LOT lately. I started with chapter 1 and cut a bunch of things I felt were too lame to be included, and added a LOT of extra information. heh heh...and I'm deciding whether or not I'll replace the chapters I've gotten up already with it or not. I'm afraid that there are certain parts that you guys have that I cut and the rest of the chapters to come won't flow.  
  
For instance, I changed Zach's last name. :-D   
It's been a crazy week, people! Bear with me for now! And no matter what changes I make, I'll definitely bust my butt getting a new chapter out every week.   
ja!  
  
--Adrial 


	11. Chapter 11: Fall Into Your Past

****TO GO, PLEASE****  
Chapter 11: Fall Into The Past  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Adrial  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
****TO GO, PLEASE****  
  
AHH!! this one is SOOOOOOOOOOOo short! I'm sorry, you guys! I PROMISE PROMISE PROOOOOOMISE I'll do better next time.  
  
And it'll be a few more chapters still until I stick a fork in this one...  
:D I'm thinking about the ending RIIIIIIIIGHT now.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
The taste of filth and dirt filled my mouth, yet I let it hang agap. A tsunami of emotions lurked behind me, waiting eagerly to crash down on me. A slight cough shook my mind free of its stupor, and my vision cleared.   
A woman, tall and luminous, stood before me with an air of peace and tranquility as if she'd struggled before but was now content and free from a life which had bound her before.   
Translucent waves of periwinkle blue danced gracefully around her, lending more light to her radiant aura. I found myself hesitant to look at her, to take in her presence, for fear that she might have dissipated in front of my bewildered eyes before I could even comprehend she'd been there at all.   
My mother...   
The woman, so gracefully beautiful with her porcelain skin and shining eyes, gazed at me with years of wisdom and love. I faltered slightly, finally feeling the dull ache of my head and tightness spreading through my legs.   
I silently wondered where my voice had run off to. It was no doubt trying to sneak away from the awkward situation. I could practically hear my agitated nerves commanding my cowardly vocal chords to speak up.   
Fortunately for them, the spirit of my mother whom stood before me spoke first, startling me slightly.   
"Ami..." She stretched a quivering hand to my face and caressed my cheek. I felt her cool fingers slip slightly against my skin and gasped as another tear fell onto my shoulder.   
Why am I crying...?  
"M-Mother?" My voice was thick with disbelief and she noticed.   
I watched as she smiled softly and wiped another descending tear from her own cheek, "Yes, it's me, Ami."   
My throat was dry and begged for moisture. I obliged, swallowing hard and speaking once more.   
"How did you--where am I?" I gazed around at my surroundings, not prepared for what I would encounter.   
Acres upon acres of debris and ruins littered the ground's surface. Dust floated thick in the air, sending me into a slight coughing fit.   
I turned my eyes back to her, and she took my hand.   
"I understand. This is not the place you remember growing up," She lead me along a string of fallen buildings.   
Numbly, I followed closely to her. She did not speak as we walked, and I did not attempt to. I had the strange feeling that I had to be quiet, lest I upset the thousands of spirits which had resided before on the grounds I now walked on. I stopped beside a slab of stone, kneeling beside it. As my hand swept away a layer of dirt I gasped softly. The sign of Mercury glared up at me, sending chills down my spine.   
I stood abruptly, facing her, "We're on Mercury?"   
She nodded, "Yes, I have brought you back to the Mercury I knew--the Mercury that King Sarius destroyed so long ago," Her eyes darkened a shade.   
I took in her words, digesting them slowly as if they would give me a stomach ache if I did so otherwise.   
"Why have you brought me here?" I spoke to her, yet kept my eyes on the grounds before me, realizing the terror that must have been caused on that day.   
She sighed, "I have transported you here to show you--to make you understand the catastrophy that occured those many years ago."   
When her cool hand rested itself on the back of my head, I didn't have time to think of her motives.  
The scenery around me melted away in cool swirls of despondency. Abruptly, visions of frightened childeren clinging to their mothers, young lovers holding on as their lives were stolen by the hands of hatred, fathers saying goodbye to their families as they entered a battle that they would not return from overcame my vision, filling my soul with pain and agony.   
My knees collided with the soiled earth and silent tears trailed along my face. I gripped my head, waiting for the string of heart-wrenching scenes to subside. I longed not to see the terrified faces of innocent people, longed not to hear the cries of death and slaughtering that rung deafeningly in my ears.  
I shook fiercely, balling my hands into fists. I felt her hand on my back, rubbing softly.   
"What...what were those? What did I just see?" The answer was there in my mind, but I could not come to terms with it yet.   
"Visions of the fall of Mercury," She uttered.   
I stared blankly at her, "Those people...all of those people died--he killed them."   
She wrapped translucent arms around me and let me cry a while longer. I felt the grief of millions of Mercurians overtake my heart, testing its strength.   
"I am sorry, Princess. You had to know--had to see what happened, what *could* happen if this evil is given the opportunity to spread its hatred once again," She held me at arms length.   
"It isn't over?" I asked her, "This will happen to Earth..."   
I replaced the strange faces I did not know with the those of my family and my friends, watching them cry out in pain and angst. I gasped as if I had been burned and rubbed my eyes roughly.  
"Not if you are strong, Ami-chan," She grabbed my shoulders, "I know you have the power to overcome this evil. You must believe in yourself."   
Believe in myself? I don't have the power alone to defeat this kind of evil. My powers are too weak.   
"But, I can't. I'm not--I'm not strong enough, Mother," I didn't want to hear what she was saying.   
"Yes, you can, Princess. You possess a power that is greater than any evil. All you have to do is listen to your heart, and you will do *amazing* things, Ami," She smiled at me.   
I wished to get out of this nightmare, and for this instance in my life to rewind and play back as something else.   
I turned from her, "So...you're saying that I must defeat Myora on my own?"   
"It is your destiny, Ami-chan," She whispered.   
"How could I p-possibly?" I shook my head slowly.  
"You will know when the time is right. It is not my place to tell you. I am only here to help you understand the path before you," I felt her walk closer to me.   
"But...I don't even know where Myora is! Or *what* she is, or *where* she came from!" My frustration gripped me with its claws, refusing to let go.   
She drew me to her, "I will show you."   
I felt the air around me lift, and my feet left the ground. A piercing howl of wind pounded against my eardrums, drowning out my startled cries.   
As soon as it came, the wind subsided and my feet fell unsteadily to the ground. I wobbled for a moment and found my balance.   
I took in my surroundings, looking at the room like a newborn child.   
Book shelves lined the walls, and a mahogany desk stood proudly in one corner, littered with papers and quills. I took a step forward on the carpeted floor, absentmindedly tip-toeing around, although I was sure no one would be able to hear me.   
The sound of crashing glass startled my movements, and I jumped. With another bewildered glance at the room--which I concluded was a study of some sort--I exited through a large, open door, following the sounds that were escalating in volume.   
A staircase greeted me to the left, an ominous corridor lay to my right. I chose the stairs, where the noise arose from.   
Peering over the banister, I watched shadows move along the wall. The sounds of more crashes urged me to continue my journey down the stairwell.   
As a step creaked beneath my feet, I sucked in my breath and waited for someone to come and capture me. When no one turned up, I exhaled and eased down the last few steps.   
Taking little notice of the immense parlor and dining area, I passed them and stood at the entrance of what would undoubtedly be the kitchen. I felt fear rise in my throat as another crash sounded followed closely by a cry of pain.   
A man stood in a corner, trying desperately to hold himself together. A group of towering men gathered around him, swords hanging threateningly at their hips.   
The man's tired eyes looked at them fearlessly.   
"You will never have her, Sarius!" He said.   
A man in the middle walked closer to him. I took in his presence, his long black hair and intimidating gray eyes.   
"Is that so? And you think that *you* will be able to stop me?" He chuckled loudly.   
The man's cloudy, blue eyes flashed in anger. I walked closer.  
I recognized his face shape, having seen it in my own, and his clear, open eyes.  
This man was my father, Galah.   
My father gritted his teeth, "I would die for her."   
Sarius' eyes glinted menacingly, "*That* was exactly what I was counting on, Galah." His hand lifted sharply and a clould of inky black flowed into Galah's chest. His piercing howl of pain sliced through the air, and he wavered and fell to the floor with a dull thud. I rushed to his side, passing right through the men whom stood around him laughing.   
"Galah! Father, wake up! Please, wake up!" I cried over his unliving form, wishing to awake him from whatever curse Sarius had put over him.   
When my hands passed through his flesh, I knelt back. My mother was showing me how my father died.   
"My leige!" A voice sounded from behind the smirking man, and I craned my neck to see him.   
"I have found a child, sire!" A stubby man held out a wimpering baby. She looked to be only a year old at the least.   
"Damn," Sarius cursed, "Leave her. I fear the Hikari Gem can not handle another death right now."   
The man set the child on a chair at the table. She screamed loudly from her perch and I wondered whose child she was. A thin mane of charchoal black hair stuck to her tear-stained face. Chubby hands rubbed her stormy, midnight eyes, and her open mouth exposed the few teeth she had.   
"Let us go now, soldiers," Sarius beckoned towards the center of the room, "We have more pressing matters on our hands. Aiya will pay dearly for her betrayal, and so will that pathetic planet of hers."   
In a flash of silver, they disappeared before my eyes.   
My surroundings melted away with the broken sobs of the baby who held out her nimble hands to the unmoving body of my father on the floor. A white room appeared before me, straining my eyes. I looked around, vaguely registering dull beeps and a soft murmur of voices. My eyes landed on the back of a woman, silver hair perched on top of her head in two buns.   
Queen Serenity.  
She leaned over a body on a bed, whispering to it soflty. I walked closer, to see whom she spoke to and jumped back at the sight of the woman I knew as 'mother' in my life a millenia ago--Alana. In her weakened state, I could still remember her pale face from my childhood.   
As my initial shock subsided, I stood beside them and realized that this must have been after Sarius destroyed Mercury, which meant that Queen Aiya was already dead.   
"...do you think it possible, Queen Serenity?" Alana's strained eyes revealed the grief she was dealing with internally.   
Serenity bit her lip, "I am almost certain of it, Alana. We will have the baby tested as soon as possible for any signs of the gem."   
Gem? The Hikari Gem?   
That had to be what they were talking about. Were they suggesting that the Gem resided in the child that was at Galah's house? How could that be possible?   
"If my prediction is correct, then we must make sure no one knows about it. This child will posess a power nearly as great as the Ginzinshou. Many would kill her to reach it. We will wait until the time comes when the gem is needed."   
Alana sighed, "You are right, Serenity. She must never know..." Her hand trailed to her stomach which was slightly swollen.   
If Luna had been correct--which she nortoriously had knack of--then the fetus which resided in Alana would be me.  
  
Queen Serenity's next words were cut short by a slamming door. A panting man with silver hair scurried around beds and nurses to reach them. His hair color seemed too old for his young face. I found myself anxious for his news.   
"Artemis, have you found him?" Serenity stood.   
I gasped inaudibly as Artemis in his human form bowed low and responded, "Yes, my Queen, but I am afraid that Galah has been found dead in his home."   
Serenity and Alana simultaneously gasped.   
"And the cause of his death?" Serenity questioned.   
"We do not know," Artemis sighed, "There were no signs of any wounds, but his kitchen was in ruins. We believe he was killed by magic--a curse, perhaps."   
Serenity bit her lip again, "I trust you will have our physicians further investigate his death?"   
"Yes, my Queen, they are working on it as we speak," He said.   
"Thank you Artemis, that will be all for now," She dismissed him, but he remained still.   
"My Queen, there is one more thing," He swallowed, "We discovered a child as well, but she was unharmed."   
Serenity turned to Alana, "Princess, do you remember anything about a child?"   
Alana looked deep in thought for a moment, "Aiya talked very little about Galah to me, and only just before they eloped. I do remember though...he--oh, he had a daughter!" She seemed relieved to have remembered.   
"Do you know who her mother is?" Serenity asked.   
"No--Aiya never mentioned...perhaps he had a previous wife?" She suggested.   
Serenity turned to Artemis, "Where is the child now, Artemis?"   
"She is in the nursery being cared for by Beatrice," he answered.   
"And her name?" Queen Serenity seemed flustered.   
"According to papers found in Galah's estate, I believe her name was Maya...no, pardon me...I am sure it was...Myora."   
If I had been standing, I surely wouldn't have been for very long at that moment. It couldn't be...Myora was Galah's daughter?   
That would make her my...   
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yup, it was short, but hey, that only means that this next one will be twice as long! *let us pray*  
  
So...the plot thickens, eh? heh heh HEH.  
stay tuned for chapter 12!   
  
And due to amount of WHINING I've received from some of you guys, I will *not* be posting the updated chapters. If you want to read them check back with me later and I'll tell you when I'll have then posted on ASMR. ja~  
  
And Happy Holidays!  
  
--Adrial 


	12. Chapter 12: Ready or Not: A Romantic Int...

*****TO GO PLEASE*****  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Adrial  
E-mail: adrial_06@yahoo.com  
*****TO GO PLEASE*****  
  
alllllllrighty then, let me tell it to straight, OK? I had absolutely, completely, not even the tiniest, most minute, miniscule, itty bitty, eensy weensy, idea of what to write for this chapter!  
*bows head in shame*  
please stop throwing things! my head is extremely sensitive...  
  
ok, all lameness aside, i went for my last resort: pure dumb romance. can't go wrong with that, can ya?)  
  
YUP, well, i was in the mush'n gush mood and what better way to satisfy my craving than to use my fic?  
  
so, this fic is primarily ami and zach...chilling, hangin' out, kickin their feet up, yackin, chit chatting, *cough* making out, *cough*, or WHATEVER you want to call it, i really have no qualms about it.  
  
In light of this...  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HIGH LEVEL OF *well placed* SAP. SENTIMENTAL-PHOBICS BEWARE!   
  
  
o yea, 4 those who hate all that love-junk, just read at least the first sections b/c they DO have to do with impt. stuff.  
  
and aw, damn, i really didn't feel like going through it AGAIN to check for errors or lame dialogue, so if you see something that's screwed up, just shut your eyes, go to your happy place, and forget it was EVEN there. :D  
  
enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it, I just write about it.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
TGP  
CH. 12: "Ready or Not": A Romantic Interlude (in some respects)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Your WHAT?!"   
"My sister--half sister actually," I kneaded my forehead to assuage the headache which had come early, sliding coyly into its reserved seat right behind my eyes.  
Rei began pacing, mumbling incoherently to herself. Usagi eyed her curiously.  
"So...what you're saying is that this witch--Myora, I mean--and YOU actually stem from the same gene pool?" Makoto propped her head on her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. I nodded deftly.  
When I was released from...whatever dimension I entered, Rei was dangerously close to having a nervous breakdown. Apparently, my rendez-vous with the past took more than a couple of hours, and the senshi had been biting their fingernails the entire time. I seemed to have parted with my body spiritually, and they'd watched me lay unconcious for the entire time.   
When I awoke in Rei's bed with a cool cloth on my forehead, I seriously considered faking sleep for a few more minutes or hours even days to delay the inevitable interrogation I would receive. They, of course, did not disappoint me.  
"But then...how on earth could Myora be located in Usagi? The fire's reading doesn't make sense," Minako stated.  
I shrugged, too tired to think up a logical explanation. My mother's face drifted into my vision, and I turned away from my pondering friends.  
A light snow began to fall outside, and flashes of the visions I encountered on the devestated Mercury appeared within it. I rubbed my eyes roughly, slipping against the moisture which had accumulated in them during my moment of nostalgia.  
I suddenly felt suffocated in the warm air of Rei's bedroom. When I turned from the window, they were all staring at me with concerned frowns.   
"Minna-chan...I think I need to get out for a while," I didn't bother to wait for their reply and whisked out of the room and through the temple's front doors without further conversation.  
I inhaled large gulps of the crisp, evening air, and wrapped my scarf around my neck. The sun had long since set, and I swallowed the lump of fear that had lodged itself stubbornly in my throat. I would not be afraid to walk in my own city.  
My father's horrified expression as he was murdered in his home refused disappear from my mind, and I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes. It was my destiny to defeat this evil--my sister. I alone had to stop her and whatever had corrupted her in the first place.   
Now I could understand how Usagi felt all those times she was faced with dark forces completely solo.  
But she was stronger...she had the crystal. I--I was nothing compared to her in terms of power. What would I do? Make Myora a Mercurian popsicle?  
I lifted my head to the heavens and sighed heavily. "What would you do, Queen Aiya?"  
I half expected the skies to answer my question. When they remained silent, I shook my head and wandered towards my home where I intended to curl up in a ball in my own bed and sleep away the the thousands of nameless faces, contorted with angst, which haunted my vision.  
The fog sifting through my head jumbled all of the information I'd received earlier into a huge mass of confusion. If faced against an evil as strong as Myora without the other senshi, would I make it out alive? And how would I--how *could* I kill Myora--the sister I didn't remember and never had a chance to know?   
What had forced her to turn against the Moon Kingdom?   
Why was she after me?  
"There you are."  
I whipped around as a hand fell across my shoulder and punched the foreign arm away so quickly that I could barely gather my thoughts before Zach's familiar face appeared through the cloud of fear blinding my eyes.  
"Whoa...take it easy. It's just me, Ami," He took my arms in his. I was breathing hard, overtaken by the wave of terror that had passed over me. All of my emotions toppled on one another in my head and I couldn't breathe. My sobs came out choked and broken as he gathered me in an embrace, whispering words of solace into my hair.  
I held onto his neck with all of my might. If I'd wanted to let go, I wouldn't have been able to. He only held me tighter and waited for my onslaught of tears to disperse.  
When I began to breathe normally again, I released my hold on his neck in order to look at his face. He rubbed my cheek softly and steered me in the opposite direction I had been heading. Where was I going before  
Suddenly, it seemed not to matter to me. If it hadn't been where Zach was, I didn't need to be there anyway.  
As we walked--I, in his arms--we remained silent. I could hear him, though, in his silence, telling me it would be alright as long as he was there. And I believed him.  
A slow sigh escaped my lips and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed it softly and rubbed the small of my back.  
I feel safe with him  
When we approached the familiar steel gate that my friends and I had--so long ago it seemed--entered to carry out a dare, I felt a wave of relief wash over me when my (utterly humiliating) message was no longer scrawled out on the driveway.   
He lead me up his porch steps. "I live here with the guys, but they're all out tonight," He said as if seeking my approval.  
I trust him.  
I nodded and once we entered the house, he lead me into a sizeable living room. A large TV stood as the focal point of the room, attatched to a PS2 and VCR which were tucked away in a shelf beneath it. The oversized couch he lead me to was covered with mismatched pillows and numerous stains which were smudged and blurry from futile attempts to remove them. He sheepishly kicked an empty pizza box underneath the couch.  
It was definitely a "Guys House."  
In a few minutes, he had a fire started beneath the mantle in a hearth that seemed to have been last used when cave men were dumbly rubbing pieces of stones together. My frozen fingers welcomed the warmth and stung slightly when I put them near the flames to thaw them.  
Zach disappeared through a set of doors and returned moments later with a large blanket. Gesturing for me to sit, he spread it over my shivering body and sat down beside me, gathering me into his arms.  
He didn't speak. He didn't have to. The memories of Mercury and its lost people drifted from my mind, settling into a place where I would find them if ever I needed them again. At that moment, the only visions I saw were two green eyes, soft, golden hair, and a man that promised never to leave.  
I didn't remember falling asleep beside him, nor the sound of snickering, hours later, as a pair of feet steathily walked behind us.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
"AaAH!"  
In an instant, I felt cool, hard wood against my back, and an array of pillows strewn atop my flailing body. My head lay a hazardous few inches from the corner of a coffee table that I didn't recognize.   
There were sounds of struggling and muffled (distinctly male) grunts, and I scurried to remove the blanket from around my legs and get my bearings.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason?!" Zach's voice was strained in a scream-whisper, reminding me that I spent the night at his place.   
Stifling a yawn, I pulled myself up and straightened my shirt. Jason, cackling loudly from behind a half-eaten bowl of cereal, dodged a pillow launched by Zach and conjured his most alluring grin just for me.  
I gasped when he enveloped me in a huge bear hug. His strong arms (still holding an overflowing bowl) crushed my tiny torso until I couldn't breathe. A stream of milk sloshed onto the floor, unnoticed.  
"Uh...J-Jason, I've sort of become attatched to o-oxygen--"  
Zach pried his cousin's arms from me, "Hands off."  
Jason held up his hands in defeat, "You know Ami, if you ever get tired of ol' Braudel over there," He paused to wink, "I'm always--OW! Shit, Zach!"  
Jason flicked soggy cheerio's off of his face and neck and glared at Zach who smirked smugly. An enormous trail of milk dribbled down his front, ending in a nice pool on the crotch of his pants.  
"Damn, J, wet the bed again? I thought you grew out of that when you were 18," Matt closed the front door, straining slightly against the billowing wind whipping about behind it and bearing the latest issue of Sports Illustrated.  
"Oooh...Molly's lookin' good this month," He groaned and went into the kitchen.  
Jason slumped out of the room, defeated, and assured them that he'd retaliate.  
Zach sighed heavily and hopped down from his standing position on the couch.   
"Sorry about that," He smiled at me apologetically.  
"It's no problem," I laughed.   
So this is how college boys live, eh?  
I took his hand, and he lead me around the couch and into the kitchen. His warm arms wrapped themselves around me, and I let my tired body relax in them.  
"How are you feeling?" He ran his hand through my hair.  
"Better," I took his hand in mine, "Thank you...for last night."  
His lips curled into an affectionate smile and settled onto mine. I sighed into his kiss, reveling in the intoxicating feeling stirring in my mind.  
"Yo, man eating here!" Matt whacked Zach on his head with his rolled up magazine and carried his partially devoured pop-tart into the living room.  
Zach ignored his antics and deepened our kiss. When we broke apart, he kissed my nose lightly.  
"Hungry?" He reached for the refrigerator and stuck his head inside.  
"If you're looking for the milk, I'm wearing the last of it!" Jason yelled from the laundry room where he was undoubtedly searching for a dry article of clothing.  
Zach muttered 'ass hole' under his breath and closed the door.   
Yawning, Kyle entered the kitchen, and scratched his bare chest. He passed me and Zach, grunting incoherently beneath his breath and pushed 'START' on the coffee pot. Zach poured me a glass of orange juice and grabbed himself a coke.   
Kyle padded to the fridge and reached his hand inside.  
"Jason finished it," Zach muttered matter-of-factly.  
Kyle's outstretched hand stopped mid-grab and curled itself into a fist. The refrigerator door slammed shut, and he stomped out of the room. I could hear Jason's startled cry and stifled a laugh. Something glass crashed, and Zach cringed.  
"Mom's vase..."  
Jason, now clad in dry clothing, stumbled past the kitchen to the front door, threw on his jacket with an indignant 'huff' and checked his pockets for his wallet.   
"Never come between a jock and his milk..."  
He disappeared behind the door before Kyle had a chance to throw any other fragile and possibly fatal objects in his direction.  
Kyle entered the kitchen, now fully awake, and smiled happily in our direction. When his silver eyes landed on me, he paused, processed my presence, and smiled again.  
"Hey, Ami."  
My eyes flitted casually to Zach, who was too busy cleaning up his coke volcano which had erupted all over the table when he popped the can open ("Shit!"), and I returned his greeting. Kyle grabbed the orange juice from Zach who was holding it in the air so it wouldn't sit sit in the coke river which was spreading like oil over the table.  
I let my eyes trail elsewhere, looking at the kitchen sink which was currently the home of a mini-leaning tower of Pisa, constructed out of plates and assorted utensils. Zach's warm hand nestled itself into my own beneath the table, and I tore my eyes away from the window.  
"Wanna get out of here?" He offered, smiling.  
I nodded, dying to change out of the clothes I'd slept in and worn the day before, and bid Kyle goodbye as we exited the kitchen.  
Zach drove me home, during which I spent the better part choking on my laughter as he regailed me with hundreds of Jason/Kyle scuffs and how they always ended up in something broken (mainly his mother's imported French vases she seemed to think Zach actually *liked*) and Kyle reigning victorious.  
We were standing in front my front door sooner than I would have actually liked. I let him in, suddenly feeling insecure about the cleanliness of the place. Fortunately, my mother had been in the cleaning mood (which was generally always) that morning and the sunlight which filtered in through a window illuminated the impeccably tidy living room and kitchen.   
If there was one thing my mother was notorious for, it was her obssesion with organization. I have to say I inherited the same compulsive gene as well.  
From beside me, Zach eyed the spotless couch as if wondering if he should sit on it, lest he break or dirty it in any way. I laughed and lightly shoved his back, "You can sit on my couch, Zach."  
I threw my jacket on the back of our leather arm chair, discarding my shoes as well. Something caught my eye to the left, and I stooped low the ground. The air vent covering had been removed. I sighed and replaced it.  
Mom never went so far as to clean out the air vent out before...  
I shrugged it off. There were obviously a few things I still hadn't realized about my mom's cleaning habits.  
Zach eased onto the couch, careful not to disturb the perfectly synchonized array of pillows juxtaposed on either end. I'd never realized how incredibly...un-human my mother's and my apartment was until that moment.   
Neither of us spent very much time in it. The remote-control sat stationary on our glass top coffe table, collecting layers of dust, and the wide screen TV it belonged to had never been more than a black void in the middle of our mostly white-furnished living room.  
"So...it's just you and your mom?" He looked around, cocking an amused eyebrow at the mantle which was littered with pictures of me. I hadn't remembered the last time I'd looked at them. There were a few by myself, school portraits from high school (all horrible), and a few of my mother and my friends.   
I nodded, and gasped when he rose, heading straight for the mantle.   
"Um...you really do *not* want to see those," I laughed nervously, sliding in front of him before he could get close enough to see them clearly. Visions of me, chubby faced with blue hair all astray after various swim meets, caused my face to redden.  
My hands were resting lightly on his stomach, and I made a mental note to find out whether he was one of those obsessive weight-lifter guys or if he was just blessed with the set of abs my fingers were registering beneath the fabric of his shirt.  
"What if I do?" He lowered his face dangerously close to mine, his breath tickling my nose. My heart beat sped up, and my vision blurred, smearing his intoxicating peradot gaze into swirls.  
And that was precisely what my dear boyfriend intended.  
In an instant his face was replaced with a white wall and he was holding the frame of a (not too embarrassing) picture of the girls and me at our graduation.  
Underneath the scorching June sun, Makoto and Usagi had elbowed eachother for camera space, while Minako smiled so brightly that the flash was hardly needed, and Rei scoffed from beside her, arms crossed and frowning. I had laughed the minute the picture was snapped, thanks to Tsukino Shingo who had jumped behind the shot and yanked his sister's pigtail devilishly, sending her into a tirade.  
Zach laughed lightly, "Who's the kid with the hair?"  
"Shingo, Usagi's younger brother."  
"He and Jason would get along great..." He set the picture down, eyes flitting over the remaining shots.  
I followed his eyes, remembering the times and places the pictures were taken when he suddenly spoke.  
"I knew it..."  
I cocked an eyebrow in his direction, "Knew what?" He turned to me, a picture of one of my more recent meets in his hand, "That I'd seen you before."  
"Hmm?"   
"Wait...no...oh, yea!" He laughed, "That's me right there."  
I looked underneath his finger tip, directly behind my smiling head and laughed. It was definitely him, along with Jason and Kyle. I recognized his blonde head and Kyle's huge frame which stood out like a sore thumb in the mass of people.  
"Is Jason..." I raised my eyebrows, putting the frame in front of my eyes closely, so I could see the bent blob of blonde closer.  
"Drinking the water?"   
Zach laughed loudly.  
"Not exactly...see that girl?" He pointed to a brunette scowling a few feet away, "Jason tried to follow her into the locker room, being the idiot he is, and took a face full of pepper spray in the process."  
I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing at Jason's face as he sumberged his head in the pool's water.   
"Kyle looks like he's going to e-explode!" I gasped for air; Kyle's red face, contorted with laughter and ready to practically self-combust, stared back up at me.  
"I can't believe you got it on film...I gotta make copies," He took the frame from me, "Do you know how valuable this is?"  
I shook my head, still laughing, and plopped backwards on my couch, ignoring the protest of the pillows as they bounced off.  
"I remember that day though, the championship?" Zach sat beside me, having placed the frame back in its previous spot.  
"Yeah..." I sighed. I really had to begin training for the spring. I hadn't realized how much I missed the water.  
"You were great," He idly played with a lock of hair near my ear.  
"I came in fifth, Zach," I turned to him, smiling smally. Thanks to the youma who decided to reak all sorts of havoc at a concert downtown, the senshi and I had spent the night and into the wee hours of the morning working damage control--extinguishing amplifiers that had been Mars-ed, and leaving a 'Sorry' note by the pulverized stage which was reduced to a pile of ashes thanks to Jupiter who'd been so excited that the youma was dusted that she sent jolts of electricity through the place, causing a massive electric fire.   
I'd been throughly exausted that afternoon, but refused to quit the race even when my coach informed me that I was standing in the wrong lane.  
The smile I'd pasted on just for my mother that day had been strained to say the least.  
"So, what?" He grazed my lips with his own. My eyes fluttered shut, and my eyelashes brushed against his cheek lightly. My back settled onto the seat cushion, Zach bending over me.   
I ran my hands through his hair, on his back, and his neck, forgetting the golden rule of 'Caution' which my school teachers and counselors had engraved into my--and every other teenage girl who'd reached puberty--head during my junior and high school duration.  
His hands were on my sides, rubbing gently. I savored his kiss, memorizing the feeling of his lips as if they'd never caresss my own again.  
"Zach..."   
What I'd meant to be, 'Wait, slow down', melted into a sigh of pleasure as he moved from my lips and trailed kisses behind my ear and on my neck.  
"Ami-san?"  
"Ow!"   
My head connected with Zach's chin as it shot up abruptly. He rolled off me quickly, standing and rearranging his disheveled shirt.  
I rubbed my head and turned around. The familiar, albeit smirking, face of my three foot neighbor greeted me.  
"Malina! How did you get in here?" I stood and bent down to the six year old's height.  
She giggled, twirling a strand of inky hair between her tiny little fingers.  
"Are you going to have a baby?"  
Oh my GOD!  
I nearly fainted. I heard Zach snort with laughter and resisted the urge to throw something at him.   
"Um...no, Malina. I am *not* going to have a baby," I smiled weakly, "Did you need something?"  
She gasped and reached into the tiny pocket of her jeans, "Mommy wanted me to give this to you," She said softly, eyeing Zach timidly from behind her thick bangs.  
I unfolded the note.  
"Are you *sure* you're not gonna have a baby, Ami-san?" She tugged on my pants leg, whispering.  
I shook my head wearily, a little irked that Zach seemed to be getting such a kick out of the situation.  
  
'Ami-chan, you mother's been called out of the city for an emergency surgery. She left early this morning and didn't know how to get in contact with you. I told her I'd be sure to get the news to you. She's not sure when she'll be back, but she said she'd call you. Feel free to drop by if you get lonely! And tell my little messanger that I'd like her to find her pet and teach him to stop chewing up my carpet! Ja!  
  
--Kayasha'  
  
I frowned. My mother would usually have called the girls' houses or something. It must have really been an emergency.  
"What's up?" Zach wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Oh...nothing. My mom had to leave--emergency surgery."  
He rubbed my shoulders, and began a line of descending kisses down my hair line.  
The patter of feet shook me out of the moment.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Ami's gonna have a baby!"  
  
I froze. Zach's mouth ceased its descent along on my jaw bone.  
"You know...I *have* always thought I'd make a great fath--hey!"  
I slapped his arm harshly, laughing despite the hell I knew my mother would raise when she returned home to find out that she was going to be a grandmother.  
  
I closed the front door. Malina's happy squeals sounded from two doors down.  
"I'm going to go change," I said to Zach. His face brightened considerably. "Need any help?"  
He looked so serious, as if he were kindly offering to help an old lady load groceries into her equally aged station wagon at the super market, that it took me a moment before I gasped and punched his arm again.  
"I think I can handle it, thanks," I giggled at his look of disappointment.  
"Can't blame a guy for tyrin'," He fell backwards on to the couch.   
  
Aahh..the power of Colgate  
I sighed, reveling in the tingly feeling the toothpaste created in my mouth as it washed away the grody taste that had accumulated there. I thanked whichever of my friends had borrowed my jacket and left a pack of Altoids in the pocket or else Zach would have been sucking up my morning breath all morning.  
I decided that showering was a definite MUST. My hair was a complete mess and fell limply on my forehead. This did little to draw attention from the wrinkles in my jeans and shirt.  
Fifteen minutes later, I felt completely refreshed. I slipped into a pair a dark jeans Rei had left over a few weeks...or months ago, wondering subconciously if she'd mind.  
Nah...  
They were a little snug at my hips, and made me feel like I'd split them if I sat down the wrong way. Just to make sure, I squatted a little.  
Thankfully, they were stretchy, too. I pulled a powder white turtleneck over my wet hair. The fabric felt like feathers on my skin. It, along with a few other articles of insanely priced clothing, had been an early christmas gift from one my swim team-mates.   
It was no mystery that Migai Kirashi didn't mind spending small fortunes on clothing for her friends or even strangers for that matter.   
Usagi didn't mind either when she was handed a 150 (per store) dollar gift card to any 3 stores of her choice.   
  
I didn't want to keep Zach waiting any longer, so I rubbed some gel into my damp hair rather than drying it and scrunched it with my fingers.  
The blush I applied hurriedly was barely noticeable, but "made all the difference in the world" according to Minako.   
With one more glance at the mirror, I exited my bedroom.  
  
  
"Snuggghhh...Snuggghhh...."  
"Zach."  
"Snu-snuggghhh...."  
"Zacharrry..."  
  
I laughed quietly. His head was resting on the back of the couch, the remote control lodged firmly in his grasp. The TV was blank, though.   
Rounding up a wad of courage, I leaned over his face and pressed my lips on his cheek.   
"Snugggggggghhhhhhh...."  
Sighing, I moved around the couch and sat beside him, burying my head against his chest.   
I idly traced circles on his stomach, not letting the ripples beneath go un-noticed.  
"Snugggghhhhhhh...."  
Alright. Time to wake up, Sir Snores-a-lot.  
I rose to sit on my knees and placed my hands on his cheeks, lowering my lips to his slowly. If he was anything like Usagi, I'd have to watch out, lest he unintentionally sever one of my limbs in his sleep.  
"ACK!"  
I squealed as he launched himself forward, eyes blazing with mischief, and had me pinned to the couch before I could realize what had happened.  
"Ha!" He announced, smothering my next words with firey kisses.  
I forgot my shock and laughed against his mouth.  
I definitely needed to spend more time with him alone--on couches, that is.  
HOLD UP. Since when did *I*, Mizuno Ami, genious extraordinare, Miss Responsiblilty, begin making out on couches?  
Since right about now.  
His lips softened from bruising to barely-even-there. I opened my foggy eyes. He stared at me for a moment, rubbing his thumb absently over an exposed section of my stomach.  
"You're beautiful."  
I cast my eyes immediately downward, blushing slightly.   
He nudged my chin with his finger, forcing me to look him in the eyes.  
"Did you know that?"  
I was startled as needles of moisture began to form behind my eyes.   
"You're beautiful, Ami." He repeated. His gaze was sincere and burned into my own.  
I raised my head and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Thank you."  
He understood the message behind my words. I sighed into his palm as he brushed hair away from my eyes.  
We sat up, he pulling me immediately into his arms so that I lay half on top of him and half on the couch with our legs entertwined lazily.   
  
"Zach...?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you always snore that loudly?"  
  
  
In the three hours we spent melded together like pieces of a jig-saw puzzle, I felt as if my entire life poured out of my mouth like a waterfall who's dam had broken.   
Everything about it sent shivers up and down my spine. The feeling of his warm breath passing over my head. His fingers as they traced pictures of nothing in particular on my stomach. The way his chest vibrated when he spoke, filling the air with the voice I never grew weary of hearing.  
He listened attentatively as I recounted the day I discovered Mercury's power. I could hear traces of bewilderment and amusement in his voice as he asked a questions like a small child seeing the world for the first time.  
When I refused to transform in front of him, he pouted adorably. Later, he held a paper cut up to my eyes and told me to 'make it better'. I laughed bemusedly and kissed his finger. He lowered it, minus the afore-mentioned cut, and grabbed my fingers in his own.  
  
"Tell me about your family," I requested meekly, unsure of whether or not it was a touchy subject.  
He merely sighed, as if about to embark on a long journey and was going on three hours of sleep.  
"What do you want to know?" He played nameless games with my fingers.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, Zach," I craned my head to look at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. His silence was deafening for a moment, but I let it drag on. He'd speak when he was ready.   
"My father owns half of Tokyo."  
He said it suddenly, as if he were telling me what he'd eaten for dinner that night. I took in a breath and swallowed.   
"My mother stays at home and keeps his life in order."  
He took a brief pause.  
"When we moved here when I was thirteen, we made a deal--my father and me," He shifted on the couch so that he could see me clearly, "I'd move to Tokyo and he'd never tell me what was in that little black briefcase he lugged around."  
He laughed shortly, "He's always wanted me to be his co-partner in his...whatever the hell he does, but I choose to stay as far away from penguin suits and scary legalites as I can."  
I could see the resentment brewing behind his eyes, and sought to change the subject.  
"Where did you learn Japanese so quickly?"   
He sighed, "Years and years of boarding school. I was speaking 5 different languages before I knew my times tables."  
"And what do *you* want to be?" I asked, looking at him through my eyelashes.  
His eyes took on a faraway look for a moment, and he smiled. "I want to *build* the buildings the scary legalites wearing penguin suits work in."  
My lips curved into a grin.  
"Architecture?"  
"Uh huh...I've always wanted to build things. My father bought be an entertainment system for my tenth birthday and it collected mounds of dust in my bedroom while I built castles out of Legos."  
He laughed shortly, his eyes brightening some, "My mother has no problem with it...my father, on the other hand," He sighed, "Would much rather show off his strickingly handsome son wearing an Armani suit and spouting stock quotes, than have him dressed as a lowly construction worker."  
I smothered images of Zach, sweaty and muscles pulsing underneath the squelching summer sun before they could develop completely.   
We were silent for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what to do other than let him vent. I wrapped my arm tighter around his torso.  
"It's not like I don't know he cares about me or anything...I mean, he means well, it's just that business is what he knows, and the possiblilty of his son not carrying on the family profession is like murder to him."  
"I'm sorry." I said, barely above a whisper, against his chest.   
"You don't have to be."  
I blushed at the gaze which he lay on me, and swallowed.  
"So...how did you and the others get that house?" I played the with the hem of the pillow behind my head.   
He smiled, "We walked up to it and moved in."  
I quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
"My dad owns that neighborhood."  
I laughed weakly. DUH. His dad probably owns MY neighborhood.  
"What can I say? Being his son has its perks..." His voice wasn't cocky, almost bittersweet--as if he were handed a bag of candy, had a painful cavity, and ate it anyway.  
"Of coure you'll understand more when you meet them," He exposed his impossibly white teeth, "on Christmas Eve."  
I opened my mouth, "Zach..." I could just picture me making an idiot out of myself in front of his parents.  
"You *have* to," He brought his face closer to mine, "For me?"  
I pursed my lips. He whined more.  
"I need somebody there to share the torture with. Dad invites every lawyer and client and practically anyone who can afford a tux and speek Business-lingo over. I promise my mom will love you."   
I flipped over so that I was laying completely on my back and staring at the ceiling, away from his gaze which had a way of making me do things I wouldn't otherwise do.  
"Besides, Usagi and everyone else are going, too."  
"They are?" I rose my eyebrows. They never told me that.  
"Yeah, I invited Mamoru, and everybody else just fell in with it, too."  
I sighed.  
He trailed his hands along my torso, digging into my sides gently. I tried my hardest to keep the squeal in, but it slipped out relentlessly, and a string of laughter followed.  
"Al-*gasp*-right, I'll go!" I slapped his hands away, and he laughed.  
I was pulled up with him as he rose from the couch, a smug smile plastered over his face.  
"Alright, now that that's settled," He picked up our coats, "I'm starving."  
  
  
Ten minutes later we were walking leisurely through a bustle of holiday shoppers. My mind was churning with thoughts of everything that had occured within the last few weeks. It seemed like a year had passed since that first day I had walked into Starbucks with Usagi.  
Zach tapped my nose lightly, "What are you thinking about?"   
I sighed and leaned closer against his side.   
"You."   
His kissed my head and squeezed my waist.  
"Good," He laughed good-naturedly and dodged a pack of squealing kids as they zoomed by, snow balls tucked hazardously in their palms.  
At that moment I felt on top of the world. I carelessly flung away thoughts of whatever ominous future the fates had in store for me, and as for the penetrating images of my past--being with Zach seemed to dissolve them into nothingness.  
I watched my fragile heart with its many bandages and scars dangling helplessly on my sleeve, no cushion beneath it to save it from shattering again, and let it.   
Should I be so frivolous?   
I had asked myself the same question countless times, immediately falling backward into an infinite pit of doubt and fear. But then he'd smile or laugh or squeeze my hand, lifting me out of myself and into a place where there were no boundaries, no dead ends, and only us.  
I peered up at him through the corner of my eye and watched him exhale large puffs of white air and the christmas lights which were reflecting off of his green eyes brightly.  
"See anything you like?" He said smiling cockily at me.  
His voice startled me from my reverie, and a blush rose on my cheeks. Caught red-handed.  
"I--" The rest of my, no doubt stutter-filled, sentence melted into his lips as they saught my own.  
He separated from me, breathing hard against my forehead. If any passerbys were watching, I honestly didn't care. I wouldn't duck away from his sentiments like I had Urawa, and wouldn't be afraid to show the world my happiness.  
  
Then why--WHY couldn't I tell him how I felt? What was holding me back from saying the words that were resting right on the tip of my tongue?   
I promised myself I would go on...move on from Urawa. I tugged my eyes up to look into his. They were there, infinitely green and sparkling. My knees felt weak. I searched them again, and I found the love that he harbored for me. They expressed it more than he could ever tell me in words.   
I wanted to return his feelings. Zach deserved to know how I felt about him. I struggled back and forth, tugging at the loose armor covering my heart, willing it to break free from its rusty hinges and let the man standing before me view its interior rather than merely glimpsing at the outer layer like an ogling five year old with his face stuck up the glass of a museum exhibit, wishing to be let in. My inner struggle must have been evident.  
"It's okay, Ami," He whispered, "You don't have to say anything."  
But I wanted to. I *needed* to.   
"When you're ready."  
And I wasn't.  
Whether I was ready or not didn't matter to him, I realized. He would still love me.   
I nodded shakily, taking his hand in my own.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
*tear, tear* anyone need a kleenex?  
  
  
CH.13's in the works!  
  
the end is nearing, people! get all those great reviews telling me how much you ADORE this fic or i just might *casually* forget to upload the final chapter...that would be sooooo unfortunate, wouldn't it?  
  
heheh...you have no idea of my capabilities  
  
  
-Adrial  
  
  
PS: anyone wanna coach me on how to upload this baby on ASMR? i'm about ready to hunt down andrea and george and shove it up their noses just so they'll upload it. but i have no money, and lawyers are too damn expensive these days, SO, that's where you beautiful people come in! HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ME.  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 2003! 


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
/\ To Go, Please /\  
/\ Chapter 13: "Gone" /\  
/\ E-mail: Adrial_06@yahoo.com /\  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Not much to say this time, guys. I think only  
1 more after this and then an epilogue. For those   
who are still reeling from the over dosage of sap in   
ch. 12, you are not to be disappointed with these   
following installments. Definitely PG13.   
  
So you won't be horribly confused, I'll warn you  
that I am switching back and forth from past to   
present. The first section is present and it goes   
present, past, present, past and so on.   
You'll see once you start reading.   
  
  
  
  
  
Splatters of moisture lashed at my cheeks,   
piercing them with needles of hollow chill. The snow   
which had swirled leisurely around clusters of children   
before had long since abandoned them, transfiguring   
itself into a sheet of sleet which beat down on   
their innocent games and laughter relentlessly.  
My bones quaked with the cold, threatening   
to collapse in my body and leave me crumpled on   
the slippery cement more empty than I already felt.  
It was Christmas Eve.   
She had taken them. All of them. Their smiles,   
their light, and their presence were gone in a matter  
of hours.  
I had watched her do it, my eyes blank,   
my heart numb.  
  
  
  
"Save me."  
"I'm trying, Angel."  
"Try harder, Zach," I smiled wider through my   
gritted teeth, clinging more tightly to Zach's arm.   
He smiled with me, returning nods and waves as an   
avalanche of black-suited men and eccentrically   
sequined women smothered us with verbose conversation  
and an atmosphere thick with the scent of imported  
colognes and crisp, one thousand dollar bills.  
"Zac-hary Brauhell! Why, it's been yearsince   
I'veseenyou...!" A stumpy man with silvering hair   
and an extremely mustached face approached us, waving   
a glass of red wine in his white-gloved fingers   
jubilantly.  
Zach gulped. I felt him tense underneath my   
firm clasp on his bicep.  
"Mr. Cromwell." He weakly smiled.  
The man clapped him roughly on his shoulder   
and laughed, shaking the wine in his grasp haphazardly.  
"Ah, call me Edward! The last time I saw you,   
you were only yay high and skinnyasarail!" He chuckled   
once more, tilting his large head back. He was   
definitely a few glasses past drunk.  
Zach rolled his eyes in my direction and I   
pinched his side. He shrugged, sobering when Edward's   
jiggling head snapped back.  
He threw an arm sloppily around Zach's neck and   
shook. "Ah, my boy, I trust you'll be taking over   
your father's job soon, eh? He's--hee, hee--he's   
nearly too--hee, hee--old to carry on!" He erupted   
into drunken laughs, leaning against Zach's   
chest heavily.  
Zach laughed shortly. "Um...Mr. Cromwell,   
let me take that off your hands..."  
He unclasped the glass of wine from Edward's   
hand and set it on the table. I cleared my throat in  
a futile attempt to smother the giggles threatening   
erupt there.  
Edward's plump hand fell limply against   
his side. Zach rose an eyebrow and mock-glared   
at me as I laughed openly at the snoozing CEO   
hanging onto his torso.  
"See what I mean?" He shrugged out of the   
man's death-grip and let him collapse into a tall,   
mahogany chair.   
He hadn't been lying when he said he needed   
back up at his father's Christmas banquet. I took   
his hand, my giggles fading into short chuckles.  
"Come on," I tugged his arm, searching through   
the mass of people for the rest of our party.  
Zach groaned, dodging a herd of penguin-men as   
they started their way over to us.  
I had been nervous, to say the least, when Zach   
pulled up in front of his parent's house--scratch that--his   
parent's *mansion* earlier that evening. The valet, dressed   
in a red bell-hop type uniform, graciously retrieved   
the keys to Zach's BMW (another one of those *perks*),   
which he only drove when he knew he'd come within   
a ten mile radius of his father or his co-workers.   
"Just to humor the old man, you know."  
He slid out of the leather seat as if he owned   
the place (which he practically did), the only indication   
of his discomfort being the lethal grip he had on  
my wrist.  
The sleek, black gown I'd borrowed from Minako's   
own superfluous stash swished slightly at my knees as   
I quickened my steps to keep up with his swift gait.  
When we approached the front door, I urged my mouth   
not to drop to the ground. The acres of land surrounding   
the place were impeccably green and mowed to perfection.   
The lights glowing brightly from behind wide glass   
windows illuminated shadows of people as they milled around   
inside. The golden door knob itself must have cost   
an arm and a leg to purchase, I'd thought as I stood there  
trying to catch both my breath and my voice.   
I was frozen. The daunting pillars which stood on   
either side of us seemed to close in on me.  
"I can't go in there." I said, shaking my head   
slowly. Zach squeezed my hand firmly.  
"Of course you can." The door swung open before   
I could protest further, courtesy of their butler,   
and revealed the foyer.   
A petite woman with auburn hair folded and twisted   
delicately around her face greeted us.   
"Hey." Zach said tightly, not leaving my side.   
"Zachary Jeremiah Braudell," She placed her ringed   
fingers on her hips, "Is that anyway to greet your mother?"  
He instantly realized his mistake and let go of   
my wrist. The blood rushed to my hand, prickling it slightly.  
"Sorry, sorry," He enveloped her in his arms,   
and she laughed, wrapping her own around his torso.   
She was at least two feet shorter than he.  
"How are you?" He kissed her cheek.  
She rearranged the curls near her ear, "Fine,   
dear, fine. Zachary, are you getting taller? Let me see you."   
Zach groaned as she forced him to turn around for her.  
"What are they feeding you at that college?   
Miracle-Gro?" She tsked. He rolled his eyes.  
"Mom," He turned to me, making the chandelier   
which hung over our heads seem dim with the charming   
smile he gave me, "I'd you like to meet Mizuno Ami."  
My stomach lurched. The small woman who stood   
before me, fretting over her son's eating habits,   
suddenly seemed to grow ten feet and a set of fangs   
as well--or so my imagination perceived.  
"Ah," She clasped her hand over my own, "Ami!   
Zachary's told me so *much* about you," She eyed him,   
and a silent message passed between mother and son.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Braudell,"   
I weakly returned her smile, wondering if I should have   
taken those etiquette classes along with Usagi   
a few years back.   
"Oh, nonsense!" She waved her hand, "Call me Catherine."  
I smiled wider, warming at her relaxed presence.   
Zach seemed pleased and handed his coat along with my   
own to another man dressed identically to the one   
who'd opened the door.  
"Come, come, you must tell me all about yourself."   
She gestured towards another set of doors, glowing   
with lights from behind them. They spread open as if   
on cue, two twin door-men standing on either side.  
  
That was three long hours ago. I now stood   
in the middle of the cluster of businessmen and their   
respective counterparts, clinging to my own as we   
politely elbowed our way through.   
"Zach! Have you tried these things?" Jason held   
up a cream puff, his hand stuffing another into his mouth,   
"I tell ya, that chef of yours has outdone herself   
this year." Jason popped a few more into his   
over-stuffed mouth.  
"Jason Ronweld!"   
Jason's mouth stopped mid-chew, and he blanched.  
"Aunt Cat!" He plastered on a charming grin,   
behind the puffs, and enveloped his aunt in a hug.  
She hugged him back, but frowned when he released her.  
"Don't tell me you've been eating all this time!   
Mr. Cromwell's been after you all night!" She playfully   
smacked his arm and took his handful of puffs away.  
Zach and I shared a laugh.  
"Mom, I don't think Mr. Cromwell's going to be   
up to any form of conversation right now," Zach laughed   
and sat next to Mamoru.  
Catherine scoffed, "Has that man passed out already?"   
She then scurried away, smiling once more at me.  
I sat beside Zach at the table. It was made to seat   
forty, at least, but we were the only ones sitting at the  
moment, save for one unconscious, drunk CEO.   
"God, it's a friggin' jungle out there!" Matt exclaimed,   
Makoto in tow, as he peeled himself out of the crowd and joined us.  
"Tell me about it," Zach kneaded his forehead.   
I placed my hand on his knee comfortingly.  
Minako been the only one to adapt well to the   
environment, having had her share of enough stuffy   
cocktail parties to teach her a thing or two   
about mingling with the rich and the richer.  
She was currently conversing with an array of   
women who had been in contact with her agent over   
the years and recognized her. Kyle stood opposite her,  
smiling tightly and looking more like a statue than  
a guest.  
"I don't know how you do it, man," Matt slapped   
Zach's shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face.  
Zach smiled, relaxing more in the company of his friends.  
"I'm fine as long as I don't run into my fath--"  
"Zachary."  
The hairs on my neck stood on end at the sound of   
the voice that sliced through the air. It was intimidating,   
deep, and practically said "If you even try to speak to me,   
I will cut you into pieces with my bare hands and   
let the buzzards nip at your remains."  
Zach visibly flinched before he stood.  
I was scared to look his father in the eye,   
but I forced myself to anyway.   
He was definitely Zach's. They shared the same green   
eyes, although his father's were not nearly as bright.   
His hair was dark brown, with streaks of silver here   
and there, which meant that Zach's mother's true   
blonde hair must have been colored its auburn hue.  
"Dad."  
They stared at each other for a minute. The   
tension which permeated the air was so thick I could   
feel it closing in on our huddle.  
If it hadn't been for Jason, I wasn't sure if   
they would have ever released the steely gaze they   
had on each other.  
"Uncle J!" Jason put down his overfilled plate   
of pastries and joined the pair.  
Zach's father tore his eyes away. The rigid edges   
of his face melted slightly, and he smiled at his nephew.  
"Jason," He placed a hand on his shoulder,   
"You seem to be doing well."  
I silently wondered if this smiling man was the   
same one who had nanoseconds before been boring a hole   
into his son's forehead with his eyes.  
Jason swelled up in a macho way and winked at Rei.   
"Verrry well, in fact. Hey, you still up for that   
re-match?" His competitive side showed more clearly   
than ever at that moment.  
Mr. Braudell smiled cockily and folded his arms   
across his chest, "Nephew, it's going to take a lot more   
than ego to beat me at golf."  
They embarked into an argument over the issue,   
giving me a chance to slide up next to Zach.  
"You alright?" I looked at him with a concerned   
frown. His sheet white face regained a bit of color.   
"Yeah, don't worry about me." He smiled reassuringly,   
failing to cover the layer of annoyance which floated   
behind his eyes.  
I didn't have time to inquire about his father's   
mood-swings, because his shadow fell over me before   
I could open my mouth again.  
"And who might this be?" His gaze fell over me,  
searching, I knew, for something I hoped to God I possessed.  
Zach cleared his throat, "Dad, this is Mizuno Ami."   
I could see Rei and Makoto ushering me with their   
hands to speak. They were clearly eating this up.  
I gave him a wavering smile, but managed to steady   
it eventually.  
"Mizuno Ami," He repeated, glancing at his son   
swiftly, and then back at me, "Do you attend college,   
Mizuno-san?"  
And to think that I considered the girls'   
interrogations intimidating.  
I nodded, "Yes, I'm a freshman at Juuban University."   
He rubbed his chin.  
"And your major?"  
"Pre-med."  
"You wish to be a doctor? That's a rather   
trying field to enter."  
"I don't mind the work. Medicine has been my   
ambition for a while."  
"And your parents? Are they doctors as well?"  
My gaze didn't fall from his own, but I felt   
Zach about to enter the conversation and break it up.   
I placed my hand on his elbow.  
"My mother is an anesthesiologist at J. Memorial   
Hospital, and I haven't been in contact with my father   
for nine years, sir."   
"How unfortunate."  
He seemed to be calculating my personality,   
his eyes stead-fast in their gaze on mine.  
"Jeremiah! Don't badger the poor girl!" Mrs. Braudell   
pushed herself in between us.  
He smiled down at his wife, "Dear, I only wished to   
get to know the young woman my son seems to be so...,"   
He threw another glance at us, "Infatuated with."  
Crimson stained my cheeks, and Zach shifted slightly.   
"Ah, yes, well..." She trailed off, steering her   
husband away from us.  
"Governor Kaiho would like to have a word or two...  
or a few thousand with you," She laughed light-heartedly   
at an inside joke.  
They disappeared in the swarm eventually and Zach   
exhaled heavily. I didn't blame him.  
"I must commend you, Ami," Jason placed his arm around   
my sagging shoulders, "Not many of the chicks Zach's   
brought home have been able to stay standing during   
a patented Braudell Grilling."  
My mind clung to one word in his sentence.  
chick*s*?  
I rose my eyebrow at Zach. He glared at Jason   
and smiled meekly at me.  
"Hey, Jason, Usagi's eating your food," Zach pointed   
at Usagi's blonde head, bent inconspicously over Jason's   
plate of deserts.  
"Hey!"  
Usagi laughed loudly, holding the plate away from   
Jason's hands.  
Mamoru looked on with an amused expression, and,   
to my astonishment, Rei did as well.  
Zach sauntered over to me, wrapping his arm around   
my waist gently.  
"Sorry about that," He squeezed my torso,   
"My father, I mean."  
I shuddered and leaned my head on his shoulder.   
His father hated me. I knew it. I wasn't good enough.   
It was as simple as that. His eyes told me everything   
I needed to know.  
"Well, I think he likes you, honestly."  
I looked at him incredulously, "Yeah right."   
I sighed, leaving his arms and having every intention   
of getting the hell out of there.  
He grabbed my arm before I could reach the door.  
"Hey, wait."   
I didn't meet his gaze, but eyed the marble floor.  
"Look, Zach, I understand. I'm just not cut out for this--"  
"Hey," He pushed my chin up, "Don't think like that.   
My father's always like that. It has *nothing* to do   
with you. You're perfect."  
I was ashamed to find tears clouding my vision.   
"No...No I'm not. I'm sure there are a million other girls   
that are better than me and know what to say when the   
mayor speaks to them and don't choke when--when..."   
I trailed off, unable to speak around my tears.  
"I--I just wanted to make a g-good impression,"   
I moved my hands around, wiping my eyes and blushing   
at my sudden show of emotion. I felt utterly incompetent   
for the first time in my life.  
Zach caught my hands in his own, "Ami-chan, I love you."   
I sniffed. Blurring his face into swirls, a   
feeling gripped my mind and filled me with a foreboding   
sense of some ominous presence. Wiping my hands quickly   
over my face, I left Zach and hurried back to our table.  
Rei's face was ashen; Makoto and Minako were standing quickly.  
Usagi rose as well, Mamoru quickly behind her.  
I rubbed the last traces of moisture off of my cheeks.  
"Where?"  
Rei's eyes were wide on her blanched face.   
She slowly moved her head as if trying to sort out some   
jumbled message she'd received and couldn't decipher.  
"Here."  
  
  
I struggled against the wind that beat forward on   
me with no sign of retreat.   
They had been so strong. Why did they have to go?   
Why couldn't I have saved them?  
The skies continued to shower over my head.   
That's right...you cry for me when I cannot.   
My heart, so weak from the pain, tried   
desperately to feel again. I was tired of pain.   
I was sick of anguish.   
But they were the only remedy. And she stole them   
from me.  
I didn't bother calling out my transformation   
and morphed into Sailor Mercury in a flash of blue.   
My boots clicked deftly on the cement. They were near.   
I felt them in my soul, beneath the cloud of remorse,   
calling for me.   
"I'm coming, minna-chan."  
  
  
  
It felt as if a bucket of freezing water fell to   
the pit of my stomach. I followed them out of the dining   
room and into the massive foyer.   
Mamoru pulled open the front doors without waiting   
for the butler to do so. He merely cocked a tired eyebrow   
in our direction and remained silent.  
Minako and Rei rushed through, the rest of us   
behind them, and continued walking. Rei pointed to the   
left, and we veered off.  
"Transform, minna," Minako said, her voice steely.   
Even Usagi didn't protest and we transformed into our   
senshi form immediately. Tuxedo mask appeared   
in a flurry of roses at our side.  
The foreboding feeling knawing at my mind   
seemed to magnify within my skull and spread throughout   
my entire body.  
Venus began running towards the field of green   
I'd been in awe of earlier. Random, abandoned golf balls   
zoomed past us on the ground as we raced forward.  
"I can sense her!" Rei exclaimed, the sign of her   
planet glowing faintly on her sweaty forehead.  
Venus sent a hasty glance backward at her, not   
noticing the hump in the ground before it was too late.  
The ground erupted at our feet, sending us flying   
painfully backwards. Venus screeched, her body   
receiving the brunt of the blow, and she flew,   
airborne, across the field.  
"OOF!"   
I peeled my eyes open slowly, fearing the worst   
for our Venusian senshi.  
"Jason!" Rei exclaimed, rising quickly, "Get out of here!"  
Jason grunted underneath Venus' body and helped   
her stand. She looked at him groggily.  
"Thanks."  
He smiled, "No problem."  
Mars was ready to spit fire at them both.  
My visor flashed over my face, and I scanned   
the area for any more bombs. There were at least fifty,   
scattered in no particular order over the golf course.  
"You guys, keep together! There are bombs everywhere!"   
I shouted, my visor beeping as it continued scanning.  
They gathered around me. I saw Zach approaching and   
immediately choked on a lump of fear.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" I yelled, enraged   
that they would so blindly put themselves in the line of   
danger--AGAIN.  
"Well, when you run off without saying anything,   
people tend to WORRY," Jason eyed Mars.  
"You're going to get yourselves killed!" Mars   
screamed, ready to pound all over Jason's smirk.  
"I believe I was the one who just saved Minako from   
being squished like a little orange sailor-bug,"   
He countered, "Don't I get any credit?"  
"I'll give you credit..." Mars held up her hands,   
crackling with flames.  
"Save it, Mars," Sailor Moon put her hand on Mars'   
arm and turned to the guys, "You guys have to leave."  
"Ssssenshi..."  
Ten heads simultaneously whipped around. Sailor   
Moon audibly gasped.  
The youma slithered around our circle, lashing   
out at us threateningly with its yellow fangs which were   
dripping with a venom that sizzled as it leaked onto the ground.  
Its triangular head swerved around, coiling   
above its middle and stretched dangerously close to   
Matt's shaking visage.  
"H-Hate..s-sn-snakes..." He uttered, his body too   
frozen in fear to move.  
The youma's mouth parted, exposing two sets of smaller,   
spiked teeth, and it sneered.  
"Do you?" Its slimy voice spilled into the air slowly   
and deliberately, intent on increasing its already   
intimidating presence.  
Matt dumbly nodded, snapping his brown eyes shut   
against the murky yellow of the viper's.  
We were so closely packed together that I could feel   
Sailor Moon's quick breaths tickle the exposed part of my   
neck. Mars' arm was pushed up against mine and she, too,   
eyed the youma with a hint of fear smudged over her   
amethyst gaze.  
The viper stretched out fully, revealing itself   
to be a good hundred feet in length and ten feet in diameter.   
It wasn't huge--it was collosal.  
I shakily reached for my ear, nudging the ear-ring   
which would bring down my visor and report any possible   
weaknesses in its defense.  
Its slimy head snapped in my direction as if it   
had been struck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sssenhi,"   
Its forked tongue wriggled close to my nose. I removed   
my hand from my ear, gulping hard. Its eyes were mesmorizing,   
freezing me to my core to where I couldn't move   
if I'd wanted to.  
He continued to coil 'round and 'round us, striking   
out with fangs exposed every time one of us tried to move.  
He's going to squeeze us to death...  
My mind raced, digging for some bit of information   
that would save our torsos from being squished together   
like they were made of play-doh.  
No one spoke; Sailor Moon shakily reached for my   
elbow, her slight movement hidden by Tuxedo Kamen's and   
Kyle's bodies.  
She, like all of them, I supposed, was waiting for   
me to come up with something.  
Think, Mercury, think...  
I mentally coached myself. Snakes were extremely receptive,   
sense of sound and touch much stronger than sight. They were   
practically blind, but with all of us huddled so close,   
it would sense practically any attempts to get away.  
Its scaly body coiled closer to our legs, and I took   
in a large breath. If any of us even thought about using  
an attack, we'd harm everyone near us. A fog wouldn't do   
any good; the stupid snake was already seeing through fog   
and doing a pretty damn good job at keeping us under   
its nose--or whatever.  
Suddenly a light went off in my head, breaking   
through a muddled part of my brain to reveal a ray of hope.  
"Tuxedo Kamen..." I whispered close to his ear.   
He flinched slightly, not wanting to move enough   
to be detected.  
"Your rose...between his eyes. It will give us enough--"  
"I think it'ssss time for a little togethernessss..."   
The snake slithered around once more, its body creating a   
barrier that was waist high, even on Kyle. We bumped painfully   
together, front to back, side to side. I felt my lungs   
struggle to contract.  
Tuxedo Mask obviously caught my drift and produced   
a pair of roses in his hand that he managed to   
wriggle out of our tight pack.  
"You!"   
The youma's head whipped around to Sailor Venus.  
She hid a palm full of gold behind her back and smiled  
innocently..  
It exposed its fangs once again and was ready to strike   
down on her, but Tuxedo Mask thrust his roses right before   
its deadly fangs could sink into her neck, sending it   
into a screeching fit.  
I shoved anyone near me.  
"Go, NOW!"   
Mars created a wave of fire and settled it over   
the snake's torso, forcing it to release its grip on us.   
We scattered, hopping over the coiled barrier and   
leaping (save for the guys, who just ran like mad) to   
random sides of the snake.  
"You'll pay for that, Ssssenshi!" The youma began   
spitting spears of venom from its mouth, and they   
burned holes into the turf upon impact.  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus caught its head in a   
tight hold and tried to rip it off.  
With a clean SNAP, it broke free and advanced   
on her. A trail of sickly green blood leaked from   
twin holes between his eyes.  
Jupiter leaped in front of her, shooting a disc of   
lightening into its face. Before she could jump away again,   
it spit a line of venomous fangs directly at her.   
She yelped in pain as they sliced into her side,   
sizzling with their poison.  
"Burning Mandala!"   
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
I breathed heavily after my attack left my arms.   
The snake screeched in pain, coiling itself into a mound   
of slimy scales. Streams of green leaked from its sides.  
It sizzled away, leaving only a pool of murky green   
and a mound of snakeskin in its wake.  
"Jupiter!" Venus shook Jupiter's body harshly.   
Makoto's skin grew a darker shade of sickly green with   
each passing second. Everyone crowded around her.   
I had a peculiar sense of déjà vu.   
"M-minna-chan..." Jupiter groaned from her place  
on the grass. Her left side was constricting from beneath  
the skin, bubbling like boiling soup. Her veins   
were purple-blue and bulged grotesquely.  
My visor, for the first time in my senshi   
experience, seemed to be written in pure gibberish.   
I furrowed my brow and re-scanned Jupiter's side.   
She gritted her teeth, turning her teary eyes   
away from her injured body.  
"Mercury..." Sailor Moon uttered from behind me.   
I ignored her for a moment and gently reached for   
Jupiter's swelling arm. As if to protest my movement,   
the insides lurched out, nearly ripping her skin.   
Jupiter screeched in angst, falling into Venus' lap   
in a dead faint.  
I used her unconsciousness to my advantage   
and tugged her arm more firmly. There were five   
large, cackling fangs lodged firmly in her arm   
and down her side.  
"What are they, Mercury?" Venus cradled   
Jupiter's head gently. I stared at the fangs,   
transfixed for moment. I tugged one of them   
tightly, and it slid out with a sickening   
'sllliisshhh.'  
Jupiter quivered in her sleep; her side   
bulged further.  
I, with Tuxedo Mask's help, removed the   
remaining fangs so they would cease the infinite  
stream of poison they were gushing into her   
blood stream.  
"Makoto, wake up," Matt urged, taking   
Venus' place by her side.  
I forced myself to forget the fangs and   
placed my hand on Jupiter's body with every intention   
of healing her before she died from poisoning.   
Any other human would have expired within seconds,  
but I surmised that her survival so far had to   
do with our supernatural abilities. She seemed   
to be putting up one hell of a fight, too.  
Her body sizzled and flickered as if it   
were a television show with a bad reception.   
Minako gasped audibly, and Usagi knelt beside her.   
Matt's mouth opened wide.  
Jupiter's body ceased its shaking and her bubbling   
insides settled. Her face, sweaty and still olive-green   
in color, became harder to see in the cold night.   
A thin line on my visor pulsed violently, and  
went still.  
"Mercury!" Venus gripped Jupiter's now translucent hand.  
My mind raced.   
"What's happening?"   
Makoto's body dissipated further.  
"Make it stop, Ami-chan!"  
One more second...  
"Mako-chan!"  
Where's the answer...?  
"Please...Jupiter."  
Time smirked as it flew past.  
Matt spread his hands frantically over the ground's   
surface, gripping for a body that was no longer there.  
Makoto's gone.  
  
  
  
An ocean of anger churned violently in my stomach.   
I shut my eyes against the sleet that still pelted at my face.   
A blue light flickered in my vision for a split second before   
fading away into nothingness.  
I broke into a run, pummeling through the invisible   
barriers blocking my way, telling me to run back and hide.  
Their voices were deafening in my ears, all begging   
for freedom from whatever isolation they had entered   
in her ominous world.  
The entrance came into view, and I wasted no time   
searching for guards. She wanted me alone, and she   
wanted me alive.  
Time, please, for this one moment...  
shut your eyes and forget to tick.  
  
  
  
  
  
My world seemed to freeze on its axis for one moment.   
No one spoke; even the wind paused its whistling.  
Matt's hands shook as he spread them again over   
the empty section of grass. Kyle silently placed his   
hand on his shoulder, his silver eyes as wide and   
disbelieving as the rest of ours.  
My visor returned to neutral, just a blank screen   
with nothing to trace or scan. My mouth hung slightly   
ajar as I replayed Makoto's disappearance over and   
over in my mind.  
Unfortunately, we had no time to mourn the   
loss of our lightening senshi, nor ponder her whereabouts.  
"This should be amusing..."  
Venus' head whipped around and she stood with   
a speed rivaled by the rest of us as we followed suit.  
A handful of scowling youma had appeared   
around us, cackling through their abhorrent mouths.   
Mars' heated anger was grazing the back of my   
neck, and I could hear her breaths coming   
in short, labored gasps.  
I was still stupefied. Makoto was gone.   
And I couldn't save her. I didn't know the answer   
to a crucial question, and it possibly caused   
the others and I our best friend and senshi.  
I heard Minako's voice, verbally intimidating   
the group surrounding us, but it was blurred   
in my mind.   
And as quickly as it had ceased its movement,   
my world churned back to life.  
"Where is she?!" Sailor Moon was bellowing   
above their snickers, her sapphire orbs glittering   
in the night with unshed tears.  
The smallest youma (albeit raising two feet taller   
than Kyle) stepped forward, energy crackling in its tentacles.  
"You will know soon enough, senshi."  
Mars gritted her teeth. "Guys. Get out of here. NOW."  
Venus brought her hands in the air, "And watch   
out for those damn bombs!" They pulsed and a ball   
of gold fire formed in her palms. Mars screeched her   
burning mandala attack and launched it with a   
look of pure malice plastered over her face.  
"Get everyone out of there, too!" Sailor Moon  
pointed hurriedly to the still lit mansion, its  
occupants oblivious to the danger they'd been put in.  
And the battle waged on. I shook off my stupor,   
using my anger to launch icy streams of deadly water   
at anything that wasn't remotely human.  
Tuxedo Kamen began hurtling bouquets of roses   
in attempt to hold them off. Sailor Moon jumped   
over the other side of them, and lashed out at them   
from behind, sending waves of tiaras in every   
direction.   
One successfully sliced off a youma's arm,   
but it regrew itself in a matter of seconds,  
bringing an identical limb along with it.  
Venus tried to chain them together, but   
she was thrown off roughly; her back slammed deftly   
into the frozen grass and slid twenty feet away.  
Mars growled in her rage, her fire laden   
arrows soaring through the air and colliding with   
the youma who howled their disapproval.  
I tried to clear my head. We were blindly   
fighting these youma, who were, themselves, quite formidable.   
Using our rage and anger to guide our attacks would  
merely set us up for failure. Half of Mars' arrows were  
missing their targets by miles, nearly slicing   
Tuxedo Kamen's head off at one point.  
A couple of tiaras split the air dangerously   
close to my ear, and I threw up my hands.  
"Minna! Stop it!" I grabbed Mars' arms as they flung   
more and more arrows every which way. She turned to me,   
looking as if she'd flame sniper my own head off.  
"STOP." I said stonily to her face, surprised even   
myself at the drop in temperature in my voice. Her gaze,   
glazed over with remorse and anger, cleared slowly and  
returned to the amethyst ovals I recognized. She dropped   
her palms reluctantly.  
Venus approached us, looking bruised and worn,   
but her face was dead set in "Listen to me, or I'll   
kill you" mode. First in command a thousand years   
ago, first in command now.  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen leaped over to us.   
I looked at Venus and she nodded.  
"You guys, we can't keep blindly attacking them!   
Look at this place!" Venus forced Mars to look at the   
hunks of neighboring woods she had set aflame, and   
she looked down.  
She turned for a moment to launch an attack at   
the youma who had grown restless and were beginning to   
show off a few of its better talents--for instance,   
boulder-sized blobs of goo erupted from its back and   
smacked sickeningly at the ground near our feet,   
dissolving away the grass and exposing the auburn  
earth underneath.  
I internally sighed, glad that we'd actually be   
getting somewhere now, "The only way we're going to   
get any where with these things is if we keep our   
minds clear. We can't save Makoto if we're all  
buried six feet under."  
They simultaneously nodded in my direction,   
and a fog thicker than any other I'd ever conjured   
poured from my palms and into the surrounding area.  
A yelp informed me that one of the youma had   
successfully walked onto one of Myora's bombs. I ran my hands   
over each of the senshi and Kamen's eyes, giving them   
the ability to see through the blanket of dense blue.  
Now that we had the definite upper hand and the   
guys were out of sight, the youma blindly stumbling   
through my fog were about to get a dose of their   
own detrimental medicine.  
Mars shifted from foot to foot.  
"Do I get the flame them now?"  
"YES, Mars, flame away."   
Her lips curved into a sly grin and she hopped   
deftly from place to place, sneaking up to a pair of   
youma who had knocked dumbly into each other and were   
squirming frantically on the ground.  
"This is way too easy...BURNING MANDALA!"  
Even Tuxedo Kamen chuckled as they squealed,   
their tail ends erupting in flames.  
"And this is for Makoto!" Sailor Moon valiantly   
kicked a rather nasty looking beetle youma in its knee   
(or whatever) cap.  
"Gaah!"  
In the back of my head, Makoto's face was   
floating, cheering us on.   
I picked out my own target and launched a   
precise shine aqua illusion directly between   
its ten eyes.   
"Hey, Mercury, you made youma art!" Mars shouted   
somewhere from behind me, laughing at the ice statue.  
I chuckled and walked slowly up to it, a coy smile   
spreading over my face.  
What would Mako-chan do...?"  
"Hi-ya!" I thrust out my leg in a side kick,   
forcing my body weight into the side of the youma.   
Youma-ice cubes littered the ground where it had   
previously stood.  
Venus had successfully reduced another into   
fragments of body parts and ashes and was currently   
assisting Sailor Moon in finishing off the fourth.  
Tuxedo Kamen frowned from the sidelines, his face   
scowling in a rather kiddish way.  
"At least let me shove a rose up one of their   
asses, or SOMETHING!"  
Mars' leg stopped mid-kick over the fifth   
youma's dazed and wobbling head, and she shook   
her own, stepping aside.  
"Alright, Tux, he's all yours."  
He puffed up in a defiant way and the youma   
was covered in a blanket of crimson roses within seconds.  
Mars mockingly clapped her gloved hands together   
as the youma fell over. Sailor Moon, giggling slightly,   
finished it off.  
I dissipated my super-fog and let my tired   
hands fall limp against my sides. We stood in a loose   
circle.  
The rush of winning wore off all too quickly,   
leaving behind the harsh revelation and Makoto wasn't   
standing beside us and her physical state remained unknown.  
I ran my dirtied fingers through my hair,   
biting back the tears which stubbornly formed   
behind my eyes.   
"Do you hear that?" Mars whispered, her eyes   
darting around. There was a sound, sliding-like and   
coming from extremely near by.  
Venus took in a gulp of air and blinked.   
Slithering through the fog, its yellow eyes glittering   
maliciously, the same snake responsible for Jupiter's   
absence appeared--this time with company.  
  
  
  
  
"Gahh!" I pounded the door with the toe of my boot.   
It stubbornly remained shut.  
I whipped my visor down and hurriedly typed into my   
palm pilot, searching frantically for another way into   
the fortress.  
Sweat formed at my brow as my eyes trailed down   
the information supplied by the computer.  
Ah ha.  
I snapped it shut. The door had been magicked into   
accepting only a certain type of code to gain entry inside.   
I finally figured out what the gibberish my visor had   
been feeding me was.  
Digging deeper into myself, I searched for the part   
of me I'd hardly gotten to know, but knew had been waiting   
to be awakened for quite some time.  
If the door wanted a Mercurian code, I'd have to   
become the princess I was a thousand years before if I   
wanted to supply it.  
  
  
  
  
"NO! MINAKO! REI!" Sailor Moon tore through the   
dissipating fog, racing towards the two senshi to push   
them out of the vipers' path.  
"Behin-AAH!" Usagi's body was thrown into the air,   
courtesy of a well-placed bomb, and collided with me seconds later.  
I grunted underneath her weight and helped her stand.  
"Unnngh...Get-off!" Mars tried futilely to pound   
away the viper's body as it wrapped itself more tightly   
around her and Sailor Venus, whose back was pressed up   
against Mars'.  
"I can't move my hands..." Venus gasped, her face   
slowly turning purple.  
The viper's companions, a red and yellow pair, were   
slithering around it and slowly countering upon us.  
"Get behind me, Usagi!" I yelled, pushing her to my   
back. I still had a duty to fulfill as her protector.  
"MERCURY AQUA RASPHODY!"  
My attack ricocheted pathetically off of their backs   
and zoomed off into the night and hit the ground, setting   
a handful of bombs off.  
"AAH!" Mars gasped for air, her skin color matching   
the violet hue of her eyes.  
"Get off of them!"   
Jason, Matt, and Kyle appeared, zooming onto the   
scene in matching golf carts. They wheeled around the snake   
and rammed into it, the front of their puny cars smashing in.   
God, bless them for trying.   
The snake hissed--more in annoyance than pain--releasing   
its hold on Venus and Mars enough for a bit of color to   
return to their faces.  
"Stupid mortalssss..."   
It opened its mouth, exposing the deadly fangs we   
now knew all too well, and launched four more at the trio,   
which were attempting to beat away the snake's hold on   
Rei and Minako with golf clubs.  
The fang projectiles were met half way in the air   
with a carefully launched rose quartet, which only   
managed slice them into smaller, jagged pieces.  
Jason cried out as a few stuck into his back,   
sizzling again with their poisonous contents.  
Matt and Kyle tried to rip them from his skin, but   
were also hit, this time with four new, completely intact   
fangs.  
"K-Kyle..." Minako gasped, her skin returning to   
its previous shade of violet as the viper tightened   
its grip on them once again.  
I turned around to Usagi. "Usagi, stay *here.*"  
She shook her head, "No! I need to help!" I pushed   
her down with my arms, "Usagi, I can't risk you getting killed,"   
I sighed, "I'm sorry."  
With one shove, I pushed her away from me and created   
an ice wall which spanned the rest of the field, cutting   
her off from the battle.  
Through the translucent barrier, I saw her bang   
her fists furiously against it.   
"Ami!" Zach appeared at my side.   
Oh, God...help me.  
He was the first and last person I wanted to   
see at the moment.   
"Zach, what are you--" I shoved him away as   
a pair of fangs sliced past us, tearing through  
my ice wall as if it were nonexistent.  
"Hold on, you guys!" I yelled to Rei and Minako   
who had fallen unconscious in the youma's grip.  
"Take care of him, Tuxedo Kamen," I turned to him,   
shoving Zach towards him, "And Usagi."  
"Wait, Ami!" Zach yelled behind me, but I had   
already fled, running towards Venus and Mars.  
The fraternal twin snake youmas had other plans,   
though. They cornered me, snickering maliciously as their   
forked tongues wriggled in and out of their mouths.  
"Come to watch their deathsss, Sssailor Mercury?"   
They overlapped each other, shaping an X type figure   
and slithering around me.  
To my horror, the third viper's slimy head rose   
up from behind Mars' and Venus' prone bodies, fangs   
glittering in its open mouth.  
"NO!"  
It brutally snapped its head down on them,   
sinking its fangs into their purple skin and squeezing   
tighter around their bodies.  
My scream was stuck in my throat, pounding   
painfully from inside. Minako's and Rei's skin began to lurch   
sickeningly from underneath the snake's mouth, Kyle's, Matt's,   
and Jason's doing so as well where they had fallen on   
the ground beside the senshi.  
"Watch..." The snakes began to circle around me.   
My legs were frozen to the ground.  
"See what you've done, dear Mercury?" Another voice   
permeated the air, chilling my body to its core.  
"Myora!" I whipped my head up to see her floating   
above me and cackling mockingly.  
"Yes, my sister?" Her eyes thinned to slits of fury;   
she scowled at me.  
I inwardly cringed at her choice of words. Knowing   
that we were even half related made my stomach knot into   
twists of disgust.  
She began to chuckle again, her ruby lips parting   
to let the flow of mocking laughs out. I writhed in the   
snakes' hold on me.  
Her eyes suddenly darkened, and she seemed to look   
straight through me.  
"Don't fight...don't fight it..." She mumbled,   
scarlet eyes flashing.  
"No...!" I wriggled more. Mars and Venus  
flickered on and off in the viper's grip.  
For a moment they stopped, their bodies becoming   
solid once more, and I felt a flutter of hope. It was   
extinguished, however, as they began to dissipate   
once more.  
"What are you doing to them?!" I screamed at Myora,   
wishing to harm her in any way possible-if only I   
could move my damn arms.  
"Rei, Minako!" My voice was desperate, pleading   
for them to fight whatever inner battle Myora was   
waging with them.  
"Too late..." Myora uttered. I watched as their   
bodies fizzled once more and dissolved into nothingness.   
Matt, Kyle, and Jason had been gone long before.  
"B-bri-bring them...ungh...back!" The snakes had   
begun to coil around me tightly, cutting off the air   
I was desperately trying to inhale.  
Myora laughed, slowly and scornfully.  
"That pesky Jupiter was the first to go. That   
should teach her to insult those greater than she."  
Her lips curved, "And they'll all make a fine   
addition to your fury feline friends, don't you   
think?" She cackled loudly.  
I gasped, "Luna...Artemis..."  
"Yes, well, they were far less difficult to   
lure away...Oh, but that's not all, dear Mercury,"   
She hovered over me, scowling from over my head.  
The snakes began to turn me around, snickering   
from either side of me. The blood which had rushed to   
my head began to slowly fade, and I could breathe more.  
In truth, I didn't need mutated reptiles to stop   
the air that filled my lungs. The sight which met my   
horrified eyes was enough for my entire body to   
malfunction.  
Tuxedo Kamen, his mask removed, lay next to   
Zach who was gasping for air and reeling with the poison   
two fangs were currently gushing into his blood stream.  
They were slowly fading from my view, each of   
their gazes planted firmly on me; their eyes were hollow,   
though--Tuxedo's midnight orbs had lost their depth,   
and Zach's were hardly the warm hue of green I'd   
memorized so many times before.   
The snake which had before been cutting of Rei   
and Minako's air supply cackled devilishly from behind   
them. I hadn't even seen it move...  
"N-no..." Zach's face melted from my view,   
taking with it everything I'd gained in the past month.  
I gritted my teeth against the pain that gripped   
my heart relentlessly. My eyes wouldn't shut, no matter   
how much I willed them to, and I watched as their   
bodies faded completely, leaving only the empty   
ground beneath them.  
"Ah...you two were always inseparable..."   
Myora chuckled, "Until now, of course."  
She clapped her hands sharply, "Vernin, Fang."  
The snakes uncoiled from me, leaving me curled   
on the ground and gasping for air.  
Myora knelt beside me, her face dangerously   
close to mine. "And now...for the Grande Finale."  
She rose again and a flick of her wrist warped the   
barrier of ice I'd created to isolate Usagi from battle   
into a wall of glass.  
Two identical slits penetrated the wall in the   
middle--the ones I'd shoved myself and Zach out of   
the way to avoid.   
My heart lurched to my throat. Where the narrow   
tunnel the fangs had created ended on the other side,   
Sailor Moon lay, her olive face barely noticeable   
as she rapidly faded, two fangs lodged firmly   
in her writhing chest.  
"Usagi..." I uttered, dumbfounded.   
One of my gloved hands slowly fell across the wall,  
and it filtered away. I fell next to her--my princess--and   
held her hand shakily.  
Her eyes opened unsteadily, and her green-hued   
lips curved slightly.  
Be strong, Ami-chan.  
I choked on a sob, gripping her hand more tightly.   
She was gone.  
My fingers gripped the grass where she had been   
fiercely, my knuckles protesting the pain induced on them.  
I snapped my eyes shut against the night, felt  
my heart numb with pain, and rose sharply.  
Myora had been watching with a laughing, scarlet   
gaze, her minions close by her. I lunged at her with every   
hurt part of my body, trying to pound away her mocking   
face with my bruised arms and make her feel every bit   
of the pain I was at the moment.  
She quickly thrust out her palm and a chain of red   
electricity wrapped itself around my neck.  
I shook from the volts of electricity charging   
through my system, but refused to cry out and let   
her see my pain any longer.   
She lowered herself to the ground, briskly   
walking to me and placing her face directly above my own.  
"You have three hours, Sailor Mercury. Bring me the   
Hikari Gem by then or everything you hold dear..." Myora   
took a moment to grip my chin roughly, "Will-be-*mine*."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is it...?" My eyes were shut tightly against  
the world as I silently searched.  
"Come on..." I pleaded with myself. After a few minutes  
of fruitless concentration, I furiously banged my fists  
against the door again.   
"Why won't you open?! Why?!" I beat it with all of  
my strength, not really talking to the slab of concrete  
underneath my angry fists, while tears of frustration  
flowed freely down my reddened cheeks.  
"I have to-find-them!"  
Everything seemed to fall apart inside of me at  
that moment. My walls collapsed, my heart withered away,  
my soul fell to pieces again.  
"Mother...what am I...supposed to do?" I gasped  
through my tears, struggling to stand. I'd gotten so close.  
*Ami-chan.*  
My blood shot eyes whipped open, and I shoved  
my body off of the stone wall.  
Mother...?  
*You give up so freely, my daughter.*  
I...I...can't find it.  
*There is nothing to *find*, Ami-chan.  
It has been there all along--just as I told you before.*  
They're going to die...because of me.  
*Do not lose hope, Ami-chan. I have not lost  
faith in you--the senshi either.*  
An image of Usagi's face filtered into my vision.   
I'd failed to protect her once; I refused to repeat   
that mistake.  
I let out a tired sigh. I couldn't give up...  
had I ever before? Not when they needed me. Not when my   
princess was in danger.  
Then why now?  
I won't....  
*Go, Ami-chan. Have faith in yourself and your   
abilities as a not only a senshi...but yourself as well.*  
I nodded, finding Aiya's wise, azure gaze through   
the sleet that still poured over me. Something pressed   
against my cheek--a patch of warmth.  
I placed a shaky hand over my mother's.  
She moved her pale hand from beneath my palm   
and held it up to my forehead.   
It's been here all along... I repeated my   
mother's words in my mind.  
A blinding light erupted from my tiara, blinding   
me momentarily as I basked in the pulses of energy   
cascading down my numb body and bringing it back   
to life.  
Around me, as I swirled in Mercury's power,   
the sky's cascade of frozen tears ceased.  
  
  
  
  
My apartment door shut deftly behind me.   
The silence within the room was deafening, more so than  
Myora's threat which was playing on repeat in my mind.  
Three hours...  
I threw my hands over my face, wiping away another  
stream of tears that washed over my cheeks.  
"What...am I supposed to do?"  
I felt utterly and completely alone in the world.  
The gap in my soul was worse than painful--it was completely  
numb.  
Sniffing slightly, I took off my jacket.   
This is no time to feel sorry for yourself, Ami.  
I had less than three hours to figure out and put  
together a puzzle with only a few pieces to work with.  
I flipped on my bedroom light and slipped quickly  
out of my dress, changing into a pair of blue jeans and   
sweat shirt.  
My desk chair squeaked as I plopped onto it  
and turned on my lamp. A few photos of the senshi and I  
were scattered over my desk and I stared at them for a moment.  
"Rei...what did your fire mean?" I picked up her  
graduation picture and stared at her smiling amethyst eyes,  
which seemed to see and know everything.  
"If the evil is in Usagi...why would Myora go through  
all that trouble to capture her?"  
I set down her frame gently and looked at another  
of Minako and Usagi at one of Minako's fashion shows.  
"Usagi..."  
As I stared at her grinning face, deep in my thoughts,  
the phone rang in the distance. I shook out of my trance,  
wondering if it was pointless to answer the telephone  
under these circumstances.  
But then again, my mother could have been calling.  
I rose quickly and hurried out the room. The cordless  
phone blared from the kitchen counter.  
"Hello?" I answered, hoping I wasn't too late. There  
was a pause, "Hello? Mom? Are you the--"  
"Ami-chan?" A tiny voice, barely audible in sound,  
reached my ear, "Ami-chan, it's me."  
Malina's voice startled me, and I quirked my eyebrows.  
"Malina? What is it?" Alarm was rising in my throat  
at the sound of her voice.  
"Ami-chan, I'm s-sorry," She hiccupped.  
"Malina, what's wrong? Tell me."  
"I tried not to let her...I couldn't st-stop  
her!" She paused, choking on her sobs.  
"Where are you, Malina?" I asked urgently.  
She gasped. "I can't find her, Ami-chan!"   
She whispered harshly, sounding desperate.  
"Can't find who?" I gripped the counter's edge.  
"My usagi."  
I barely heard the phone as it fell from my hand   
and clattered to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
--Adrial  
  
Adrial_06@yahoo.com 


	14. Chapter 14: The Little White Rabbit

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
/\ "To Go, Please" /\  
/\ Chapter 14: The Little White Rabbit /\  
/\ E-mail: Adrial_06@yahoo.com /\  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
OK, guys, I just wanted to start off by saying  
  
I'M SORRY!  
  
*whew* I feel better now! It's been a million  
and one years since I've updated, and I would just like to  
blame that on a little thing called LIFE.   
  
So for all your trouble, I'm going to probably  
add something in this one that I was going to otherwise leave  
out for this next and FINAL (AH! She said 'final'!) chapter.  
  
And for a quick A.N.: The first part (starts with '~~~~~~')  
is still the past. Everything after (~~~~~~) is present, and   
I will continue in the present from here on.  
Thanks for sticking by me all this time! :D  
-Adrial  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi...  
The phone spun rapidly in circles across my kitchen  
floor; the backing snapped off and clattered underneath the  
stove.  
Something impalpable grasped around my neck, making it   
painful for my labored breaths to come out. I stared at my empty   
hand for what felt like hours, trying to grasp the situation I'd   
found myself in.  
A muffled noise desperately tried to break through my  
troubled mind, and I regained control of my breathing slowly.  
The phone had stopped spinning, laying a few feet   
away from me. Malina's voice was gone, however, having melted  
away seconds after she unveiled the truth I'd been frantically  
searching for.  
My eyes flew to the living room. It felt as if a   
thousand snarling gazes were watching me as I tore across the   
distance to the front door and kneeled down close to the wall.   
The air vent covering I had intended on removing was laying   
crookedly next to the pile of shoes in the foyer.   
"Oh, God."  
I threw my head to either side, suddenly aware of the   
fact that I might not be completely alone in the apartment.   
Taking a few steadying breaths to calm my racing heart, I   
rubbed my forehead and rose shakily.   
My bedroom door crashed into the wall as I threw it   
open and launched myself into my desk chair. Lifting up papers   
and folders hurriedly, I frantically searched for my palm pilot.  
A blue corner peeked out from underneath a pile of   
discarded index cards, and I tugged on it furiously. A cascade   
of papers and cards fluttered to the floor, but I ignored them.  
As I moved to open it, something drew my attention.   
Tiny indents, much like teeth marks, were scattered across   
the edges. I choked on my gasp, whipping the cover open and   
checking for any signs of further attempts to invade its   
contents. The screen flickered to life and I pressed my   
index finger into a boxed in area.  
'ACCESS GRANTED' It read.   
I silently bowed down to myself for equipping the   
memory to allow only myself to be allowed entrance to its   
data.  
Scooting back in the chair, I rose and exited my   
room. Myora had obviously gone to all odds to gain entry   
into my personalspace. She had, no doubt, discovered our   
identities from the pictures scattered across my desk   
and dresser.  
I returned to the air vent and pointed my palm pilot  
towards it. Streams of negative energy appeared over the   
screen, red warning signals blaring over and over again.  
I had expected this and quickly commanded the   
computer to look past the negative energy. My blood ran   
cold at the amount of negative energy that permeated from   
the hole in my floor. Shivers raced up and down my spine.   
There had definitely been something evil coming and going   
through the air vents in my apartment.   
"Time to catch the little white rabbit..." I muttered,   
snapping my palm pilot shut and rising.  
Before I had a chance to gather a plan or any sort  
of idea of how I'd figure out the way to pinpoint Myora's   
whereabouts, a piercing screech sliced through the air   
outside my front door.  
Malina...  
How could I have forgotten her? She was the   
answer--Myora had been using her! Talking to her...posing   
as her innocent pet while constantly sneaking in and out   
of her possession.  
I stuffed my palm pilot into my pocket and threw   
the door open. The screams had subsided, but I tore down   
the corridor anyway. Malina's front door was opened slightly,   
and I wasted no time in punching my way past it.  
A crumpled mass lay next to the couch, and I rushed   
to Malina's mother's side.  
She whipped her head up to look at me, her green   
eyes puffy and swollen, "Sh-she's gone, Ami-chan! Gone!"   
She put a shaky hand to her mouth, "I didn't think anything  
of it when she was talking to herself--she was a-always talking  
to Mimi...but then she just..."  
She trailed off, succombing to the sobs that shook  
her body forcefully. My eyes left her own as she fell against  
my chest, heaving with broken hearted cries. A folded sheet  
of paper caught my attention, and I reached over for it.  
The blood in my fingers ran cold.   
  
  
'Tick tock, Mercury. Time's almost up. I do hope  
you've decided to hand over the gem by now. I'd simply hate  
having to hurt this precious little girl who's been so kind  
as to care for me all this time. You have less than 2 hours  
remaining. Come to the Tokyo Theater before then. I trust   
that you will be able to find your way from there.  
And, by the way, this Zachary boy is rather handsome.  
I hope you wouldn't mind if I have a little fun with him.  
Ta ta, Sis.'  
  
  
My hand shook so harshly that I had to ball it into  
a fist to control the tremors. Kayasha's breathing had slowed  
to thin, ragged breaths and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Ami-chan..." She whispered, moving to grasp the note  
that still lay in my hand.  
I pulled it away from her and helped her sit on the   
couch. Her tear stained face was creased with worry, and I   
cupped her cheeks in my hands, "Kayasha-san, I am going to  
find her."  
She shook her head slowly, "Ami-chan, where is she?"  
I looked away. The gentle ticking of the gold trimmed  
clock hanging from their wall drummed heavily into my ear drums.   
"Ami-chan, tell me where she is! What's happening?!"   
She grabbed my shoulders roughly, shaking me until I, too, was   
crying.  
"I-I...I'm sorry, Kayasha-san," I pushed my fingers into  
her neck, rendering her unconscious. She folded over onto the  
couch limply.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I now stood in front of the entrance to the   
theater, my insides a mass of anxious tangles and a pure   
contrast to the tranquil glow encasing my body, I reached   
out to whatever strength I could uncover and hung on to it  
as if my life depended on it--and it did.  
The evident waves of negative energy emitting from   
the door barely penetrated the magic swirling around me.   
I breathed in the last breath of fresh air I knew I would   
be inhaling for a while and placed my palm on to the   
door's ice cold surface.  
Instantly, as if a freshly painted portrait   
had been submerged under water, the face of the theater   
melted away, revealing an ominous series of towers, dark   
and looming in front of my widened eyes.  
The sky swirled lethargically in grey and navy   
wisps of night. I craned my neck back, watching with   
wide eyes as they swelled over one another in a mesmorizing   
dance before stretching out from the navy backround and   
reaching towards me as if to lift me up into the heavens.  
I was unable to stray from their silent summons,   
and my feet stayed planted firmly to the ground. Translucent  
limbs curled around my torso and arms, and suddenly, the biting   
chill of the December evening left my bones and was replaced   
with something I prayed I would never feel again.   
My heart twisted violently in my chest, and my heaving  
lungs battled against the ragged coughs that forced themselves out   
of my throat. Buckling underneath my weight, my knees crashed   
painfully onto the brick walk-way I was standing on.   
I felt as if all emotions, all feelings, left my body  
and were sucked into the hatred-polluted air around me. It was   
worse than pain...worse than a broken heart.   
They were sucking out my soul.  
My mind was dimming, struggling to put together any type   
of coherent thought or plan. I willed my eyes to remain open, but   
they betrayed my pleas. Throughout out it all, as the sky wrapped   
its bitter arms around me and drained away the essence my life,   
the burning light of Mercury shown behind my eyes, and I knew   
what to do.  
"*gasp* Mer-Mercury cr-crystal *gasp* power...!"   
When my eyes cracked open again, I had transformed from   
my princess state and into my senshi form. A protective layer   
of blue defended me from the churning sky's soul-extractions,   
and my chest was filled with the intoxicating air of peace.  
As if to scorn at my small victory, the sky's undulating   
spirals flickered with lightnening before dispersing into a   
desolate oblivion.  
I reveled in being complete once more and turned to face  
the fortress that was nothing more than an outline of peaks and  
rooftops in the inky sky. The only sounds in the still night  
were that of my boots as they clicked rapidly along the stone  
pathway.  
No one who came here could possibly survive...  
I shivered involuntarily at the fresh memory of my soul  
being sifted from my body. A cloud of doubt began to accumulate  
over the sense of confidence I'd acquired, but I shoved it away  
quickly.   
Never taking my eyes from the path before me, I produced  
my palm pilot. I slowed my sprint to a trot and pressed my finger  
into the corner of the screen. Instantly, a map of the interior  
of the fortress appeared on its surface. Five, flashing red  
dots were juxtaposed in one area of the northern tower.  
The senshi...  
The fifth one must have been Mamoru, I mused. I wasn't   
sure how I would be able to locate the others' positions without   
having their vitals and physical data logged into its memory,   
but I was sure I'd find them along the way.  
Hurriedly tapping on the screen, I checked for the   
strongest points of negative or evil energy. Two bright green   
spheres of light appeared on the tip of the east and west   
towers. I furrowed my brow.  
Two?  
I was now facing the edge of a drawbridge, and   
contemplating the best plan of entry. I needn't worry too   
long, however, as I felt something brush against my leg.   
I gasped and jumped slightly, ready to attack at any   
given moment.  
Before I knew what was happening, I was swallowed   
by darkness and fell uncerimoniously on my rear-end at the   
bottom of a large tunnel.  
I grunted slightly and pushed myself up, dusting off  
my legs and automatically turning to my palm pilot.  
It had been a good 50 or 60 foot drop, and I did not  
fail to notice that there had been something to be held   
accountable for breaking my fall and saving me from being   
Mercurian history.  
My eyes seemed to take forever to become adjusted  
to the solid darkness, but my sense of smell was working just  
fine. The stench was horrific--almost unbearable. I clapped   
my hand over my nose and coughed a little.  
Groaning from the disgusting, stale air, I lifted my  
henshin wand into the air and a shower of blue light poured out  
from the blue symbol atop it.  
I was forced to remove my hand from my mouth in order  
to shield my eyes from the sudden burst of illumination, and   
when I uncovered them the first thing I noticed was the exit,  
a narrow, 6 foot passage way.  
I began to walk towards it, a little more than anxious to   
rid my nostrils of the aroma of the place I'd found myself in.  
I stumbled a little over the ground and fell to one knee on the   
floor. I pushed up on it, lifting my hand to search for something  
to grip. I felt something hard and tugged slightly.  
Something crashed to the floor--a clatter of noises, and  
then silence. I grunted from the wave of raunchy air that blew  
over my head. Underneath my left hand was a patch of softness,  
and I gripped it, curiously.  
The hollow, decayed skull of a young girl rolled to a   
stop a few inches in front of me. I tore my hand away from the   
hair, instantly falling back in my shock. My back collided with   
a stiff, bumpy something, and I turned to find the molted body of   
a not completely deteriorated corpse resting behind me.   
My throat closed to the screams that struggled to get   
out, and I leapt up, stumbling blindly over the myriad of   
cadavers in my haste.  
I ended up slipping in a pool of liquid, and my legs   
skidded across the ground painfully. Grunting, I picked up my   
henshin wand which had fallen from my hand in my stumble and it   
poured another stream of light into the room.   
As much as every fiber of my being ached to be out of   
that room and away from the discarded bodies, I found myself   
looking around in utter disgust and confusion.   
A collage of decomposed corpses were dangling limply   
from the walls and ceiling in a distorted imitation of ceiling   
fixtures. Empty eyes of men and women stared straight ahead,  
seemingly transfixed on some point in the distance.  
Shakily, I raised my wand into the air higher and moved  
around in a slow circle. The stench was the least of my problems  
at the moment.   
My eye caught sight of a couple hanging limply from   
the left side of the room, their hands clasped firmly around   
one another's.  
Their eyes were not staring straight ahead like the   
others, but were steadfast in their gazes at one another. I   
felt a wave of nausea wash over me, and everything in my   
stomach lurched itself up my throat. I bent over my   
knees, heaving and coughing violently.  
After it had passed, I rose, breathing heavily, and   
wiped my mouth with a shaky palm. I had to know how...why  
this people had ended up here. My visor fell over my eyes  
and rapidly computed the causes of their deaths. I waited  
impatiently, urging it to move faster.   
When it had finally finished beeping and clicking,   
the screen went completely blank, save for one, blinking   
white message.   
'UNABLE TO DETECT SIGNS OF INJURY.'  
"What?" I muttered. I turned my eyes back to the   
hanging bodies and furrowed my brow. The man and woman's  
clasped hands drew my attention once more, their eyes wide  
with the terror they must have experienced before their  
lives had been...  
It dawned on me then, sending me to my knees once   
again. My stomach had nothing left to heave at the moment,   
leaving me gagging with dry coughs.  
My visor disappeared from my face, and I hurriedly  
ran for the exit. I wanted nothing more than to forget those  
empty, souless faces.   
I shoved my back against the wall a few yards away from  
the room, wiping away dry tears that wouldn't fall from my eyes.  
I turned to the opposite direction I was facing, and   
was left with no other option than to continue left, as there  
was a dead end to the right.  
Shoving everything I'd encountered before that point   
away from my mind for a minute, I began my journey along the  
dark corridor.   
  
After what seemed like hours of endless walking, I   
seemed to be getting no where--and fast.  
  
"North...East...damn it!" I cursed, slapping down   
my palm pilot in disgust. The substantial amount of negative   
energy permeating in the air was drowning out all possible   
signals I could have even hoped to acquire that would   
tell me just where in the hell I was. At least I could still  
detect any signs of movement on the level I was on.  
I was still blind as a bat in the murky darkness that  
caved in on me from all sides, but didn't want to risk using   
my henshin pen for fear of Myora discovering my exact location.  
I was certain she already knew I was there.  
I exhaled heavily into the darkness, and allowed myself  
to think about just what was on the line here for the first time  
since I'd left Malina's broken mother unconscious on her couch.  
My chest contracted with worry at the thought of Usagi  
being held in such danger. What was Myora doing to her? Had she  
been hurt? I shuddered at the thought of her precious soul being   
lifted from her body. I would die before I let that happen.  
I tried futilely to sift out all thoughts of Zach from   
my mind, but his familiar face filtered into my vision   
nonetheless. I'd gotten him into this, and now I had to get  
him out.  
Abruptly, the blood in my body ran cold, and my visor   
began trailing streams of data across the screen so rapidly that  
I could barely make out what it was trying to communicate to me.   
I did, however, see two distinctly orange squares on the screen,  
both moving undeniably fast and directly towards the bright  
blue triangle in one corner of the screen--me.   
"Shimatte!" I whispered to myself, flinging my body against  
the wall and edging along quietly. It would be no use turning  
back--I knew what was at the end of that tunnel, and I had no  
wish to be subjected to it again.  
The orange squares paused for a moment, mere centimeters  
from my symbol on the screen. I held my breath.  
My hand brushed something round and hard from behind me,  
and I tugged on it with all my might, praying that it would save  
me from discovering the identities of the orange squares.  
I fell backward suddenly, sliding across a wooden floor and  
skidding to a halt. I stood quickly, darting my eyes around to take  
in my surroundings. The room was fairly large yet devoid of any   
objects or lurking youma for that matter.  
I looked back at my palm pilot. The orange squares were no   
longer where they had been--they were directly on top of the blue   
triangle which was now outlined in red.  
"Mmph!"  
Alright. This situation had not been exactly how I'd   
envisioned my courageous adventure to begin. But, then again,  
neither was getting my soul nearly sucked out of me or falling  
into a pit of decomposed corpses.  
A large hand grabbed a handfull of hair near the  
middle of my head and yanked it back painfully.  
"Fancy meeting you like this, Mercury..." The voice slid   
over my ears in a malicious wave, "*Again.*"  
My clenched eyes popped open in shock.  
Again...  
I choked on the salty taste of sweat and dirt coating my  
lips beneath large, grimy hands--hands that I had felt before.  
A deep chuckle tickled my other ear suddenly, and I   
flinched. Another man trailed his finger along my jawline,   
slowly and menacingly.  
"This time, however," He paused his thumb's travel down my  
neck and leaned close to my face, "We won't leave empty handed."  
Abruptly, my arms and legs were free, and I flung myself to   
the farthest corner of the room, panting painfully over the flashes  
of memories from the night which had seemed to occur centuries ago.  
The two men walked slowly and deliberately closer to me,   
chuckling with amusement at the quaking fear in my eyes. I wanted  
nothing more than to curl into a ball in the darkest corner I could  
find and hide away from the world for the rest of my life.   
The taller of the two, shaggy hair hanging limply in clumps   
over his hidden eyes approached me and raked a disgusting palm   
through it. Two shining slits of murky yellow glowed through   
the darkness.  
"Lookss like that boyfriend of yoursss won't be here to   
ressscue you thiss time, hmm?"  
He came nearer, opening his mouth wide enough for me to   
glimpse the razor sharp fangs glimmering with venom inside.   
A forked tongue shot around them in swift flicks.  
I had the urge to poke him to make sure he was real.   
My attacker had been a youma...? I forced myself to remember   
my attack...what was done, what was said...  
Once again, the man who had nearly taken my body for   
his own appeared in my mind, identical to the one standing   
before me, as he towered over my bruised and battered body   
and spoke in a sinister voice.  
"...she's almost there, now we'll let Myor-"  
My body stiffened. It had been them. It had been *her.*  
"You..." I whispered, looking on with bewildered eyes   
as the other man's color-less eyes melted away to reveal two   
gleaming orange ones.  
He smiled coyly, "Glad to sssee you've finally caught  
on."  
I straightened my back, placing each piece together,   
"Myora...you were doing it for Myora...but why?" I began to   
walk along the wall slowly, completely aware of the hungry  
gaze they had locked on me.  
Yellow Eyes twisted his neck a bit, cracking the bones   
there, and shrugged his shoulders, "One of her more...unsuccessssful   
attemptss to retrieve the Hikari Gem--I wouldn't do that if   
I were you."  
I whipped my head back to them, unclenching my henshin   
wand and continuing to walk around them.   
"What was her plan? Trying to RAPE the gem out of me?"   
I snorted, unimpressed, and folded my arms over my chest casually.  
Orange Eyes glared at me, "More like...ssscare it out   
of you."  
I flinched slightly. It made sense, I supposed. She had   
assumed that the gem would appear at the peak of my emotions.   
I swallowed.  
"Guess that didn't turn out too well, did it?" My voice   
remained steady and calm, almost mocking.  
Orange Eyes smiled slowly, "Not exssactly, Mercury." He   
disappeared and in an instant was tightly clenching his hands   
around my neck.   
His face began to slowly transform into a yellowish hue   
and scales formed where his skin had been.  
The hands that were wrapped tightly around my neck   
disappeared, and he stretched out into the colossal reptile   
that had only hours before--although it seemed like years--taken   
my friends away.   
I hopped over his body with little thought, only wishing  
to get myself OUT of the situation I'd been caught in. My attempts  
at escape were severed, however, when his accomplice, Vernin--the  
name I believed I'd heard Myora so affectionately refer to him  
as--slithered over to block my path.  
"Going sssomewhere?"  
"Yes. But you aren't," I chuckled, deeply submerged within  
my foggy, blue haze. The smile left my face as the air near my  
left ear was sliced by what could have only been one of their lethal  
fangs. I fell to the floor automatically, peering through the fog  
at their bodies as they coiled around one another and darted fangs  
in every direction.   
"Find her! Where did she go?!" Vernin screeched. I kept my  
breathing completely still, vowing to make no movements, lest they  
sense them and attack.  
Vernin began to slide down the middle of the floor, shooting   
fangs around him blindly, and I rose slowly.  
Now is not the time to miss, Mercury.  
"MERCURY AQUA RASPHODY!"  
Not even bothering to see if my attack had succeeded in   
turning Vernin into an reptilian icicle, I rolled over to the   
door and tore through it.  
"To hell with stealth," I muttered and rose my henshin pen  
into the air. A flood of light poured out of it and devoured the   
shadows lurking in the hallway.  
I began tearing down the corridor and pulled out my palm pilot.  
One of the orange squares flickered for a moment before fading  
out.   
One down.  
The other, as I'd assumed, resumed its path across the series  
of tunnels. I felt the need to sigh of relief as it turned in the  
opposite direction the blue triangle was heading.  
I took a moment to catch my breath and leaned against the cold  
wall. A few moments passed and my breathing slowed. I shoved off of   
the stone wall and began to walk again.  
An eerie silence filled the air around me, and I shivered. I  
cast more light ahead of me and saw only stone walls. When it seemed  
as if there were no end to this tunnel, I tripped over a discarded  
rock and fell against the wall. The handle of a door dug into my  
arm, and I grunted slightly.  
I turned to my palm pilot and a silver circle appeared next  
to my symbol on the screen.   
Silver...? I furrowed my brow and milled around my   
mind for an answer to this newest puzzle. The only lifeforms   
to glow in silver weren't lifeforms at all--they were either   
mystical creatures or spirits. I looked at the door and   
decided that I'd take my chances.  
It creaked open slowly, and I hesitantly peered around   
the side. There seemed to be no movement in the inky darkeness,   
and I edged through the door and stood completely within the room.  
When another cascade of light flew from my wand and around   
me, I nearly fell over from the pain that seared through my eyes.  
The illumination was so great that I could barely stand to  
peek through my eyelids. I grunted a little and mentally lowered   
the amount of light emitting from my wand. It glowed softly, no   
more than a candle, and I lifted it into the air.  
I silently wondered why there were a million blue dots   
surrounding me. And then I heard a laugh--the same laugh that   
had haunted me since the first time I'd heard it.  
I threw my head around, and tried to walk forward. A   
smooth wall collided with my body, and I fell back. I rose my   
tiny blue flame into the air and gasped. I was staring at me.  
I reached my hand hesitantly and sighed when it touched   
glass and not flesh.  
Mirrors.  
"You think a few mirrors are going to stop me, Myora?"   
I called out into the darkness.  
There was no answer to my question, and I brought my   
visor down over my face. A few mirrors was an understatment.   
There were hundreds of mirrors surrounding me, and I would   
have to find a way to the center of them where the blinking   
silver circle was.  
"Ami..."  
I whipped around, "Wha-?"  
"You can't win, Ami-chan. Run away...away."  
My heart sped up in my heaving chest and I shook my   
head.  
Don't listen to them, Ami, you're smarter than that.  
I began to walk around again, feeling around with my   
hand for any open space. After a few unsuccessful attempts,   
I managed to walk more than one foot in front of me and   
turned around a corner.  
"Come on, angel! I've got you!" A man's voice chuckled,   
and the tinkling of another's followed it.  
"Daddy, don't let me go!"  
I stood rigid. The skidding of skates across ice   
sounded around me, and I watched with wide eyes as my father   
grasped a little girl's tiny hand in his own. I resisted the   
urge to reach out at the images surrounding me for a while,   
but it became too great, and I shakily stretched out my   
fingers to one of the images in front of me.   
As my fingers touched the cool surface, the winter   
scene melted away, along with the happy chuckles, and another   
emerged.  
"I have to leave, Ami-chan. I'm sorry."  
My head was spinning. His face was everywhere. I whipped   
my head around and covered my ears.  
"No! Stop!"   
"I don't love you Ami-chan. I don't love you. I don't   
love you."  
"NO!" I thrashed out with my arms, and they banged   
against the mirrors futilely.  
My father's voice faded away, along with his face. I   
remembered that face--the face that had left me so many years   
before.  
I felt the weight of his departure fall over my heart   
again, and willed myself to fight the obvious mind game Myora   
was playing with me.  
"Don't leave, Daddy," My own broken sobs vibrated around   
me. I wanted to reach out to that girl and tell her everything   
would be okay.  
I opened my eyes, and she was standing next to me, crystal   
tears of pain creating salty rivers on her cheeks.  
"You did it," She whispered. Her eyes darkened to inky   
pools of black/blue.  
"I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She cried out, and her voice   
lowered to a rumble of disgust.  
"DADDY LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! NO ONE LOVES YOU, AMI!"   
A drop of moisture fell onto my lips, and I gasped.   
No, Ami-chan. Don't.  
But I was reaching out to the girl, wanting nothing more   
than to hold her in my arms and rock away her pain.  
She disappeared in a whirl of desolate blue eyes and   
reddened cheeks, and I fell to my knees, sobbing.  
Don't do this, Ami-chan.  
"You're not real." I whispered to the little girl who   
was no longer there.  
"You're not real!" I screamed, rising in my fury. Her   
tiny sobs echoed around me.  
"Leave...leave...leave..." She cried.  
I refused. My hands wiped furiously at my face, slipping  
against my wet cheeks. It took a hell of a lot of will power to  
turn and begin to make my way through the maze again.  
Think about Usagi...think about the senshi. They need  
you. Zach needs you. I repeated this to myself, and a surge of  
courage sped through my veins.  
Myora couldn't win.  
I felt around me again and found a another opening. It   
was longer and wider, and I could walk quickly without colliding   
with mirrors. I'd long since forced my eyes to stray from the   
images of myself projected around me.  
"You're so smart, Ami-chan."  
I shook my head and kept my eyes to the floor. My own   
voice continued to slice the air around me.  
"Too bad Urawa didn't decide to stick around longer."  
That one touched a nerve. I reluctantly rose my head, and  
looked into my own eyes staring back at me.  
The image of myself placed her hands on hips and 'tsked'.  
"Did you honestly think he loved you?" She threw back her  
head and laughed, "You poor, poor thing."  
I rose my eyebrows in annoyance, "Yeah, well, I've grown  
up since then."  
She snapped her head back and scowled, "Grown up? HA!  
You're still the same, Ami-chan--sickeningly boring and DULL."  
I shrugged off her comment and continued to walk around.  
Let her talk to herself. I wasn't going to listen anymore.  
"Aw, c'mon, Ami! Don't try to deny it," She sang shrilly.  
God, do *I* sound like that when I sing?  
I shivered at the thought. With a glance at my palm pilot,  
I could tell that I was gaining on the silver circle located in the  
middle.  
"It never ceases to amaze me at how you seem to snag these  
guys. They are obviously desperate." She idly fiddled with her   
fingernail.  
"And this one has money!" She giggled, "Zach, is it? Ah...  
he's pretty cute. I wonder how long he'll stick around."  
I bit my tongue.   
"She's right, ya know."   
"Zach?" I let the word slip from my mouth before I could  
catch it.   
His eyes were laughing at me openly, and he threw an arm  
around the image of myself casually.  
"You're just...not good enough for me, Ami-chan."  
My image disappeared, sneering with her eyes as she faded away.  
Zach was left, staring at me with a look more akin to loathing than  
I would have liked to think about.  
I prepared myself to shrug his words off and continue on my  
journey, but something touched my arm. He was reaching out of the  
mirror now.  
I gasped, unable to move at all. His eyes turned a shade  
darker and he wrapped both hands around my arms tightly.  
"I never loved you," He stated, his words laced with disgust.  
I was shaking, although I did not know why. This was obviously  
*not* the Zach I knew...but then why did his words feel so real?  
"Yes, he does," I said shakily, more to reassure myself than   
the person gripping my arms at the moment.  
"Ungh," I grunted in pain as he shoved me to the floor. My  
thigh skidded painfully across the rough surface, and I wiped a  
wave of sweat from my forhead.  
His face was inches from mine now, and he forced my chin up  
to face him.  
"Poor little Ami-chan. Everyone feels sorry for you," He  
chuckled.  
I closed my eyes, "No."  
"You're a failure, Ami."  
"No."  
"You'll never find anyone to love you."  
"No."  
"You let them die, Ami-chan!"  
"No!"  
"Everyone is gone, and it's all your fault!"  
"NO!"  
  
I tore away from his cold hands as they shook me   
back and forth roughly. In a matter of seconds, I was gone   
and stumbling into mirrors in my desperation to get away from there.  
Zach's face floated around me on all sides before melting   
away into my own, torn visage. I stared at myself for a moment.   
My eyes were puffy and outlined with red, and my tear-stained   
cheeks glistened in front of me.  
"This is what you've become, Ami-chan." Someone whispered   
to me.  
I wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"This is what I've become," I repeated the words and   
they began to chip away at my already dithering resolve.  
"Sailor Mercury."   
I couldn't bring my eyes to face hers. She was gone   
because of me.  
"Princess...I'm sorry," I heard myself saying, although   
I was pleading with myself to stop.  
She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I longed to   
lean against hers and let her soothe away my pain like she   
had done so many times before.  
"You've failed me, Sailor Mercury," She stated solemnly,   
and I began to weep softly.  
"I tried...Pri--"  
"No! No more sorry's, Ami-chan!" She pushed me away   
from her. I lifted my body from the ground and rose again.  
"You never tried! You were always pathetic! You and   
your logistic reasoning never could do anyone any good!" Usagi's   
cold, blue eyes were shooting daggers of hatred into my heart.  
I stared at her for a moment, contemplating her words   
in my mind.  
"You're right," I whispered. A flare of something flashed   
behind my eyes, and I looked into her unfeeling eyes again.   
"You're right, Usagi." I straightened my posture. She   
wasn't real, and I knew that. The real Usagi was waiting for   
me to save her, and I would.  
"So, you know what, 'Usagi'?" I began to move in on   
her, and she sneered maliciously at me.  
"SCREW LOGIC!"   
For a split second, her eyes wavered.   
"MERCURY POWER!"   
Her face and hundreds of mirrors exploded like crystal   
fireworks around me, and I basked in it. Shards of the mirrors   
sliced into my skin, tore through my fuku, scratched my face   
and my neck. Liquid pain poured down my body, and I stood   
still within it all.   
Silence echoed off of silence. I breathed deeply,   
submerged within a waterfall of warmth. Blue waves summoned   
from somewhere deep inside of myself rippled over my body and   
cleansed my wounds. Jagged cuts adorning my neck sealed and the   
crimson rivers seeping through my fuku were washed away.  
After the last drops of the healing waters fell from my  
skin, I breathed in the air of tranquility that permeated the air  
around me. My heart charged with a power that had been fighting  
to be released for some time, and pure adrenaline coarsed through  
every one of my veins rapidly.  
  
That felt pretty damn good.  
  
I cracked my eyes open and took in my surroundings. I   
was now standing in the middle of a blanket of shattered glass.   
I resisted the urge to smirk, and stepped cautiously over it. My   
steps were paused, however, when an object drew my attention.   
The epitome of the silver circle on my screen now stood   
before me, glowing with a blue haze and staring at me with unseeing   
eyes of midnight.  
I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
"Myora?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK...will you forgive me for being so cruel if I tell you that this   
chapter took more out of me than running the 10K in crosscountry?  
  
*phew*  
  
Looks like 1 more and THEN there will be an epilogue.  
  
Man...I think I need to take a nap now.   
  
Ja!  
  
--Adrial 


	15. TEASER

TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER  
****To Go, Please****  
Chapter 16: TEASER  
Author: Adrial  
Rating: PG13  
****To Go, Please****  
  
Oh, you guys are about to hate me SO much! I decided that  
since I've been so incredibly busy and only managed to get out  
this much of chapter 15, that I'd put it up as a teaser and have  
the rest out in no later than (I'm crossing my fingers here) two  
weeks.   
  
Once I finish I'll start uploading the entirely re-morphed version  
that is currently being uploaded on ASMR for you guys. It's SO much  
better, you have NO idea. But, more on that later. Enjoy this teaser.  
  
--Adrial  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
I cracked my eyes open and took in my surroundings...  
The epitome of the silver circle on my screen now stood before   
me, glowing with a blue haze and staring at me with unseeing   
eyes of midnight.  
I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
"Myora...?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
I lifted a heavy leg off of the glass-littered ground   
and it wobbled forward, clumsily stumbling on their slippery   
surfaces. My left leg followed, slowly walking forward as if   
I was learning how to all over again.  
Whispers of ebony framed the softly glowing porcelain   
face in front of my widened eyes, dancing in a hazy waltz about   
her lips and forehead. The agile beauty that was placed before   
me in the body of a person I'd grown to despise more than any   
other being in the world successfully stunned me beyond words.  
This was my sister. I thought this as I stared at her   
incredulously, not helping to smother the urge to poke her   
creamy flesh or tug the strands of her silken hair to make   
sure it wasn't all another mirage.  
With the mirrors gone and the haunting images of my   
past along with them, I felt utterly alone in the dismal room,   
staring at this woman dumbfoundedly and barely able to take more   
than the first steps I began with towards her.   
The pools of placid midnight opened wide on her face   
were what startled me most. Eyes were supposedly the window   
to the soul, but there was nothing behind the sill of her   
confinement and no indication that there ever had been.  
"Myora..." I whispered, finding it hard to grasp any   
type of coherent word or phrase to depict what I was feeling   
at that moment.  
Confusion, for one, knawed at my mind ruthlessly, and   
I set out to extinquish that obnoxius emotion first.  
Glass cracked further beneath my weight as I slowly walked   
on shaky limbs to the suspended woman. I sucked in a gulp of air,   
half expecting her to cock her head to the side in curiosity   
at my stunned behavior.  
I pictured the soft pink of her lips curving in elation   
or opening to make way for graceful streams of laughter to emerge,   
and shook my head. That could not have been the Myora I knew...  
not the one who was doing only God knows what to my friends.  
Her small, white hands were hanging at her sides like   
weightless feathers, outlined in a haze of white, and seemingly   
begging for someone to latch onto them and lead them out of   
the desolate existence they'd been subjected to.  
  
  
Don't make me go! Don't make me go! Please don't   
take me! Ami! PAPA!!!!  
I jumped back, startled at the voice that had invaded   
my head. A dull pounding resounded behind my eyes, but I didn't   
bother with it. I whipped my face back to Myora's, staring   
further into her sightless eyes.  
  
  
I'll never go back. I'll never go back. I want   
to stay!  
  
  
A pain like nothing I'd ever felt grapsed the edges   
of my heart and wrenched it mercilessly. The weeping voice   
echoed in my head and dug deeper into a pocket of memories   
I'd never even known exisited.  
  
  
My hands were smaller, as tiny as the voice rippling   
in the air. They clung desperately to a sleek fabric, moistened   
by warm tears, as it slipped through them like grains sand.  
  
I won't let you go! Don't take her away! Myora!!  
Bone clashed with the solid ground beneath it; the ache   
resulting from the impact was nothing in comparisson to that   
which gripped my soul at that moment.  
  
Pattering of footsteps echoed off of lost hope,   
fading away into oblivion.  
  
A shattered cry lifted into the air, carried along by   
a rueful breeze.  
  
Enveloping snow, piercing snowflakes, biting wind   
against my cheeks, red with emotion and streaked with bitter   
tears from a silver sky.  
My head fell, heavy, into the palm of my shaky hand.   
Beads of sweat poured in trails down my forehead, soaking my   
bangs with salty moisture. Breathing became a struggle; pain   
hummed within my chest, numbing it gradually.  
What had I just seen? What had I heard? Cries...tears...  
someone left behind...another taken away.  
I lifted my eyes to the souless vision before me, but   
instantly shut them, for fear of more angst-filled visions claiming   
me once again. Too much. Too much. It was all just too much.  
  
  
I could feel invisible arms encirlcing my tiny frame and   
lifting me from the ground. Muffled voices near my ear tried to   
ease my sobs--a blur of periwinkle blue and melancholy gazes.   
  
Auntie Lana...bring her back, p-please, bring her back.  
  
But she never came back that day or ever again.  
  
I remembered.  
  
  
********************************************************************* 


	16. Chapter 15: Reflections of a Soul

THE GRAND FINALE!  
AN: Before I let you read this, I'll be re-posting this chapter all  
week long starting Monday just b/c I want everyone to be able to have   
easy access and not have to go searching and everything just to find it.  
It's even early! :D I had a major burst of writing energy today.   
  
The Epilogue's gonna be out soon, as well. Thanks for reading, and  
I hope you've enjoyed this as much as me.   
  
~Adrial~  
*****************************************************************  
"To Go, Please"  
  
Chapter 15: Reflections of A Soul  
Author: Adrial  
Rating: PG13  
*****************************************************************  
He was so close. I could feel him, hear his breaths, the  
ripple of the air as his voice smoothed over it.   
  
Why had I remebered?   
  
I gripped the steel handle of the door that would lead me  
to him. But she was still there--an empty hollow of a hoard of memories  
I'd never asked to recall.  
Why was she so daunting? Sitting there, a mass of silver and  
midnight, glowing as if a beacon for the soul that had drifted from her.  
  
Or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
I turned my stiff neck around a little. How long had I stood  
in that spot, staring at the door like it could give me the answers I  
so desperately needed?   
A little more, and I would see her again.  
  
"Myora..."  
  
I said her name slowly, as if waiting for her to respond.   
  
She remained still--still staring, still lifeless, still...  
  
"Myora..."  
  
I closed my eyes, willing them to shut out everything around  
me, but they only resurfaced the cries of a deep despair I'd silenced  
before.   
  
A promise.  
  
A promise I had broken.  
  
A tear fell from my eyes, and I had turned back to her.   
  
"What happened to you?" My knees fell to her side, a gentle  
hand so close to mine that I could touch it without much movement, but  
dared not to.  
  
What had they done to her that night? At that moment I vowed to  
find out. What had *he* done to her?   
  
With a final glance at her, I left the room, now ready to redeem  
myself and keep the promise I'd made to her so many years before.  
  
"I'll never let you go."  
  
The door creaked behind me as my hollow footsteps echoed off of  
the stone walls, kissed by a silver glow.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
My mind was a dull rythm of jumbled thoughts as I walked   
briskly through endless halls of black. I stared briefly at my   
palm pilot, hardly surprised that its signal had been lost,   
meaning I was undoubtedly somewhere at the heart of the   
fortress.  
  
Another hour lost, and I had gained little success in   
my journey. But I felt them, all of them. An invisible fire thawed   
my frozen fingers; electric jolts forced my exausted eyes open;   
unbelievable warmth and comfort both nestled themselves deep in   
the pit of my stomach.  
They were close; I just had to find them.  
  
"My, my, Ami-chan. Still poking around, I see?"  
  
The sinister voice, tainted by a mocking scowl, swept  
over my ears unpleasantly.  
  
I whipped my head around, unsure of where her voice had   
come from.  
  
"You try finding your way around in the dark," I mumbled   
to the walls. She wasn't coming out of hiding yet.  
  
"Your friends are becoming rather...*tortured*...by the   
fact that you haven't gallantly come to save the day yet. What   
a pity it would be if they were hurt..."  
  
A deep rage kindled in my chest.  
  
It's not her. I told myself. She's been brainwashed.  
  
"Your fight is with me, Myora. Leave my friends alone."  
  
A cold chuckle fell onto my ears, followed by a shuffling   
sound.  
  
"Ami! You have to get out of that place! They're going   
to--mmph!"  
  
I jumped, "Makoto!" My legs started running blindly ahead,   
"Makoto!"  
  
Myora returned, "Nasty little right hand that one's got   
on her. She'll be the first to go, you can rest assured. By the   
way, sister of mine, you have twenty minutes. The clock of   
death awaits you. Ta-ta."  
  
"MYORA!" I screamed into the enveloping darkness, "If   
you hurt them I'll kill you!"  
Silence.  
My heart was beating so rapidly that I barely felt it   
at all. All I saw was rage, a deep burning rage so intense that   
it traveled through my veins and behind my eyes like fire.  
"Do you hear me?! You're nothing but a coward! Do you...  
hear...me?!"  
My knees crashed to the ground, the weight of the world   
was pressed harder upon my shoulders as I sobbed dryly into the   
palms of my hands.  
"God...please..." My chest heaved, my stomach tightened.   
My body felt completely defeated by a battle I hadn't even   
entered yet.  
All of this because of one man's jealousy...all of this   
because my mother chose love over duty...all of this because   
of me.  
But I needed to get up. I had to get up. These were my   
only thoughts. Just get up and fight. Fight for everything   
that had been stolen from me.  
Get up, Ami. Get up.  
I rose shakily on feet which nearly buckled beneath   
my weight. The myriad of souless bodies, the reflections of my   
deepest pains and insecurities, the lost soul of my equally  
lost sister, and the thought of my princess and friends re-charged  
my determination until I felt strong enough to take on anything  
thrown in my path.  
Placing on my brain-hat, I touched my ear and my visor   
swept over my eyes. Myora had been speaking through some sort of   
an intercom, and I busily scanned the ceiling and walls for the   
source.  
Dull beeps and methodical buzzes filled the still air as I   
chewed on my bottom lip.  
"...you're still poking around, I see..."  
That was it!  
How stupid could I have been? It all made sense to me.   
If she could see me, then why couldn't I see her?   
I felt along the walls, leaning against them with my ear   
pressed on their cold surface.   
The reason I had felt so weak in the room of mirrors...  
the reason my healing powers had twice restored pieces of my soul   
that were being sucked into their world.  
Everything was a reflection. This place was nothing more   
than a fotress of mirrors.  
I produced a ball of light and watched it bounce from wall   
to wall down the hallway that seemed to never end.  
My visor dissipated from my face with a mere thought,   
and I stood in front of the wall to my left, the direction   
Makoto's voice had come from, trying to warn me of what I had   
only now discovered, and the spot of greatest weakness indicated  
on the wall.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
Blinded momentarily by the light of my powers, I squinted  
my eyes. A sheet of frigid ice and water spread over the walls in a   
thick layer.  
Satisfied with my aim, I put everything I had, every   
ounce of strength I could muster, into a kick that shattered the   
opaque glass like porcelain and watched it rain down upon a cold,   
cement floor lit by a scarlet flood of light.  
Cautiously, I stepped into the room quite aware that I would not  
remain alone for very long. There was nothing but darkness inside, thick  
with an evil I could only imagine. The suffocating stench of death and   
despair fought to bring me to my knees, but I remained standing.  
A snicker permeated the air, deliberate in its attempt to   
raise the fine baby hairs on my neck, and melted into the cold   
silence as smoothly as it entered.  
A sob reached my ears, broken and defeated sounding. A flash   
of light snapped in front of me and a silver screen appeared, the   
image of Usagi laying crumpled on the ground displayed upon it.  
I gasped, raising my hand to my mouth to cover the cry that   
fought against my self-constraints to be released.  
Seven more screens like it appeared around it, all graced   
with pictures of the senshi and the others fighting against images   
of what could only be their own darkest nightmares.  
Darien, clad in the tuxedo he'd donned at the Christmas Eve  
banquet, held his head in his hands as a black sedan veered off of a  
dark road and exploded into flames at the bottom of a cliff over  
and over again.  
My heart twisted painfully as he struggled to remain standing  
when Usagi appeared beside him and spouted the most unimaginable insults  
and degrading remarks I'd ever heard.   
To his right, Rei slammed her fist into every piece of glass she  
could find; her plams bled from the effort to smash away her mother's tomb  
stone and the sound a car door slamming as her father zoomed off to America  
shortly after.  
Makoto was huddled in a corner above her, struggling to shake away  
the deafening roar of a plane's engine as it sputtered and exploded in the  
sky, taking her parents with it into the unforgiving waters of the Atlantic  
Ocean.  
"You've failed me!" The Princess screamed at Minako who wiped her  
eyes furiously with the back of her palm. Images of Usagi laying dead the   
night of the Moon Kingdom's tragic fall beside her prince surrounded  
her. She crumpled to the ground, shaking her head and trying not to face  
Serenity's cold, hate-filled face.  
I nearly fell to my own knees as I watched Jason, Matt, and Kyle  
watch their siblings destroyed by the evil holding them captive or their  
loves' empty faces staring at them and asking why they couldn't save them.  
"Guys..." I choked, unable to watch the friends I'd only just met  
and gotten to know go through so much pain that none of them deserved.  
"Stop this!" I finally yelled, aching inside more than ever. I   
whipped around, searching for anything and anybody.  
"But, Ami-chan. Don't you want to see what I've saved especially   
for last?" The slither of her voice slid over my ears, and a cold hand   
gripped my arm, roughly wrenching it behind me.  
Myora's hot breath burned the skin next to my ear, "You'll enjoy  
this one most of all."  
I struggled in her grasp, futilely trying to lash out at her  
with my arms, as they were frozen by her power.  
The screens of my friends disappeared, and one larger square  
fell into the middle.  
"No!"   
But he was there. My heart collapsed in an agony stronger than  
any other I'd ever experienced.   
Zach stood, his torn eyes wide with terror. A strip of scenes  
flitted around him. Myora strangling me with her bare hands and tossing  
me into a pit of souless faces after stealing my own from me in a long,  
drawn out fashion dominated visions of his father's disapproving glare  
and mother's scowling look of contempt.  
Pain like never before seared through my insides when his   
eyes--eyes meant to reflect nothing other than the infectious passion   
for living that I had fallen in love with--were clouded over in grief  
and remained transfixed upon the screen.  
"Stop this!" I thrashed out more violently then before, kicking  
and throwing any limb I could unstick towards the slimy hold she held on  
my body.  
"Not him, please. Stop hurting him!" I begged her, but her only  
response was to chuckle venomously in my ear.  
"And ruin all my fun? I wouldn't dare," She trailed off, and the  
invisible restraints on my arms and legs were removed.   
I flung myself as far as I could get from her sickening touch,  
and breathed heavily over the race of my heart beat.  
Her scarlet eyes darkened a shade, "Soon they will be too weak  
to care anymore, and the mirrors will suck out every ounce of their  
souls," She began to walk slowly towards me, "Every smile, every bit of  
happiness they've ever been given will be gone."  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked, creeping backward with every  
advancing step she took.  
She didn't miss a beat. "Revenge."  
I had no time to think about her repsonse as my body slammed into  
the cement wall behind me by a ball of blood red energy.  
She held me there for a moment, scowling at my emotionless face.  
"You'll pay for my pain. All of you will," The chain of black electricity tightened around my neck, "Give me the Hikari Gem or I   
swear I will destroy them as easily as Sarius destroyed your mother."  
"My mother?" I gasped, "He killed our father! Don't you *gasp* see,  
Myora?!" I kicked the air as the pain became unbearable.  
She laughed coldly, "Your people killed my father! They were the traitors!"  
I turned rage-filled eyes towards her, "And you're nothing but a pawn  
in the grand scheme of Sarius's plans to avenge my mother for loving him."  
She growled, "You know nothing!"  
"I can feel. I can feel the pain of watching my friends suffer  
because I have a soul, but you don't, Myora! Sarius took that from you!"  
"Lies!" She screeched and let go of her hold on my body. I crashed to  
the ground painfully and struggled to stand on my feet. The taste of blood  
seeped onto my tongue, but I ignored it.  
"Don't you remember?" I whispered, "They took you that day. They took  
you from me and Alana."  
She shook her head, "Shut up, Mercury."  
"I remember!" I cried desperately, "I remember growing up with you  
for six years! I remember how you used to turn into a rabbit because our father passed down his Lunarian powers to you when he died!"  
"Liar!"   
A blast of energy soared towards me, and I rolled out of the way  
just in time.  
She countered it with a deafening roar of contempt and threw a   
could of black upon me that burned my skin from the inside and forced me  
to my knees once again.  
When my vision blurred, and I could barely see the faces of the  
senshi revisiting their fears repeatedly, Myora stood over me, smiling  
maliciously.  
I closed my eyes. Even that hurt.  
"I'm sorry..."   
She looked taken aback by my whispered apology, "I don't need  
your pity," She spat, her eyes returning to scarlet hollows.  
"I'm sorry I let them take you. I'm--ungh--I'm sorry for not  
being able to protect you."  
*SMACK*  
My head slowly rolled back to face her, stinging from the   
print of her hand upon it.  
"A pity the gem had to be handed down to you," She spat with an even  
more venomous tone.  
A chuckle escaped my lips as I slipped into unconciousness.  
"But it wasn't."  
Another chuckle, and I was ready to succomb into the darkness.  
She started and glared at me, "What games are you playing now,  
Mercury?"  
"The gem...was never passed down to me," I laughed deliriously,  
blindly ignoring the wretches of pain that shot through my undoubtedly  
broken ribcage.  
  
"Enough!" A deep, booming voice sliced through the air suddenly,   
and Myora whipped around.  
She flew to the disturbing form sliding through the air and   
fell upon her knees in front of it.  
"King Sarius."   
Her body shed tremors down through her, and I saw how she shook   
in her place. From terror or apprehension, I wasn't sure.  
From somewhere deep inside myself, I forced my eyes to stay open  
so I could see him--so I could put a face to the torrent of contempt I'd  
been harboring for so long.  
What I saw was not a face. There were no eyes, nose, or ears. Hair  
was absent for the scaly gray of his head, and a thin, dark line that moved  
open and closed substituted as a mouth.  
It had destroyed him that night but not killed him as Luna had presumed.  
As I lay hunched over in physical pain, another flame of adrenaline  
sparked in my veins from the mere thought that I could finish what the gem  
had started.   
Where was mercy?   
Mercy was left behind the moment I discovered Myora's beautiful   
soul, hoarded away like a sack of potatoes for his own demented use.  
Mercy disappeared with Usagi's body.  
Mercy was but a memory to me now.  
Monster.   
It was the only word that came to mind that moment.  
He lay a scraggly hand upon her shoulder and masaged it slowly,  
his deep scowl failing to match the almost endearing caress.  
"You've done well, Myora..."   
The air around me seemed to curl itself at the sound of his   
voice. It spread like oil over the room, stretching into the darkest  
corners to create shivers through even the smallest night crawlers.  
She raised her head a bit, a small smile sliding around her lips.  
"My Leige, the senshi are nearly weak enough for the mirrors  
to begin the process. You should be in full power within the hour."  
He nodded succintly, and gestured for her to rise.   
The edges of conciousness became slippery as ice, but I held  
on for all I was worth.  
"Princess Mercury..."   
Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to my knees. Pain was nothing  
to me at this point.   
He turned to me, his thin line of a mouth twitching, and began  
hovering towards me. The drop in temperature in the air made me instinctively  
draw backward, but I stopped and stood my ground.  
A scaly hand reached up to touch my face, and I gasped painfully.   
I couldn't move.  
He snickered, running a clammy palm across my cheek as if memorizing  
my face with his hands.  
"You look so much like her...the same eyes...hair...skin as soft as  
feathers..." His voice sounded wistful as if he were in another place all  
together.  
I tried to strain from his touch that chilled my bones, but my limbs  
remained frozen.  
"The last piece to the puzzle."   
"You'll never win, Sarius. You may have killed my mother, but I  
am not her, and I am not willing to--ack."  
He gripped my throat in a suffocating hold, and my knees buckled.  
"Defiant as well?" He chuckled, "You are more like her than you might  
think."  
"Ungh," I answered, gripping his disgusting wrist with my hands.  
His voice seemed far away, "Myora."  
It was more of a command than a summon, and Myora began to scurry  
around, quickly pressing knobs and buttons I couldn't see but only hear as  
they clicked.  
Walls fell from the ceiling, landing softly around our bodies. The  
sound of them touching the floor rang in my ears, and reflection after   
reflection of myself and Sarius were scattered around us.  
I struggled even more now, desperately trying to release his   
hold on my neck. My lungs burned. I couldn't breathe, and darkness threatened  
to overtake me.  
He sneered, giving me a sweet taste of air only to clasp my   
air canal once more.  
"Did you enjoy my hall of mirrors? Quite a room it was, eh?"   
I only sputtered from the lack of oxygen.  
"What a tale the visions of our past can tell. For instance..."  
He released my neck and thrust me around until I faced an image of  
a room I could only place as the throne room of the Mercurian Palace.  
  
  
A younger version of my mother, only 19 at the time, lay crumpled  
on the ground, a mass of tears and grief as a healthier, but not less intimidating, Sarius bore over her.  
"'Once last chance, Aiya. Hand yourself to me or suffer the   
consequences,'" He grabbed her by the hair roughly and brought her to his  
face.  
"What will it be?"  
She stared at him with furious eyes of indigo, "'I would rather die  
than be your wife, Sarius. You are no more than a heartless monster and you  
will pay for what you have done to my kingdom!'" She wretched in his grasp.  
He slammed her to the hard ground and stood over her, "'A monster am I?!'"  
An angry fist slammed into my mother's jaw. I gritted my teeth.  
"'If I can't have you, then no man will!'" He flung her across the   
room, and I cried out as she slammed with a sickening smack against the opposite wall. A smear of blood leaked from behind her.   
"'Long live the wench of Mercury.'" He spoke his final words and  
raised his hands in front of him.  
My mother's face was steely and emotionless even as his stolen powers impacted her body, leaving a charred formed in her place.  
My knees crashed to the ground, the image of her death flitting  
through my mind relentlessly.  
"A beautiful site, is it not, my sweet?" Saris whispered in my  
ear.  
His rough hand grabbed the back of my hair and forced my face  
to the mirrors again.  
"And this...this is my favorite part, dearest Ami."   
My skin crawled from the way he said my name, but my eyes were  
transfixed upon Aiya's blood encrusted body. A blinding glare of blue   
erupted from out of no where, and I inhaled a deep breath of air when I saw the tell-tale flutter of her eyes before an oval of pure white emegered from  
her midsection and into the enveloping blue.  
My hand rose out of its own will to touch the pane of glass as the oval  
vanished just as quickly as Sarius had blown my mother's life away like dust in his palm. Aiya's eyes remained open for a few more seconds before finally closing, and her face was overtaken by a look of such serene calmness that I nearly sighed at the surreal beauty of her contentment.  
The younger Sarius glared at her from once more, indecision flashing  
across his features before bringing his glowing blue hands to his face and   
sneering benevolently.  
"'Rest in peace, Aiya. I know I will.'"  
The irony of his words were left embedded in my mind when the image   
vanished and was replaced with my own.  
I glared at his face, more enraged than ever, "And why not show me  
your downfall, Sarius? Huh? Show me how the gem destroyed your body! Show  
me the destruction of your precious kingdom!" I screeched at his face.  
"I want to see the look on your face," My voice lowered to barely  
audible, "Or does it hurt too much?"  
He merely chuckled.  
"Such anger, Mercury. It will do you no good where you are going."  
I returned to his grasp once more, painfully wriggling back and  
forth.  
"I will take your soul just as I took your father's and so many   
others since my unforseen sentence to this...despicable life."  
I grunted, "Living off of other's souls, Sarius? Somehow it fits you."  
"And you will be next. After you have given me what was so unjustly  
taken from my grasp," He brought his fingertips to my forehead, "The Hikari Gem."  
"Uck...ack...agh," were the only sounds as my soul began to filter  
through his fingertips.  
I don't remeber much after that. I cast my eyes past his face and  
the walls of mirrors seemed to disappear.   
Myora's eyes were resting on my own, wide and awestruck in their  
gaze. She shook violently in her place, and I could do nothing to speak  
to her or beg for help.  
She kept staring. I heard my mother's cries once more in my head.  
On shaky feet she walked towards us. Two more steps and she was within  
the dome of mirrors.  
I fought. I fought as hard as my heart was willing. His fingers shook,  
straining as I struggled.  
  
"'You are nothing, Myora!'" Echoed around me, painfully ringing in my  
ears, "'I will show you what you must become!'"  
  
"'B-But...what about Ami-chan? What about my father?" A tiny voice   
followed.'  
  
"'Traitors! All of them! They have killed your father! They took  
you from him and slaughtered him in his home!'"  
  
"'Papa...no."  
  
"'Yes, Myora. Come to me and give me your hand...I will show you.  
Look into your reflection and see the truth. See what they have done.'"  
  
"'PAPA!"  
  
"'Yessss...see, child.'  
  
"'Papa...'" More cries before the thirsting mirrors rained down  
upon her frail body, performing the inevitable.  
"NO!" Myora's screams faded in my mind. I was losing. I knew I was.  
  
Princess...I'm sorry for failing you.  
  
"I remeber! It was you!" Bright silver light exploded in a shower of serenity.  
  
Mother, embrace me when I see you.  
  
"Ami-chan!"  
  
Zach...I love you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Floating. I was floating. Where?   
  
My eyes cracked open hesitantly, unsure of what they would encounter.  
A blinding light forced them shut once more, and I groaned.  
  
Mother? Would I see her now? Was this death?  
  
I braved the light of the unknown once more. Straining, I gritted  
my teeth and squinted up at two ovals in the distance.  
  
'Come back to me...'  
  
But it's so warm here. Who's calling for me?  
  
My feet began to move on their own, gliding towards the two specks.  
  
'Please, Ami-chan. Fight for me.'  
  
Alright, I'm coming. Can you hear me? I'm coming.  
  
'Don't leave me, Ami-chan. Push harder!'  
  
I'm trying!   
  
Invisible barriers made it hard for me to move through the space,  
but I trudged on with purpose. I was coming. Wait for me.  
  
'Please...'  
  
They were closer now, and I broke into a desperate run. The voice.  
So familiar. I wanted to hear it again.   
  
'Ami-chan, please.'  
  
I tore through the white, speeding towards the twin ovals waiting  
for me.   
  
A smiling face. Loving eyes. Eyes I remembered. Two breaths of midnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"M-Myora...?"  
  
A hazy cloud moved over my vision, making it hard to decipher  
the blur in front of me.  
My throat was unbearably dry, and I coughed raggedly over it. I reached  
up with shaky hands to rub the smeared images away. Everything around me seemed to echo painfully off of my eardrums.  
  
"Ami-chan."  
  
Warm hands lifted my head up slightly, and she was staring at me.   
I reached out to touch her face.  
  
"Myora...are you...?" I turned my head around, "Am...I?"  
  
A smile stretched across her softened face, sublime and warm.  
  
"You're alive, Ami," She took my hand in her own, "Thank you."  
  
It was all too much to absorb, and I shook my head. Ouch. I shoved  
myself onto my elbows and nearly collapsed into a heap when I tried to stand.  
She embraced my body, supporting me with her own weight until I grasped  
my bearings.  
  
"What happened?" Her face cleared, and I could see again.  
  
A crystal tear fell from her eyes which were no longer the scarlet  
hue from before.  
  
"You...You saved me, Ami-chan."  
"Me? I saved you?"   
She nodded, and I stood back a moment. She looked like a spirit almost, glowing with silver, surrounded by dancing strands of navy hair.  
"I had to see for myself. I had to remember in order for the gem to be  
released, and I did...thanks to you."  
Smiling. I was smiling. She was alive, with her soul returned.  
"Oh, God. Myora," I enveloped her in my arms, overwhelmed with the   
relief that she had been restored.  
"What does this mean? Can you stay here...on earth? What about Sarius?"  
Her smile flickered for a moment, and she brushed a tear of elation from my eye.  
"I'm sorry, Ami-chan, but I must go. I have to destory the gem for good. We can't let what happened repeat itself. I am its true keeper, and I have to end its cycle before more harm can come of it."  
"As for Sarius," She winked, "He won't be around to see its retirement."  
I choked on my tears. She was leaving me again?  
"But you can't! If you destroy the gem, you'll destroy yourself."   
She stared at me with a rueful, yet understanding smile, "It's my destiny."  
"But...I need you." It was my plea for her to stay. Why leave when  
we had just been reunited?   
She embraced me once more, "You have the others, Ami-chan. You have your princess to protect and the senshi to be your companions," My tears fell faster than she could catch them, "And now you have Zach, as well. You are strong, Ami-chan. Stronger than anyone ever knew, including yourself. Your destiny here is not fulfilled yet."  
I didn't want her to leave. She was the last string I had to connect to a past I hardly remembered, but she was right. It was her destiny, and I could do nothing to prevent it.  
"I understand..." I uttered, wrapping my arms around her once again.  
She released me, eyes brimming with silver tears, "You've freed me, Ami-chan...always know that and embrace it. Because of you I can live on, whole and happily. I will always be with you."  
She grasped my hand, "When you call on Mercury for power, I'll be standing beside you. And most of all, Ami-chan...I will *always* be your  
sister."  
With the imprint of her lips on my forehead, I told her I loved her, and she turned away.  
Seconds later, I shielded my eyes from a soundless explosion of sapphire light, and my heart swelled.  
The vision of my sister's face appeared once more before melting away in whispers of silver and midnight.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't worry! An epilogue's coming next!   
  
And I'm expecting everyone of you guys to write a final review for either  
this chapter or the epilogue! Parting words, if you will...  
  
I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for your support.   
  
Thanks to all of you.   
  
--Adrial 


	17. Epilogue

"To Go, Please"  
Epilogue  
  
Soundrack to this chapter: "Once in a Lifetime"  
By: Craig David  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
After the light of my sister's departure from this   
world--and all worlds for that matter--had dimmed to nothing,   
I'd been swallowed into darkness once again.  
Well, Darkness puked me up a few seconds later, straight onto  
the hard, cold floor of Sarius' fortress.  
'God...this is the last place I want to be right now.'  
I still wasn't sure how to get out of there, but I had a few  
other, more important things to worry about. Namely, my friends.  
I braced myself to struggle onto my feet, but when the   
painful grinding of my shattered ribs didn't hit my nerves, I   
mentally bowed down to the Hikari Gem's healing abilities.  
There was no sign of Sarius, not that I was expecting  
any, but I still felt the need to crane my neck around out of  
sheer paranoia.  
What if I was too late? What if their souls had been taken  
before Myora's restoration? I couldn't bear the pain that stabbed  
at my throbbing heart, and gritted my teeth in determination not to  
think the worst.  
Really unsure of which direction to turn in the thick  
darkness, I headed left and promptly bounced off of a wall.  
A clothed wall.  
A soft wall.  
A *breathing* wall.  
  
"Ahh!"  
"Ow!"  
"Stop stepping on my feet!"  
"You elbowed me first!"  
"Whoever belongs to the hand that's on my ass is going to get   
flame snipered into the next millenia!"  
"Stop screeching, Pyro!"  
"That's my eye!"  
"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your ass. Although..."  
"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT-UP?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
I wasn't sure if they heard my startled gasps or the   
racing of my heart, but I could hear them. All of them.  
My heart swelled so much I would have sworn I'd have   
choked on it sooner of later. They were okay!  
"Minna!" I couldn't see a damned thing in that darkness   
and figured they couldn't either, so I quickly solved that problem   
by lighting my palm with a blue glow and waving it above my head   
like a lighthouse beckoning a ship to safety.  
The first thing I heard was mad shuffling, more grunts,   
a curse or two, and then I was ambushed by two bodies, one distinctly  
male, the other female.  
"Ami-chan!"   
"Minako!" I couldn't help it as tears fell freely from   
my eyes, and I squeezed my friend until I was sure she was real.  
"Oh God, I thought I was too late..." I mumbled over my   
sobs, trying desperately to collect myself when Jason bearhugged  
me from behind.  
"Aw, Ames! I love ya, but next year just get me a CD   
for Christmas."  
"Move it, move it! Sorry. Oops. Was that your eye,   
Mamoru?" Makoto rammed through the crowd and tackled me.  
"Ami! I knew you had it in ya, girl!"   
I nearly fell over from the impact of her hug, but   
managed to stay standing.  
"Mako-chan..."  
"Alright! Everybody stand back!"   
Two seconds later, Rei was standing in the middle of   
us all, with her hands crackling with fire. She tossed random   
sparks into the walls where they caught to torches that had been   
burned out. Yellow and orange light spilled over the room.  
"That is *such* a turn on," Jason drooled.  
Rei rolled her eyes and stalked over to me. The spark of   
malice glinting in her amethyst gaze made me cower slightly.  
"The next time you intend on scaring us half to death,   
I suggest you DON'T."  
I had no time to answer as she flung herself at me,   
arms open in a hug.  
"Me? Scare YOU?" I managed to get out, laughing for a   
change.  
Mamoru's face was next, prideful and smiling at me  
as I hugged him tightly. I gave an understanding smile to Kyle,  
who stood watching our exchanges with a hint of happiness tinging  
the chiseled stone that was his face.  
"Awww, lemme in." Matt collided with us.  
"Hey! Hey! Down here, people! I think I have a right   
to speak to her, too!" Usagi, defiantly frowning at her lack   
of height, jumped up and down behind Matt's 6'3" frame.  
I untangled myself from Matt's arms and shoved out to stand   
in front of her.  
Tears welled in my eyes at the sight of my princess,   
alive and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Usagi," I wrapped my arms around her, feeling relief   
wash over me all over again.  
She squeezed my torso, sniffling even through her   
smile. When she released me eventually, her eyes were glassy   
and she held me at arms length.  
"You did it, Ami-chan."  
I blushed slightly. I had done it, hadn't I? I nearly   
felt like fainting when the full impact of what had just gone   
down rushed into my head.  
I choked on a sob/laugh and nodded silently.  
Laughing, she grabbed me around the shoulders again and   
exclaimed "We're so proud of you, too!" like I was a three year   
old being praised for using the toilet successfully.   
My eyes darkened slightly, "I wish I could have been   
sooner, though. Maybe then you wouldn't have had to see..."   
I trailed off, saddened by the memories of watching them  
go through so much pain.  
She shook her head, "You came. That's what counts. You   
didn't give up, and *that* makes a true senshi."  
"*Ahem*...mind if I cut in on this Kodack moment?" Zach's   
face came into view, sooty and slightly worn, much like all of   
the others' were, but smiling just the same.  
I suddenly forgot how to use my mouth, limbs, or any   
other muscularly dependant part of my body.  
His eyes.   
I realized that all through my struggle in the fortress,   
they had always been there in the back of my head--even when Sarius   
was breathing evil chills down my spine--and were the last thing I saw   
before I waited for the inevitable that thankfully never came.  
They glowed now, partly from the fire-lit room, but   
mostly with pride, relief, and love--which I was more than a   
little relieved still managed to squeeze itself in.  
Legs I didn't feel walked shakily towards him. Words   
I didn't hear flew from his mouth. A feeling I couldn't describe   
pounded in my chest.   
What I did feel were arms I'd forgotten could hold so   
much warmth and security fall around my waist, and the tension   
practically sigh itself from my body. The world had stopped   
for us.  
He rubbed the back of my head softly, and kissed a   
tear that slid down my cheek.  
Minako and Makoto's eyes nearly watered at the lovely  
sight before them, and they pointedly glared at their respective  
counterparts who gave a prompt "What'd I do?" look.  
Suddenly, two familiar faces that weren't there occured  
to me, and I furrowed my brow, "Hey, where are Luna and Artemis?"  
Usagi gasped, "They're HERE?!" Immediately, all eyes were  
wide in fear and everyone began talking at once.  
I couldn't think through all the commotion, so I pulled  
off into a corner, pressing the back of my head against the cold,  
stone wall.  
*giggle*  
Startled, I glanced around at my animatedly quarrling  
friends and shoved my ear against the wall.  
*giggle*  
Zach came over, the green of his eyes narrowed, with a   
"Did you hear what I heard?" look.  
*giggle*  
The loud mass of voices ceased, and Usagi cocked her head  
to the side.  
*giggle*  
"Dammit, Jay. Did you piss your pants AGAIN?" Matt proclaimed,  
laughing at his own cleverness.  
Jason glared at him, "You're lucky Rei's holdin' me back, ass   
wipe."  
Rei scoffed at him and stalked off in the direction of the  
noise.  
*giggle* *giggle*  
Mamoru protectively took his place in front of Usagi, the  
other senshi automatically fingering their henshin wands.  
"Snake-y go bye bye!" echoed off of the walls.  
I smacked my forehead.  
"Malina!" Racing from Zach's arms, I stumbled through an  
ajoining door to the room and stopped dead in my tracks.  
Slightly breathless, Malina squealed from her spot on the  
ground, finding it particularily hilarious that the last surviving  
twin of the infamous Vernin&Fang duo was now squirming pitifully on  
the wooden floor, no more than six inches long.  
Two familiar furry faces greeted us as well.  
"Oh, thank God! We didn't know what to think when--" Luna  
was cut off as Usagi tackled her and held her to her chest.  
"Oh, Luna! I'm so happy you're alive!"  
"Not for long, Odango, if you don't let her breathe," Rei  
stated.  
Artemis leapt onto Minako's shoulder, and she snuggled her  
face to his fur, "I missed you so much, Artie!"  
"Artie" didn't even scowl at his much abhorred nickname, and  
purred contentedly.  
Thinking quickly, Sailor Mercury vansished in a flash of blue,   
leaving Mizuno Ami to run to the giggling girl's side.  
She stared at me with wide, brown eyes and held the snake  
up for me to see, "Ami-chan! I didn't know you were here, too. When   
do I get to play this game again?" She clasped her hands together in   
anticipation, forgetting the garden snake for the moment, "Please   
please pleeeeeeeeease, can we do it again?"  
My mouth hit the floor.  
  
  
Once we were able to convince Malina to leave the room,   
Usagi rubbed her fingertips over her forehead, sending her to dream  
land with a little magic while we teleported the hell out of there.  
If my calculations were correct, the fortress would be self  
destructing in less than three minutes with no power to feed on, and  
clearly we didn't want to be *in* it when that time came.  
  
  
All of three seconds later, we were falling over eachother  
inside my apartment. Jason tripped over my coffee table, making a   
grand dive for the floor. Thankfully, the stack of text books piled  
haphazardly in his way broke his fall.  
Usagi and Makoto stepped over him to plop onto the couch with  
synchronized sighs.  
"I'm gonna need at least a twelve hour nap after that one, guys,"  
Makoto stretched her arms behind her head and cracked her neck.  
"Still feels like I have giant fangs sticking out of my neck."  
I gasped. The fangs were gone. "What happened to them?" I stared  
at all of them, remembering each place fangs had sunk into their pulsing  
flesh.  
Minako explained, "She used them to weaken us enough so that she  
could force us into their dimension. When we got there, the fangs were gone,  
and we were dropped like yesterday's garbage into...you know."  
Matt shivered, "Don't remind me."  
I was about to apologize again for the suffering they'd been   
submitted to when Malina squirmed in my arms. I gathered her closer,   
utterly grateful that she hadn't been hurt throughout the whole ordeal.   
Zach held out his arms for her, and I gingerly placed her in his hold.   
"We better get her home," I nodded toward the door, and we left our friends to relax on the couch, or floor in Jason's case.  
The eerie silence of the hallway was deafening as we walked   
towards apartment 5C.  
I prayed her mother hadn't awoken and called the national   
guard or anything as I cracked open the front door. Somebody   
obviously decided to give me a break, and I sighed at the sight   
of Kayasha, sprawled out in fetal position on their living   
room floor, contentedly snoring away.  
Before Zach set Malina next to her mother, I knelt beside   
her and brushed aside her amber bangs.  
"This is one of those times I love having supernatural   
abilities..."  
With that, I stole every memory from Kayasha's mind from   
that morning up until I'd knocked her out with a glowing burst   
of light from my forehead.  
It was a valuable little trick Luna had taught us when an   
entire school bus load of highschoolers had seen Makoto and Usagi   
transform on a field trip to the Science Museum.  
Malina was next, and after I finished, Zach laid her   
limp body on the couch and helped Kayasha stand up and lay beside  
her. She groggily smiled and nodded her thanks, curling into a ball   
next to her daughter.  
"Exactly what did you just do?" He cocked his eyebrows in   
my direction with a curious glint in his eyes.  
"I erased their memories of tonight," I explained, "They're   
going to be a little forgetful tomorrow, but it'll wear off before   
long."  
He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.   
The door clicked behind us, and I realized just how incredibly   
tired I was. My body ached even though my wounds had healed, and   
my eyes screamed in protest as I forced them to stay open.  
Zach's hand trailed down my arm and rested itself on the   
small of my back. I leaned against his shoulder wearily.  
"You OK?" He questioned, stopping in front of my door   
to bring my chin up with his index finger.  
I nodded, albeit weakly, and smiled, "How could I not   
be OK?"   
He sighed, "Well, considering the fact that you managed   
to save all of us, including yourself, single handedly, I would   
have expected you to collapse into a heap half an hour ago."  
"I'm fine," My body thought otherwise and I nearly split   
my jaw with a yawn, "We still have to-to discuss the fight, though."  
He ignored my statement, "Come on. You're going to sleep   
right now."  
I wanted to stamp my feet and whine, but his eyes held   
no room for negotiation, and I begrudgingly nodded.  
Before he could turn the doorknob, I grabbed his hand, "Wait."  
He paused and gave me his full attention.  
I blushed. God knows I tried not to, but it just came   
naturally.  
"There was something I realized tonight...when-when Sarius   
was--" I paused at the painful memory of my soul being lifted from   
my body and clenched my eyes shut for a second.  
Zach kissed my lips softly in reassurance, but I pulled   
away before I allowed myself to delve into that yet. "Wait. I   
want to finish."  
"I-I was...I mean, I wasn't really thinking clearly, of   
course," Suddenly I felt extremely lame, but I had to get it out   
or I was sure I'd explode right there in front of him.  
He brushed back the hair near my ear, and I continued, "But   
there was one thing that kept playing over and over in my head," I   
took his hand in my own again, "And it was that I was going to die   
before-before I could tell you that I love you."  
My chest contracted, and a tear squeezed out of my eye   
stubbornly despite my mental protests. His eyes seemed to go   
blank for a second, and I wanted to prod him to make sure he   
hadn't gone into shock.  
Another tear slipped along my reddened cheek.  
"I love you, Zach." I said it again, with more assurance   
this time.  
Silence.  
  
'Oh, God. He's not saying anything. What if he doesn't feel  
the same anymore?'  
  
I wanted to cry even more then and did so. I brushed  
my face with my palm, desperately trying to control the water  
sheddage before it got too out of control.  
  
"I mean...it's taken me a while and everything, but   
if you--you don't feel the same anymore, then I'd," I choked over   
my words, "I'd understand."  
I felt so stupid. So utterly stupid that I couldn't control   
the deep hate that burned in my chest for myself. Braving the pain,   
I stepped beside him and twisted the doorknob...  
...and was immediately flung into his arms with a speed that   
nearly gave me whip-lash.  
When I finally recovered from the shock and realized that  
his lips were firmly pressed against mine, I wrapped my arms around   
his neck and returned the gentle proddings of his tongue to part   
my lips.  
"I really hope," he mumbled against my mouth, "that what   
you...just said...wasn't the...exhaustion talking."  
My lips began to numb, but I was in too deep, and there   
was no way in hell I was backing out now. What had he said,   
anyway? Exhaust? Talking?   
Who cared anyway? I sure didn't. His lips were the only   
things registering in my mind at that moment.  
He kept talking though, "Because...because I can fin--ally   
breathe ea--sy now."  
I took a pause, mentally collected the discombobulated pieces of   
language he'd just spouted, and rearranged them coherently.  
"You mean...?" I searched his eyes hopefully, "You still...love me?"  
The bruising of my lips weren't enough to ensure that   
alone. He stared at me intently, rubbing the stains of tears from   
my cheeks and shaking his head slowly, "I could never stop   
loving you, Ami."  
His hands were wet from my tears by the time I'd accepted   
his words and tightly clasped my arms around his waist, feeling more  
alive and secure than ever. The last piece of the heavy weight pressed  
upon my shoulders had finally been lifted, and my shoulder blades sighed  
into relaxation.  
  
Despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to stay in  
his arms in that hallway for the rest of my years, he pulled away and  
led me through my front door eventually.  
We were greeted by a site that warmed my heart even more   
than it already was, and a grin spread across my face. All of my   
friends, faces traced with smiles of content, were cradled in the   
arms of their loves as if the entire world had been waiting for   
them to come together and had then stopped to admire the magical   
thing it had created.   
Deja vu prickled the fine baby hairs on my neck, and I squeezed  
Zach's hand.  
"This is how it should be."  
He kissed my neck, and we walked past their sleeping bodies and  
into my mother's den. There, the timeless couch that I used to sometimes  
curl up in late at night and watch my mother pour herself into her work  
until I could fight sleep no longer greeted us.  
The dress I'd worn to the party wasn't exactly nightwear, but I  
was too tired to care as Zach and I molded our bodies together on the   
sofa and fell prisoner to a all-encompassing sleep.  
Deep within the clutches of dream land, I was greeted by myself  
one month before. She stared at me with sad, melancholy eyes wide on a   
sullen face before fading into oblivion. And then I saw my friends,   
smiling in their happiness, knowing that it wouldn't last forever   
but willing to except that for the time being.  
That was the way it went, though. We could never have too much  
of a good thing. The world saw that and was fast to take it away before  
we became too attatched. But we always found our way back to that   
happiness, no matter how fleeting it was.   
At last I saw present myself, held by strong, protective arms,   
and sparkling blue eyes full of a life they'd lost touch with for a while  
but been reunited with before it was too late.  
In my sleep, I smiled against Zach's chest.  
8:47 PM--The next night: Christmas   
"Get away from me with that, Makoto!" Jason backed away from  
the ten inch blade Makoto had brandished and nearly tripped over a  
stack of discarded, empty boxes in the process.  
"Take it back, Ronweld, or I'll be sharpening my brand new  
butcher's knives with your head!" Her words, although meant to be  
threatening came out giggly and playful.  
Jason was backed up against the wall, searching for any sign  
of rescue, and I quickly averted my eyes from his.   
"Alright, alright. Chicks can handle knives, too."  
She pointed the tip of the blade dangerously close to his  
neck, "Try again."  
Beads of sweat formed at his hairline, and he gulped, "ALRIGHT.  
Guys are egotistical pricks and women should rule the universe!"  
He swallowed, "That better?"  
Makoto held the knife there for a moment longer, reveling in  
the way he squirmed.  
"Much."  
The fatal weapon was drawn away from the extremely impressionable  
skin under his chin, and he nearly collapsed on the floor.  
"Butcher's knives," He looked at me accusingly, "You get her   
BUTCHER'S knives?"  
I shrugged, laughing, and patted his shoulder, "You should feel   
lucky. It was either that or the electric carver."  
Matt approached him from behind and 'buzzzed' in his ear in an  
impression of the aforementioned carver.  
Jason made a swipe at his head, missed beautifully, and   
sulked off to the kitchen to bond with a punch bowl full of egg   
nog for the next hour.  
"I love them, Minako!" Usagi exclaimed, holding up the   
chanel sling-backs and matching hand bag she pulled out of a pink   
gift bag which had inside jokes and short notes scribbled in black   
ink all over it.  
Minako beamed from her perch on the floor. An array of odd   
colored ribbons and bows were littered around her, and she happily   
handed Mamoru a red package.  
"Your turn, Tuxie."  
Zach and Kyle coughed simultaneously to muffle their   
laughter, but Matt wasn't so kind.  
"Tuxie? Are you referring to that cheesy outfit he wears   
when he fights the bad guys?," He burst into laughter, "Tell me.   
Just how scared *do* they get when you threaten them with those   
wimpy roses of yours?"  
Mamoru's middle finger itched, but he quickly opted for another  
plan of action, in light of the holiday season and all.  
"You still got those butcher knives handy, Makoto?"  
Matt took that as a cue to refill his glass and disappeared  
into the kitchen. Before he made it, he was rewarded with a fist   
in his shoulder from Makoto.  
"Hey!"  
  
Moments later Mamoru was standing up, looking as if he   
were being tortured in the worst way imagniable as Usagi made him   
twirl around modeling the new navy blue sweater she had bought   
for him.  
I clapped my hand over Zach's mouth to stop the undoubtedly  
insulting comment he was about to release.  
"Better rethink that."  
He playfully nipped at my hand, smiling boyishly, and pulled  
me in front of him to wrap his arms around me from behind.  
I stared around my apartment, taking in the smiles and   
happiness that practically dominated the atmosphere and felt   
completely content.  
For a brief second two ovals of midnight filtered into my   
vision, then disappeared before I could grasp them fully.  
Rei's squeals of surprise snapped me out of my thoughts,   
and she pounced onto Usagi, smushing a picture frame in between  
their bodies. When they released eachother, Rei held up the frame,  
watching Christmas lights dance across her own face, only two at the  
time, held in her mother's arms underneath the rays of an autumn sun  
a year before she passed away.   
Usagi, with careful prodding and a little snooping, had   
found the photo stashed away in one of the storage rooms at the   
temple and been quick to have it restored and professionally   
framed.  
A clear line of tears trailed down Rei's cheek, spilling onto  
the fabric of Usagi's shirt, and she sniffed.  
"Thank you, Usagi."  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"   
My heart skipped a beat.   
"Ami-chan?"  
I dashed from Zach's arms and ran to the front door,   
nearly colliding with my mother, whose arms were full of elaborately   
colored packages and bags.  
"Mom!" I threw my arms around her, surprised that I could be  
any happier.   
She had called that morning first thing, waking me up   
with her painfully out of tune rendition of "We Wish You a Merry   
Christmas" and sadly announced that she wouldn't be able to make   
it out of the city in time for the Christmas dinner.  
Laughing, she returned my hug and held me out at arm's length.  
"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."  
"Merry Christmas, Mom," I smiled widely at her and helped   
her set the presents down. I sincerely hoped she didn't ask what   
I had been up to for the past three days.  
"Uh...Mom?" I scratched the back of my neck, "I have someone   
I'd like you to meet."  
Quirking a navy eyebrow, she followed me around the corner   
and grinned knowingly at the green-eyed blonde I placed her in   
front of.  
"Zach, meet my mom."  
Thankfully, Zach recovered from the shock soon enough to   
be able to hold a coherent conversation with my mother, quickly   
unleashing the charm he'd used countless times in my presence   
to sway things his way.  
By the end of an hour, my mother's eyes were sparkling   
with adoration for him, and I sighed out of relief.  
"Hey Matt! It's your Mommy!" Jason announced, wiggling  
Matt's cell phone in his hands.  
Matt's face flushed and he grabbed the cell from him,   
"Remember. I've got a girlfriend with knives."  
Jason chose to swallow his retort.  
  
We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and   
joking until the eggnog and snowman shaped cookies were officially   
gone, and our eyelids grew heavy in the battle with sleep.  
"Bye, Usa." I kissed her cheek, and reached over to hug Mamoru   
goodbye as well.  
When the door closed behind them, I sighed heavily. What a  
Christmas it had been.  
Zach's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into his  
embrace gently. I peeked around his shoulder to make sure my mother  
had retired before returning the kiss that had finally made its  
way from behind my ear to my lips.  
"Say it again."  
I smiled against his lips and cupped his cheek with my palm,  
"I love you, Zach."  
He exhaled, resting his forehead against mine.  
"Good. Because I have something to show you," He smiled coyly,  
reaching into the pocket of his jacket.  
"It better still be here..." He searched for a while until   
victoriously producing a folded slip of paper, slightly crumpled,   
but still legible. He held it out to me with an almost apprehensive  
glint in his eyes.  
"What have you been hiding, Zachary Jermaiah?" I grabbed the   
paper from his clasp, giggling at the scowl on his face from my use of  
his full name.  
  
"Dear Mr. Zachary Braudell,  
  
CONGRATULATIONS! Your application has been carefully  
reviewed and we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to   
the University of Columbia in New York, New York..."  
  
The paper fluttered to the ground.   
  
'Just like clockwork.'  
--------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*sniff* *sniff* It's over!  
  
NOT!  
  
I'm doing a sequel! Do you honestly think I'd leave you with a   
cliffie like that? I am NOT that cruel! What do you think of the   
senshi in America?  
  
Oohh...the possibilites.  
  
Now, it won't be out for a while, but look out for the fully  
re-vamped version of this fic. Completely new chapters are included   
as well, and I hope you like the new, more "mature" edition. I'm   
not sure if you guys noticed, but my entire writing technique   
has improved SO much from writing this fic! It really has been   
a growing process for me.  
  
I'm also thinking about a title change. "To Go, Please" was   
mainly going to be a love story centered around Starbucks, but   
somewhere in the grand scheme of things, I lost track and   
switched from mochas to soul-snatchers.  
  
Any suggestions? E-mail or review!  
  
It's been great, and if I had the patience I would sit down and   
type thank you's to each and every one of you that reviewed and   
supported this fic, but...I don't! :D I'm working on Camp   
Kiwachee and another fic that is either going to be Ami/Zoi   
or Rei/Jed. I haven't decided.   
  
So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to those who stuck by me!   
  
Goodbye for now, but not forever!   
  
~Adrial~  
  
THE SEQUEL'S PRODUCTION IS BASED SOLELY ON THE AMOUNT OF BRIBES  
YOU GIVE ME AND HOW MUCH YOU BUG ME. I AM EASILY DISTRACTED, BTW. 


End file.
